Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt is a weird name
by hyperleo01
Summary: It's a story about the two boys' childhoods and how they deal with magic...a lot about Chris, but there's a fair amount of Wyatt. Changed Future, all that jazz. Read, please?...oh, I should probably tell you all...there's no Coop, or Henry...well...kinda.
1. I'm apotted?

Disclaimer- Dude..if I owned Charmed, Chris would have so many more powers than Wyatt...but it's not as if he won't, anyways... D 

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
by hyperleo01

Once upon a time, in a world where witches could be boys, magic existed solely in San Fransico, and demons created reality shows, two little boys were playing in a garden. They happened to be two of the three youngest members of a family that seemed to be in on every single magical thing that had happened, would happen, and could possibly happen-ever. But, seeing as they were only young children, they were completely oblivious to that fact.

And even if they weren't, I'm sure that they would not give a rat's ass.

Anyways, so the two little boys were playing. La dee da, watch them play in the grass, with dirt on their clothes, and grass in their hair. Normal boys.

Or as normal as a Halliwell can be, anyways.

"Chris..." The older of the two boys said, ripping some more grass out and pouring it on his little brother's head. Christopher Perry Halliwell was onlyfour years old (but never tell him that he was **ONLY** four...he might blow you up-literally), but he understood that his older brother was always tricking him. This was not going to be an exception.

"What, Wyatt?" Chris asked, retaliating by orbing a flower from his mommy's decorations onto his older brother's head.

"Did you know that you're adopted?" Wyatt asked, grinning mischeviously. The six-year-old had apparently heard from one of his other six-year-old buddies that telling your younger sibling that he or she was adopted was SO COOL!

"No, I'm not!" Chris said, sticking his tongue out. Then, he thought about something. "What's Apotted?"

"_Adopted_. It means that Mommy and Daddy aren't your real mommy and daddy. That your real mommy and daddy didn't want you so they gave you away to us." Wyatt said, and added on "My Mommy and Daddy had another little boy before you, his name was 'Perry' but he went away, so they got stuck with you"

"You're a liar, Wyatt." Chris said, getting very flustered all the same. Wyatt just smiled some more. Seeing his brother this angry was very satisfying.

"No, I'm not lying, Chris. You don't look anything like any of us. Ever wonder why? And haven't you ever heard Mommy and Daddy talking about Perry? They miss him. You aren't good enough to be him." Wyatt was enjoying every moment of this...

"I do too look like you!" Chris said, but he was starting to wonder. Him and Wyatt never looked anything alike. And Daddy does sometimes tell Mommy that "he misses Perry", when Daddy thinks he's asleep...and his middle name is Perry, but maybe that's because they miss the other boy and...Chris was failing at the task of 'not letting Wyatt get to him', which his Mommy would say was just something called 'sibling ravilry'

But see, the problem with Halliwell 'sibling ravilry', is...it never ends well.

* * *

"**MOMMY**!" Wyatt was screaming as he orbed into the house. "MOMMY! CHRIS TRIED TO BLOW ME UP" 

"ONLY AFTER WYATT ORBED ME TO THE ROOF"

"WELL, THAT'S ONLY AFTER"

"_Enough_!" Piper Halliwell silenced both of her sons with one word. "Haven't I told you both never to use use your magic on each other? Now, who started this?" She never understood why 'Perry' came back from the future to save his brother, when it seemed that Wyatt does nothing but tease and provoke Chris.

"HE DID IT!" -As they both pointed to each other in a fashion that could only be seen in a family TV show.

"Right. Well, Wyatt, what did Chris do?" This was how all fights were solved in the Haliwell household...mostly becuase everyone was too stubborn to say they were at fault.

"Chris Hit me with a flower from your garden!" Wyatt said, hoping she would forget to ask Chris and just yell at him about the garden.

"You took flowers from my garden? Again? Chris..." Piper sighed. Chris seemed to have a personal problem with the flowers she grew in the garden. He loved to rip them out and throw them at his brother...or Leo...or the mailman. "Well, Chris, what did Wyatt do?"

"He told me I was apotted"

"Apotted?" Piper asked, looking at her oldest son.

"He's so stu-...I mean, isn't he cute?" Wyatt said, once again, hoping Piper would just forget.

"Wyatt. What, did you tell your little brother?" Piper asked, but before he could say anything, Paige Halliwell walked in, in all her glory.

"What'd the tykes do this time? Orb the mailman's toupee off?" Piper laughed a little at this comment...it did seem that the boys liked to torture the poor mailman.

"No, Wyatt was just telling tales to his brother-again." At this point, Phoebe walked in.

"Tales? What tales?" The newest addition to the conversation asked.

Chris decided that the rest of the city needed to shut up, and waved his hands. All of a sudden, the clock stopped, and the eggs stopped sizzling. Not too impressive, really. But then you looked outside.

"Chris, unfreeze the city. Now." Piper said, as she saw-oh yes, you guessed it-the mailman frozen on the steps of the Manor. She had to look into repercussions of too many spells on one person. But not now. Now was a time of childish pranks.

"OK, Mommy." And he waved his hands again, sighing. "But I wanna know."

"Know what, sweetie?" Piper asked.

"If I'm apotted!" Chris whined. Piper looked at her sisters and shrugged. Wyatt just stood there, not willing to give up on his stance.

And, while Paige looked totally confused, Phoebe's eye's lit up.

"You mean, _adopted_?" She asked, and Piper's mouth went open. That would have been the obvious word...and boy, did she feel stupid for not realizing it.

"Oh, sweetie, of course you're not adopted! Wyatt told you that, huh?" She said, bending down to comfort her little boy. She looked over at Wyatt with a look that plainly said 'you might be Twice Blessed, but you're about to be Twice-Grounded.' And he might have been, if Chris hadn't spoken up again.

"Then who's Perry?" He asked, moving his head to the side.

"Perry?" Piper said, straightening up quickly. She paled considerably as she remembered Future Chris, and saw the little boy he used to-was going to...he was...oh, whatever. The little boy that grew up into a neurotic hero.

"Perry is...the dog we're going to get you! Great way to ruin the surprise, Wyatt." Phoebe interjected, thinking of something on the spot.

"A _dog_?" Wyatt said, confused.

"Yeah, I'm not with you on this one...a dog..." Piper started, but then saw the look on little Chris' face. "Oh, you mean, the Puppy..."

"We're really getting a puppy?" Wyatt asked, looking like he had never hear anything more crazy in his life. His Mommy liked things clean, and dogs were anything but. Just ask Tommy Lewis from up the street.

"Yup. The puppy named Perry...Perry the puppy...the messy...sloppy...puppy..." Piper looked pained to say it. "Boys, go and play, ok?" Wyatt couldn't believe his ears. First a dog and now he doesn't even get punished! It was like his lucky day!

"Come on Chris, I'll teach you how the world works." Wyatt said, grabbing his brother's hand and orbing to the backyard. He was going to use this opportunity to his advantage.

"Paige, you go make sure that they don't start orbing around town or throwing energy balls at the mailman or something..." Piper said, sitting down on a stool. "I need to talk to Phoebe about how she is going to take care of this dog as if it was her own child"

"Funny how you say that, what, children and all...because I need to go and pick Melinda up from Magical Preschool...you know. I'm a mother, I have charges, I need to live to take care of those charges...er..charge."

"And you are picking up a Puppy named Perry on the way back, right?" Piper said. About three years earlier, a little witch named Billie and Paige helped found the first magical preschool not run by an evil elder, which happened to take up the residence of the old magic school.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I need Paige to orb me there, though." Phoebe said, trying to walk out the door. But Piper stopped her. "You know what's weird though?"

"What's weird, me dear older sister who will not kill me?" Phoebe knew when she needed to suck up, and this is one of those times.

"How did Chris and Wyatt know about Perry? And more importantly, why would Wyatt ever say that Chris was adopted?" Piper asked, scared that by changing the future, 'Perry' screwed himself over in the brother department.

"Oh please. All siblings tell the youngest that. You and Prue used to tell me I was adopted three, maybe four times a week." Phoebe said, waving her arms.

"Really? I don't remember that."

"Oh yeah. You found a really sturdy stick one day and told me that it was a wand and my real parents were evil witches who were going to kill me when they got back from Mars...or maybe it was the moon...oh well. One of those 'M' planets. Is it just me or do the Moon and Mars have really similar attributes? I mean, yeah, Mars is a planet and the-"

"Phoebe. Phoebe..." Piper stopped her younger sister. "You're rambling."

"Oh, am I? Well, I really should be going.." Phoebe said, walking out the door.

Piper stood there for a moment and then shouted back "DON'T FORGET THE DOG!"

* * *

Yeah, I know. It probably sucks. But you know what? You could very easily tell me. Rant all you want. Tell me you hate it. Or...you could tell me you loved it. That you could not possibly live if I didn't update this very second!  
All by pushing that little button. You could change a life.  
Change a life, people. Review! 


	2. Perry the Puppy, the demon dog

Soooo many reviews! THANK YOU ALL! YOU HAVE CONVINCED ME TO LIVE ONE MORE DAY!  
PS- I know that Wyatt is obviously not named Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt...because that would be the worst name in the history of television. I was just laughing at the fact that..what if, and I'm just saying what if, but what if Leo's last name was Butz? All of a sudden, you've got a child named Butz Halliwell...well, anyways. I'm rambling, and I'm sure you all just want me to get on with the story, so.  
ON WITH THE STORY! 

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
by hyperleo01

"You did what?" Leo asked, as he heard the lastest story of the Halliwell household. "You got them a dog for almost exposing magic? For fighting against each other?"

"Look, they wanted to know about Perry. What was I supposed to tell them? Oh, Chris, you might be too young to hear this, but one day, in the past, your future self came from the future to his past so that he could change his future Wyatt into a good Wyatt like the present one? Leo, even I couldn't understand what the hell I'm saying, and I lived it!" Piper was fighting back. What did her husband want? She didn't ever want to tell her babies about the alternate future. What if, by telling them, she negated everything Perry worked so hard to fix?

"...But you didn't have to lie...oh well...at least tell me you punished Wyatt for telling Chris that he was adopted..." Leo conceeded, rubbing his temples. For an ex-dead guy, he sure was doing a lot of living.

"I...no, the thought of them knowing about Perry completely erased that from my mind..." Piper said, closing her eyes in aggrivation.

"You do realize that the next time you try to punish Chris, he's going to bring this up"

"What? He's probably not even going to remember it." Piper said, laughing. "And you're just worried about playing favorites, like you did-"

"I promised I would be a better dad for this Chris. And I will be. So, now, I have to be the bad cop, and yell at our oldest son...becuase I do not want Wyatt thinking he can con Chris like that and not face consequences." Leo understood that, even though Chris might have changed the one thing that turns Wyatt evil, it was not the only thing that could turn him. "With great power comes-"

"Great responsibilty. Damn, Leo...stick to your old elder lines...don't start stealing from spiderman comic books..." Paige said, orbing in with Phoebe, her 1 year old daughter, Melinda, and a small stuffed animal.

"Phoebe, is that Perry the puppy?" Piper asked, looking at the stuffed animal in shock.

"Yes..." Phoebe said, "Oh, you mean the stuffed animal coating? Don't worry...it's a real puppy."

"What? What do you mean, it's a real puppy...what did you do to the dog?" Piper said, looking in fear at the toy.

"I did it. You can barely stand still with that...thing, let alone orb with it. So, I just turned it into an inaminate object for a little while...wow, you know, this plan sounded a lot better before I said it out loud." Paige complained, as she closed her eyes and whispered some random spell that would probably come back to bite her in the butt, seeing as it is a very big example of personal gain and all.

Andthen, just to prove a point...the dog opened it's mouth. And it turned out that it's life as a stuffed animal turned it into the dog from _hell._

"**YIP! YIP! YIP! YIP! YIP! YIP!**"

"Oh-my-GOD! PHOEBE!" Piper shrieked, covering her ears.

"What is with that dog?" Leo asked, mouth open that such a small thing could make such a big sound.

"**YIP! YIP! YIP! YIP!**"

As the dog started screaming, Melinda started crying from the noise. And, to be completely honest, it kinda sounded like a high school garage band on their first rehearsal. Only a lot worse.

"I swear, that dog was not this loud before!" Phoebe said, "He was so cute"

"Well, maybe turning it into a CHILD'S TOY scared it a little!" Piper said, angry beyond belief.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Leo said, staring at Piper. "We obviously can't return it. Chris and Wyatt will be destroyed."

"My earlobes are going to be destroyed if we-oh, STOP!" Piper said, shooting her arms out and freezing the dog.

"Mommy, what was that noise?" Wyatt said, orbing in with Chris. "Was a bad man here?"

"No, honey. That's the dog." Piper said, pointing to the now frozen dog on the top of Phoebe's head...apparently, it liked to jump.

"Why's the doggy so loud?" Chris said, as it unfroze and started **YIPPING** loudly. He wrinkled his nose at it.

"Yeah, why can't it be quieter?" Wyatt said. He didn't like doggies very much, and this one was loud and stinkyto boot!

"Well, you wanted a puppy, right?" Piper said, trying to appease her obviously unamused sons.

"We wanted a pet. Or a little sister." Wyatt said.

"Or a racecar!" Chris added.

"You're kidding..." Piper said, wishing that she could just start this day over again.

"Piper, we're going to keep this dog." Leo said with clenched teeth. "Boys, you wanted a dog. You have a dog"

"But Daddy"

"No buts. You have a dog. Now take care of him." Leo said, lifting the writhing puppy and placing it in Wyatt's hands.

"Doggy, can you be quiet please?" Wyatt asked, hoping it would understand him.

"Yeah, Perry. It's not nice to be loud." Chris said, waving his finger at it. Then, the oddest thing happened.

The dog shut up.

"Um...what happened to the doggy?" Wyatt asked, looking at Chris.

"Well, we asked him nicely. Don't you remember what Mommy said? If you ask nicely, you will get it." Chris said, smiling a little.

Piper, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe looked on with awe at this scene. Maybe a dog wouldn't be so bad after-

Hold that thought, Piper said to herself...becuase the dog had jumped out of Wyatt's arms into Chris', who toppled backwards onto the potted plants, which smashed all over the place, causing a loud noise, and making the dog scream again. Only this time, he started to run around the house at the same time, making it impossible for anyone to try and silence him.

For ten minutes, the Halliwell family faced their toughest challenge-a highly rambunxious puppy named Perry.

"I GOTS HIM!" Screamed the resident6 year old, catching the dog in a pile of freshly laundred clothes-which would cleary have to be washed again.

"OK...good...well, not good, more work for the mother of the house, but at least we caught him. Now, let's keep this runt under control." Piper said, freezing the dog, and putting it in her bedroom. He wouldn't be able to do too much damage in her room-there weren't a lot of breakable things, anyway.

"Great...now let's get rid of him." Paige said, disliking the idea of the dog more and more.

"NO!" Chris screamed, but it seemed as if the rest of the family was on Paige's side.

"Chirs, honey, don't you see the kind of destruction he's causing?" Piper asked, trying to soothe her son. But he wasn't having it. Mostly because, well...remember...he's four. He didn't understand more than half of the words his mother had just said to him.

"Chris, he's mean. You don't want a mean doggy, do you?" Leo said, trying to simplify things for his little boy.

"...No...but how do you know he's mean? He could be nice inside!" Chris said, showing that he really was the same boy as Chris Perry was all those years ago.

"Honey, I think that most people are nice inside, really, I do...I just don't think this dog is one of those." Phoebe said, knowing quite well that the dog was not a person. But, Chris didn't know that.

"...Really?" Chris asked, looking at Wyatt. Even if Wyatt was mean, and told him mean things, and always got him in trouble, Chris trusted Wyatt more than anyone else he knew. Wyatt saved him from everything bad, and was always there when his Mommy and Daddy couldn't be-which was very rare, but happened occasionally.

Wyatt looked at his Mommy who very subtlely nodded. He sighed, looked at his baby brother, and nodded.

"Some things are just evil, Chris." Wyatt said. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other quickly, but just as rapidly, let it go.

"...OK. We can get rid of Perry...but Mommy?" Chris said, going up to his mother with big eyes.

"What, Chris?" She said, knowing that whatever he asked, she would probably say yes to. It was really hard not to.

"Can we get another pet"

"_Another_ pet?" Piper asked, as she helped her little boy up from the couch and went upstairs to get someone to orb that monster to the nearest animal shelter.

"I think I want...a kitty. Mommy, can we have a kitty?" Chris said, looking at Wyatt.

Wyatt thought for a second...he liked cats. They were cool.

"A cat?" Piper thought about this. "Leo, what do you think?"

"Well, cats are the witch's familiar." Leo suggested.

"And we have already had luck with cats." Phoebe put in. She felt that she had not said enough in this caper, and wanted to have some imput.

"Hm...ok. Let's get a cat." Piper said, smiling.

"Can I name it this time? Becuase Perry's a stinky name." Wyatt said, grinning at his little brother, who just stuck his tongue out at him.

"You can name it." Leo said, "If Chris gets to pick it out. Fair?" He figured that this way, no child gets left behind.

"Good! I like Superman!" Wyatt said, talking about his favorite comic book. He loved Superman because Superman had a lot of power that no one could know about, just like him, and he wore a cool red cape.

"Superman? That stinks, Wyatt!" Chris complained. "Can't you think of a better name?"

"I always liked the name Kit." Piper said, thinking of her cat.

"_I'm_ going to name it, remember!" Wyatt said.

"Oh yeah...well, think of a name your brother likes too, okay?" Piper said, sighing. Then, she opened her bedroom door, and saw the mess the dog had left.Paige immediately grabbed the puppy and orbed out of the house before Piper could explode.

And then, very calmly, Piper closed the door, shut her eyes, and smiled.

"I mean, _how much worse can a cat be_?"

* * *

Eh, not as good as the last chapter, right? You can tell me. Seriously you can.  
I have ideas, but the boys need to be a bit older for them to work, so I'm going to skip ahead a few years.  
If anyone has any problems with that...you can always review and tell me.  
Once again, reviewing is free, and when you do, you will feel like you did a good deed.  
**RESOLVE YOUR SINS!**  
Review? 


	3. Two separate stories

I'm back, and I'm ready to write! Thanks for all the reviews, but please, don't stop the love! 

PS- I had to change something in the first two chapters for the story to make sense...so now, Wyatt's 6. Sorry, people. I know, I suck! Hehe.

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
by hyperleo01

May 16th, three days later after "the puppy incident" as it was now known as, found Wyatt sitting alone on the counter while Piper was baking an exquisite cake that everyone wishes they could eat, but no one can because it's not for them. This cake was for Chris, who was turning 5. Yes, we know we have been saying he was 5 for the past week, but really, what difference does it make?

"Mommy?" Wyatt asked his mother. Chris was out with his father, (who, for some reason, insisted on days alone with each of his children like, 3 times a week...really, it made no sense.), and Wyatt was having a day with his mother. Days with Piper Halliwell were never as fun as days with Leo, who would take his boys out to all places of the world. Yes, Leo can orb, he was given back his original whitelighter powers when Wyatt decided to take Chris on a field trip to the arctic, and Paige was stuck fighting off some demon or another. Today was a special day, though. So, Wyatt was being bored to death while his mother attempted to make a birthday cake for her baby boy.

"Hold on a sec, Wy. I just need to...there." Piper added the finishing touches to the absolutely beautiful birthday cake. She was kinda sad that someone was going to be eating it...at least, she hoped someone would be eating it. For the past five holidays, she had made a cake, only for it to be destroyed in some sort of magical (or not so magical) problem. Like, Wyatt tripping Leo, and Leo going head-first into his own birthday cake...or Paige taking Chris' toy away and getting cake in her face during Halloween. She thought about the various cake-problems and carefully put the cake into the fridge. Then, she gave her attention to her son. "What do you need, sweetie?"

"I just have a question." Wyatt said, wrinking his nose.

"OK, what is it?"

"Why doesn't my name have a 'P' in it?" Wyatt asked. Piper looked shocked. Wyatt didn't know why, he might have only been six years old, but whenever that stupid mailman came by and talked to the boys, he would spit all over the place trying to say their names...Piper, Paige...it was really kinda gross.

"What? Not everyone's name has a 'P', honey." Piper said, laughing a little. But that wasn't exactly true. She just didn't know how to tell Wyatt that his birth was a little different...than it should have been. Like, he should have been a girl.

"Yes they do. Even Chris' middle name has a 'P'." Wyatt pointed out.

Piper looked at her son and decided to tell him the truth. He was old enough for it. "Well, when you were born (a loud "ewwwww!" came from Wyatt...), we thought you were going to be a girl. Your name was going to be Melinda Prudence"

"Is that why Melinda's named Melinda? 'Cause she's a girl?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, once I had two boys, instead of two girls, Phoebe decided to steal the name for her daughter. Becuase you'd be a pretty silly boy if you were named Melinda, don't you think?" Piper said, tickling her first born.

"Stop! Stop!" Wyatt shrieked as he writhered with laughter. "So I wasn't a girl...but then why don't I have a 'P"

"Becuase we had to think of a name for you fast. And you know how your first name is Daddy's last name?" Piper asked, and Wyatt nodded. He always thought it was a little silly, but he always figured that it was better than having his Mother's last name as his first name. "Well, your middle name is Aunt Paige's last name. And neither of them had a 'P' in it. Does that answer your question"

"...I guess...but am I always going to be the only one without a 'P' in my name?" Wyatt asked. He didn't like being different. In fact, most of the time, he tried as hard as he could to just sit in the background.

"We can add a 'P' to your name if you want, ok?" Piper said, after a few minutes of thinking.

"We can?" Wyatt didn't know you could add things to your name! He always thought he was stuck with his unusual name.

"Sure. Where do you want to add it?" Piper asked, laughing inside.

"Um...in the middle." Wyatt said.

"The middle? So you want to be Wyatt P Matthew Halliwell?" Piper said, grinning.

Wyatt nodded, and smiled to himself. Good. Now, he was like everyone else.

* * *

"Daddy, where are you taking me?" Chris asked his father. Leo had woken Chris up really, really early this morning, and told Chris to get dressed quickly. Now, they were in magic school, waiting for something...or someone. Chris wasn't sure. But he knew that he had wanted to sleep in today.

"We have to see someone before I take you to your surprise, ok?" Leo said, leading Chris down a hallway. Chris nodded and followed his father along, looking at all the paintings around him. They were pictures of every headmaster and headmistress of the school before Aunt Paige and Billie fixed it up. But one thing had always bothered Chris. There was an emptyspace next to Aunt Paige's portrait. No one else had ever noticed it, though...

"Daddy?" He asked, and Leo looked down onto his son's face. "Why is the picture next to Aunt Paige's blank?"

"Because Aunt Paige is still running the school. After her, another person will run it, and their picture will be in there."

"No, on the other side." Chris said, and Leo looked at the portraits. Sure enough, there was a blank space next to Paige's, but after Headmaster Fabian, who ran Magic School until 1962. He didn't remember there being a space there, but then stopped dead at the name plate in order.

'1962-2004'

And there was a name faded and scratched out until you could no longer see any letters. Leo couldn't imagine why the name plate was even still there, but the memories flew through him as he stared.

"...Becuase a bad man was the head of the school before Aunt Paige took over." Leo said, trying to make it seem like he didn't mind talking about it.

"Who was the bad man, daddy?" Chris asked, and Leo wanted to cry. The same man who killed Chris Perry was the man his Chris was asking about.

"No one you need to worry about, bud. Come on" Leo said, starting to walk again. And Chris shrugged his shoulders, and forgot about the blank space in the wall.

About a minute after they left, a wind sept through the school, making the name-plate a little shinier, and the name on it a little bit clearer. A frame suddenly appeared on the wall next to Paige's portrait, and a small chuckle could be heard. If only someone was there to hear it.

But Leo and Chris weren't there to hear it. They were Aunt Paige's office, which she shared with two other people who she asked to help run the school. One of these people was Billie, who kept track of every child who wanted to enter magic school. The other person, a young witch named Sarah, was the person they had come to see.

"Hi Leo, Chris! How are you guys today?" Sarah asked, as the two boys sat down.

"We're good." Leo said "Aren't we, Chris?"

"I'm FIVE!" Chris said, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Well, that's just really, really cool. Do you want a balloon?" Sarah asked, and snapped her fingers. A balloon appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow, thanks!" Chris said, grabbing the balloon and smiling even more.

"No problem. So, I hear that you can do magic, too." Sarah said, winking at Leo. Piper and Leo had decided that Chris would start Magic School this year, and that he would be tested to see which level he would enter into. Sarah was the person who would be testing Chris, and there wasn't really a better person to do it. Nice, and wonderful with kids, she usually got them to show her their best.

"Yeah. Me and Wyatt like to play with each other using them. Mommy doesn't like that very much." Chris said, growing fairly red at the mention of his mother. Sarah just laughed and snapped her fingers again. A lollipop came in the air, and was in her hand.

"Can you get this lollipop if I asked you to?" She asked.

"Yup!" Chris said, and then the lollipop orbed into his hands.

"Wow...that's really good, Chris. What else can you do?" Sarah asked, looking at the little boy in front of her. He was so willing to show off, it was crazy.

"I can make things stop if I want them to." Chris said, waving his hands and froze the balloon in the air. "And I can make them go boom!" He then waved his arms again and the balloon popped with a small explosion.

"Wow, that's really- "

"That's not all." Chris said, happy that she was so interested. "I can also move around in blue sparkles and make things move without touching them and make my toys real."

"You can do all that?" She looked fairly shocked. Chris just smiled some more.

"Do you wanna see?"

"Not right now, I don't think we have enough time to see everything you can do!" Sarah said, laughing with the little boy in front of her. He sure was a delight. "Well, Mr. Wyatt, I think that's enough for right now. I'll talk to you a little later."

"That will be great, Sarah. Thanks. Chris, say goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Chris said, as he got up and walked out with his father. Once he got out of the office, Leo told his son to close his eyes and orbed his youngest to a special place.

"Ready?" Leo said, and Chris thought he felt a breeze. "Open your eyes, son."

Chris opened his eyes, and once he focused his eyesight, dropped his mouth.

"Daddy, we're on top of the world!"

"More like on top of the Golden Gate Bridge." Leo corrected.

"The Golden Gate Bridge?" Chris asked, confused. He had never heard of such a place.

"It's one of the highest places in San Fansisco. It's a great place to just be."

"Be what, Daddy?"

"Be alone with your thoughts. If your family ever gets to be too much-" He said, and looked at his son's confused face. He would sometimes forget that his son was not the same person as Chris Perry. Not exactly. And it was hard on Chris' birthday, becuase it was the same day that-well, it was hard. But Leo found joy in his little boy every time he saw Chris. "One day, you'll understand, kiddo. But I just wanted to take you up here and watch the pretty view."

"So, we're not on top of the world? We're on top of a bridge?" Chris asked.

"Right now, this is the top of the world." Leo said, bringing his son closer. Leo felt content-Chris was just confused.

But he didn't care all that much right now.

He figured he could just ask Wyatt later...

* * *

Eh, kinda a boring chapter, but I wanted to have some sort of background to this story, Otherwise it just turns into a bunch of random stories put together instead of one big story.  
Please, review.  
WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS! 


	4. Birthday surprises and horrible news

ANNNNNNNDDDDD...I'm back!  
By the way, there is only one person writing this. I just like saying "we"...makes it seem more universal...what can I say? I'm a power-hungry little wench. Hehehe... 

Title here  
by me.

"Happy Birthday dear Chris...-AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!"

"Wyatt..."

It was another lovely ending to the birthday song, sung by little Wyatt. Of course, his buddies from school taught him that one just a few months ago, and since then, every single birthday has included the monkey version. We know, we thought that horrible song would have died out with platform shoes and bad combovers, too...but unfortunately, the future is a bleak prospective...

However, Piper and Leo just figured that Wyatt was being a normal child, and they weren't going to be stupid about it. They just let it slide and turned their attention to their youngest.

"Chris, you can blow out your candles, now. Make a wish!" Piper said, as Leo took a picture. Chris was absolutely adorable in his little party outfit and his red party hat...at least, that's what Phoebe kept saying.

"Oh, you look so cute! I could just eat you up!" Phoebe said, pinching Chris' cheeks once again. "I can't believe you're already five years old! It's been five years since-", and, for the fifteenth time this hour, Phoebe reminded everyone about The Boy who Died...

"Since what, Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt asked, helping himself to some cake. This wouldn't be such a bad thing, if the piece he had taken hadn't still been connected to the cake itself.

"WYATT!" Piper said, staring at the Spongebob-cake with a giant hand in the middle of his eyes. But it wasn't completely destroyed-

At least, not until Piper shocked Chris enough to throw his hands out and blow up the cake accidently.

Bits of Spongebob were now all over the living room, yellow frosting all over everyone and everything.

And poor Chris had not gotten to make his wish. He started crying, which set Melinda into action, which made Wyatt all upset, because he had made everyone else upset. So now, all the children were upset, and all the parents were trying to get a grasp on things...

"Another cake down the drain..." Piper said, looking at the living room, "But remember honey, it's not the first one, and it's not the last. OK?" She was attempting to calm down Chris first.

"But-but-but I didn't get my wish!" Chris blubbered. And Leo turned to his oldest son.

"Wyatt, buddy, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault! I messed everything up!" Wyatt cried. Leo sighed and started trying to make Wyatt feel better.

In the mean time, Phoebe was trying to calm poor Melinda down. And Paige set about cleaning the place up a little bit.

"...I cause this scene to be unseen..." Paige finished, as the room magically cleaned itself up. Piper looked up from her crying son and glared for a second at Paige, who obviously should not have done that, but figured that there were more important matters at hand than the balance of the cosmos. Like her son's happiness on his big day.

"See, Chris? It's all better now. See? And if you want to make a wish, we can get candles and light them for you. Is that good?" Piper said, and when her son's cries started to taper off, she knew that he was calming down.

"Another candle?" Chris asked, "Can I do that?"

"Chris, in this family, you should always remember that a Halliwell can do anything." Paige said, in her little way that kinda makes you want to punch her, but still, you recognize her wisdom.

"...OK. We can light another candle, I guess." Chris said, and at this point, Wyatt had stopped his crying, too. Melinda was still sorta whimpering, but she was a baby, and probably just wanted to get changed or something equally as gross.

So, Piper and Leo got out a piece of apple pie, and put one candle right on it. As they lit the candle, Chris closed his eyes and smiled. Then, he blew.

...And seeing as nothing normal will ever happen to the Halliwells, the next minute, a little black kitten appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"...Chris...what is that?" Piper asked. Chris just smiled and looked at his mother.

"Mommy...it's my wish. His name is Potter."

"Chris, did you just say that's your wish?" Leo asked, wondering how on earth that could have happened.

"And what kind of name is Potter?" Wyatt asked. Chris just looked at his brother and stuck his tongue out.

"Better than Superman." He replied.

"No, it's not! Potter's a stupid name!"

"Superman's stupider!"

"Potter's stupididier!" Wyatt said, apparently coming up with the worst of all insults, because Chris frowned and flicked his hand so that his brother went flying across the room.

"That was mean, Chris!" Wyatt said, and tried to blow his little brother up, but Chris orbed in time to miss Wyatt's chance.

Piper and Leo looked at each other in deep dispair. How would their children ever get along?

"Wyatt, Chris, stop that right NOW!" Piper said, and immediately, the two boys stopped and looked at their mother.

"Sorry, Mommy." They both said, heads down.

"Chris, it is your birthday, but you do not get special treatment becuase of it. There is no reason to use your powers on each other, as I have said over and over again. And if I catch either one of you ever doing it again...I will take your powers away. Do you both understand?"

Wyatt and Chris looked at their mother in shock. Could she really take their powers away? Neither boy wanted to find out.

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good. Now, Chris, you have presents to open. And then, it's time for bed." Piper said, scared out of her mind of her two little boys. They were so strong already, and they hadn't reached 10 yet.

But as Chris opened his presents, Potter the kitten sat next to him, mewing softly and pawing to get his attention.

"Um...Chris, your kitty wants you." Wyatt said, refusing to call it by it's name...really, Potter...what kind of name is that?

"He does?" Chris said, and looked at his kitten. Potter mewed a few more times, hopped onto Chris' lap and fell asleep.

"What does Potter want, Chris?" Piper asked, remembering the little dog incident before. Maybe Chris had a gift with animals or something...

"I don't know. I don't talk to cats, Mommy." Chris said, thinking that his mother was just being silly.

"Oh...well, Chris, don't you think that maybe Potter wants to use the bathroom?" Leo asked, seeing that the cat had left quite the gift on Chris' lap.

"Eww..." Chris said, standing up quickly and dropping Potter in succession. "Potter, go to the potty!"

The cat just mewed at him and turned around, going towards Wyatt. Everyone watched as Potter rubbed against Wyatt's legs for a little, and then going back to Chris, who had changed into his pajamas, which were not covered in cat pee.

"Well, looks like Potter likes you more than he likes me, Chris." Wyatt said, but still laughing a little. He had to say, if the kitten had to have a name, and it couldn't be Superman... 'Potter' did fit him.

"Mew." The cat simply said and fell asleep on Chris again, who grinned cockily at his brother and finished opening his presents.

* * *

Two hours later, and the birthday celebration was offically over. Wyatt and Chris were upstairs, asleep, and Potter had snuck up too many times to count, so that he could sleep on Chris' chest. Piper and Leo figured that, as Chris had wished Potter into existance, the cat might be a little closer to Chris than the rest of the family.

As soon as Chris and Wyatt had gone to sleep, Leo had checked with the Elders, who assured Leo that this was simply a childhood thing, something called 'Wishcraft', and that most children grow out of it fairly quickly.

Leo was happy about that, though. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with two all-powerful kids. Sure, Chris packed a punch, but he was never going to be as powerful as Wyatt. That's just the way the cookie crumbled. But he didn't want Chris to be as powerful as Wyatt. Or else he wouldn't be the neurotic, inferiority-complex victim that the older Chris had been.

"Leo, you've got a phonecall. From Sarah." Phoebe said, holding out the phone. Leo took the reciever and talked into it.

"Hey Sarah. Nice of you to call back."

"I'm sorry if it's late. I had an issue." Sarah said on the other line. She sounded exhausted.

"Anything serious?"

"Oh, let's just say it involved a pony, two seven year olds, and a needle in a haystack." Sarah said, "But I called about Chris."

"Yeah, Chris. So, what's your evaluation of him?"

"Well, seeing what he can do, and his attitude, I would say that I am not sure I want Chris in this school." Leo stopped dead and frowned.

"What? Why not?" Leo asked.

"Look, Leo. The facts are that Chris is powerful. Very powerful. But he's cocky, too. And he likes attention. You know, from history, that's never a good idea." Sarah said, sounding like she didn't want to say it.

"Sarah, I can't believe you. Especially because you know that Chris will be going to the school. His Aunt Paige runs it."

"I'm not sure I'm following you. Are you saying that Chris should be given special treatment becuase his Aunt is my boss?" Sarah asked, a suddenly hostile tone coming over the phone.

"You know that's not what I'm saying."

"Well then, you should know that each child must be approved by me to get into this institution. And I feel that Chris is too dangerous to be taught."

"And I feel that Chris is apparently being misunderstood. By a young, unexperienced witch. I will call you back, Sarah." Leo said, and promptly hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Paige asked, as she saw Leo sit down and put his head in his hands.

"Your assistant just refused Chris admittance into your school." Leo said, thinking of what could possibly have gone wrong.

"What?" Paige said, and Leo explained the story.

"So, now, she says he's too dangerous. What kind of bull is that? Chris, dangerous? He goes back in time and saves the world!" Leo said, running a hand through his hair. But Paige thought of something.

"Leo...today, Chris used magic on his brother." Paige said.

"Yeah, so what? Wyatt used magic on Chris, too?"

"And when the cake thing happened, he didn't freeze it. He blew it up. Instinctively, he used his most violent power." Paige continued. Leo did not like where this was going.

"What are you saying, Paige. That now Chris is evil?" Leo said, angrily.

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying. Look, Leo, when I was a social worker, I was taught that every decision a parent makes will impact their child's life in ways they can't imagine. What if, by trying so hard to give Chris attention, and keeping Wyatt good...what if we reverse the tables?"

"I'm sorry...what?" Leo asked, trying to make sense of what his sister-in-law was saying.

"Chris was apparently fairly neglected by you in the other future, right?" Paige said. Leo nodded. "And Chris lost his mother fairly early in his life. And his entire existence was spent trying to keep his mother alive by saving his brother from evil, right?" Leo started to grasp it... "What if, by changing all of that, Wyatt has to spend his entire existence saving Chris?"

"But there's one difference. Wyatt's the more powerful one." Leo said. He had gotten Paige there.

"Well, it seems as if our Chris is a lot more powerful than Future Chris. Like, in the other future, Chris seemed to only have two or three powers. I think that maybe by doing so much good, Chris Perry gave our Chris a huge power boost. Or all of our attention fueled his powers, or something. Either way, I think that our Chris is in a lot of danger." Paige said.

"And what do you think we should about that? Neglect him? Kill Piper?" Leo said, angrily. How dare Paige actually suggest that his little boy was going to grow up evil!

"No...I think we need...to bind Chris' powers." Paige said, looking upset at the idea, but knowing that it might be the one thing that kept Chris Halliwell on the side of good.

"Or we could just teach him the difference between right and wrong, and trust him to be the good person I know he is!" Leo said, standing up. Two people in one day, telling him his angel was evil! This was rediculous!

"Leo, all the pieces point to Chris screwing himself over when he saved his brother! Do you really want to be the person to blame if Chris becomes the ruler of the underworld?" Paige asked, knowing how hard it must be to hear this. But Paige had this concern ever since she had seen Chris try to blow his brother up for the first time. When he was two.

"...No...I don't." Leo said, looking at his shoes. "But I don't want to bind his powers. That's not fair to him."

Paige looked at Leo for a few seconds and nodded. "Fine. But, I agree with Sarah. I don't think he should be put into Magic School..." And she walked up the stairs.

Leo just looked at her back, wondering if he was ever going to be a good father...

* * *

Yeah, I know...no one wants to even hear that Chris might be evil. But hold on, there's a reason I updated twice!  
READ!...and then..REVIEW! 

MAKE A PUPPY HAPPY!  
Review!


	5. The Mysterious Stranger

NEXT

* * *

Title Here  
by me...NEXT CHAPTER!

"Leo.."

"No, Piper. I will not listen to your sister and bind my child's powers!"

The next morning, Leo had filled Piper in on everything that had happened the night before.

"Look, Leo, I'm not saying all of his powers, just the more active ones. Before something horrible happens." Piper just wanted one day where her sons weren't turning evil! Was that too much to ask for, really?

"Something horrible is happening." Leo said, sighing, "His family doesn't trust him. Doesn't trust that the man who saved our family-the world-can't be that man in another timeframe. Chris might have changed the future, but he didn't change himself. And it's an insult to his memory to even think so."

"Leo, have you ever noticed that our little boy is not future Chris? There is no memory to insult, here!" Piper said, exasperated by her husband. "If you really want to be a good father, you have to make sure that your son doesn't destroy himself. And maybe the only way we can do that is by binding his powers. Just until we're sure he can handle them."

"When...but..." Leo tried to make an argument for future Chris, but he knew that he was running out of options. It was time to negotiate. "...If we bound his powers...how would he defend himself against demons?"

"He'd still be half-whitelighter. He can orb." Piper said, smiling a little.

"...But what if there's an attack on one of us? You know he'd try to save us." Leo grasped at straws. Little Chris barely knew that his family was in any danger, let alone that he had to help them when they were.

"Save us? Leo...come on. You know that he's too young to think about that stuff, yet. We'll teach him how to live without magical powers."

"What about Wyatt? Won't Chris feel so beneath his brother if Wyatt completely overpowers him on a daily basis? How will Chris be able to stand up to his brother?"

"He does it in the past...future...whatever. Leo, you saw Chris with just one power." Piper said. "And if it means that much to you, we can let Chris keep his telekenisis, just like Chris Perry." She saw her husband look slightly uneasy. "Leo, maybe this is meant to be. Ever think of that?"

Leo looked at Piper with hurt in his eyes.

"If you think that stopping our son from being who he is is meant to be...then you are not the Piper I married." Leo said, looking down. "I don't know if I'll be able to stay here any more..."

And with that, he orbed out.

"So, we're really going to bind Chris' powers?" Paige said, looking fairly happy for an aunt about to take away a part of her nephew.

"I guess so..." Piper said, putting essence of rue into the potion. She had decided to deal with Chris now, and Leo later.

"But what about Leo?" Phoebe said, sitting a bit aways from her sisters. She wasn't sure that this was the best move.

"What about him? Chris told us that Leo wasn't a part of his life, and look how great he turned out anyways. Maybe, for a little while, we need to follow the old past's design, just to be safe." Paige said, handing Piper the final ingredient.

"But won't that include Wyatt-"

"Not without Gideon kidnapping him as a baby. And as you see, Wyatt wasn't kidnapped as a baby." Paige just wanted to get this over with, to be completely honest.

"Yes, he was. We saved him quickly. But he was in the Underworld with Gideon, alone." Phoebe pointed out.

"Look, whatever. Let's just do this before I change my mind. Now, Paige, this potion...it won't block his whitelighter powers or his telekenesis, right?"

"Yeah. But it will take healing away." Paige said, biting her lip. "Technically, healing is a whitelighter power, but some witches have it. It's in the gray area, really...so most likely, Chris will lose that power."

"What? But what if something happens?" Piper said, looking a littlenervous at the prospect of having one less healer on their hands.

"Chris might never get that power. And, if he turns evil, he won't have it anyways. So, personally, I think that having a good Chris is better than having no Chris." Paige said, impatient.

"Did you just hear what you..." Phoebe said, wondering what was the matter with her baby sister.

"Let's just do this!" Paige said, picking up the potion. "Chris, come here for a second, please!"

"No, Paige-" Piper started, but it was too late. Orbs were already filling the attic, and Chris appeared.

"Yeah, Aunt Paige?" He asked, walking towards them. "Ooh! Pretty...Mommy, what's this?" Chris said, reaching out to touch the potion.

"No, Chris, don't touch it! It's really...hot." Piper said. She actually had no idea what happened if one touched a potion that was meant to drink...would it work? Well, this was obviously not the time to find out.

"Chris, sweetie, we need you to drink this potion." Paige said, handing it out for Chris to see.

"Why? Am I sick? I feel fine." Chris said, as the little boy had obviously not been asked to drink potions every other day. It was a very rare occurance, really.

"No, honey. We just need to do something." Piper said, feeling worse and worse by the minute about this...maybe Leo was right...maybe she should wait-

But she never got to finish that thought. Becuase a teenage girl came barging in through the wall of the attic.

"NO, CHRIS! DON'T DO IT!" The girl said, throwing the potion from Chris' hands and onto the floor.

"Who are you?" Paige asked, standing up.

"I'm from the future. I've come to save your son." The girl said, taking off her sunglasses. It was oddly reminiscient of Chris' arrival, really...

"Do you all wear sunglasses in the future, non-stop?" Phoebe said, getting an odd look from the girl...who was so familiar...

"Been there, done that." Paige said, rubbing her head in her hand.

"Oh no...this can't be happening again..." Piper finally said, while sitting down on the couch upstairs. She couldn't handle this right now...this girl coming from the future could only mean one thing in her mind.

Chris really did turn evil in the future...

* * *

"So, what are you saving my son from? Evil demon? His brother perhaps? Maybe a change of pace, and it's actually a warlock bent on making sure I can not have a normal life. Come on, people!" Piper said, shaking her head. She had sent Chris away while they talked with the mysterious stranger from the future. And Piper felt that they really needed to close off that attic wall...maybe paint it with lead or something, to keep out future predators...maybe lace it with barbed wire...

"I'm saving him from you." She said, everyone...well, by everyone, we mean us...we knew she meant business.

"From us? What are we gonna do to Wyatt?" Piper said.

"Not Wyatt, you halfwits. Chris. I'm here to save Chris." The girl said.

"Hm...now, I gotta say..that's a new one." Phoebe said, but Paige looked like she couldn't care less.

"Yeah, yeah, ok lady, just warn us of the impending death and go on your merry little way. We've got some binding to do." Piper looked oddly at her sister for a moment, and then started to feel the need to bind Chris' powers again...this couldn't be normal, she thought to herself...but she still wanted to kick out future-girl and get back to binding her son.

"You are the impending...well, not death. Danger. Look, you can't bind Chris' powers. Or something bad will happen." The stranger said. And the feeling Piper had went away again.

"So...what you're saying is...if we bind Chris' powers, something bad will happen?" Piper said.

"Yeah...that's exactly what I said." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't you roll your little teenage eyes at my sister, girly. Or you're gonna wish you had no future." Paige threatened, earning a few more odd looks.

"Yeah..." The future girl said. "Anyways...well, trust me. You can't bind Chris' powers. OK? We all good here?"

"And what's your name again?" Phoebe said. She had an inkling that she knew who it was, but she didn't want to start screaming names out of nowhere.

"What does that have to do with- well, Ican't tell you. Future-"

"Consequences, jeez, we know!" Paige said, "So, tell me _why_ we can't bind Chris' powers now!"

"Paige, what is the matter with you?" Piper said, hitting her sister on the arm. But the feeling came back. And she wanted to know the answer, too.

"You can't bind Chris' powers because he needs them in the future. He needs to fulfill his destiny." The girl said.

"The destiny where he saves Wyatt? Becuase, uh...he's already done that." Piper said.

"No, Chris has better things to do than to save his brother, you know." Future-girl replied.

"So...Chris doesn't turn evil in the future?" Piper asked.

"Chris? Chris Halliwell...are you kidding? Look, I'm not even going to get into it. Chris needs his powers. Without them, we're all screwed. All of us."

"You didn't answer our question..." Piper said, about ready to blow this girl into pieces.

"No, Chris doesn't turn evil."

"Or Wyatt?" Piper added.

"...Chris needs those powers. Please, believe me." The girl begged...

"How do we know she's not lying?" Paige said to Piper. Piper looked at her sister and sighed.

"I'm not lying!" Mysterious teenager replied. "Was it this hard for Chris Perry to convince you?"

"Yeah, actually..." Phoebe replied, reminiscing.

"You know, we didn'treally believe him until we found out who he was..." Paige added.

"We were really kinda mean to him before that..." Piper finished.

"Oh well, good thing we found out eventually. So, what say you blow her up now, Piper?" Paige said, just wanting to get on with the binding, already.

Piper looked happy with this idea and raised her hands, but the girl jumped out of the way before Piper's blast could reach her.

"What? Why would you blow me up? I didn't do anything!" About-to-be-blown-up girl said. " If you blow me up, you'll be making the biggest mistake of them all."

"And what were a few of our other mistakes, if you don't mind me asking?" Piper asked, getting angry now...she didn't like missing her targets. Or her targets mouthing off...

The girl just stared at them "Don't you guys see it?" She said, "You are repeating history?Well...it's not really history because it didn't happen...but it could...oh, you know what I mean!You are repeating the same mistakes you all VOWED not to make!"She wasstanding up and shouting at the sisters, beacuse well...someone needed to. "According to you guys, Chris Perry's father wasn't around. That's because Leo left when you bound Chris' powers! He couldn't stand the idea that he had failed his son again! And you wonder why Chris Perry died at 23, trying to save his brother? It's becuase you stripped him of the powers he needed to save his brother! And why did Wyatt turn in the first place? Becuase you bound Chris' powers and let Wyatt bully him, and everyonearound him. You never believed a word Chris said, becuase he might be the evil one! But would Wyatt ever be evil? Not after Chris Perry saved him! Well, guess what? Just because some stupid Elder didn't kidnap yourprecious son, that's not the only thing that could get to him!Everything that happened to Chris Perry will happen to Chris Halliwell if you don't watch your step. And unfortunately, you're all falling right into a trap!"

This caused the Charmed Ones to stay silent and think about what this girl had said.

"So much for future consequences..." Phoebe said, still trying to place that girl.

"Well...I still vote for blowing you up and binding Chris' powers!" Paige said, turning to Piper. But Piper hushed her sister...

"No, she'sright. We're making the same mistakes we made before. We're not trusting Chris to be the good boy that he is. That Leo knows he is." Piper said, a bright light coming off of her.

"Oh no...Paige, that's not a good light. That means that she was under a-and you just flashed, too." Phoebe was freaking out, as Paige did just have the same bright light come off of her. "What is going on here?"

"My job is done. See, this is all Chris had to do..but no, he had to make it into a dramatic production..Chris, you are an idiot...and when I get back, you are getting such a..." But the girl was already out the way she came, leaving a shocked trio and a boiling-over potion.

" MELINDA!" Phoebe screamed, and ran to get her daughter, who apparently, just saved the world...

* * *

Wow...that might have been one of the most messed up chapters I have ever written.  
Please, I need lots of feedback to keep going. I'm like...a rabbit. I need carrots. 

FEED A HOMELESS PERSON TODAY!  
REVIEW! Please!


	6. The aftermath

Yeah...sorry about the delay...I've had college auditions and stuff...but hey, I'm pretty angry at the Charmed creators for completely writing Chris out of like...everything. Anyone else with me?...No? Ok then..On with the storyyyyyyy! 

Thanks for the reviews. by the way.

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.

* * *

Chris was in his room, playing with Wyatt, after the whole 'potion' thing. And he was never as confused as he was right then.

"Wyatt, why did Mommy want me to drink that potion?" Chris asked, for the millionth time. Wyatt was sick and tired of his brother asking over and over and over and over...it was boring, and distracting him from reading his book. And he didn't care that it was "The Cat in the Hat", or that he had already read it 38 times!

"I dunno. Ask Mommy." Wyatt said, flipping the page non-chalantly.

"She's busy with that girl." This got Wyatt's attention.

"What girl?" Wyatt asked, closing his book and looking at his little brother.

"The girl who came out of the wall...she told me not to drink the potion." Chris said, remembering the scary experience. She was big and fast...and scary!

"In the attic?" Wyatt said. "The wall in the attic...Chris, come with me." Someone coming through a wall...he searched his memory, but nothing came. But Wyatt was sure he knew something about someone coming through the wall in the attic. It was like...a dream or something, but he knew there was something to it.

"But won't we get in-" Chris saw how angry his Aunt Paige was earlier, and he didn't want to get into any trouble.

"We won't get in trouble. Let's go." Wyatt said, grabbing his brother and orbing into the attic. The boys were not allowed to be alone in the attic without supervision, but Wyatt didn't care at that moment. He had to see the book that his mother kept flipping through.

"_The Book of Windows_!" Chris said in awe, pointing at the book on the pedistal-thing. He always wanted to see that book, but his mother and Aunts would never let him near it.

Wyatt held out his hand, and tried to get the book to come to him, but oddly enough, it wouldn't.

"Wyatt, why didn't the book of Windows come to you?" Chris asked, knowing what his brother was trying to do. He knew when his brother was trying to use his powers, and this was one of those times. It was nice, because, for once, Wyatt wasn't using them against him...

"I don't know...Chris, you try."

"Book of Windows!" Chris said, but the book didn't come to him. Although, that could be becuase he wasn't calling it by it's right name, but...who's going to tell him that?

"Didn't work...ok, I have another idea. Chris, push down the table-thing as hard as you can." Wyatt said, and Chris did as he was told. The pedistal came down, and Wyatt quickly froze it to stop it from falling. The Book, though, didn't freeze.

"I don't think we can use our powers on this book." Wyatt said, reaching for the book and trying to pick it up. But it was incredibly heavy. "Chris, can you help me? I want to bring this downstairs."

"Why can't you just orb with it?" Chris asked. Wyatt looked at his younger brother with a look that plainly said, 'you're a friggin' dumbass.'...only, because Wyatt's six, it translated into 'you're a stupid-head!'

"Becuase that would be a power...and I just said that we can't use our powers on this book. Now come on!" Wyatt said, and Chris, albeit reluctantly, helped his brother lug the heavy book down the stairs and back into their room.

Unfortunately, with Wyatt leaving, the pedistal un-froze and clanged to the ground.

* * *

Downstairs, the sisters (you can't really call them girls when two of them are parents, now can you?), were talking about what the_ hell_ just happened. 

"So, you're saying that your daughter just came into the past to save her cousin who came into the past to save his brother?" Paige asked Phoebe, who just nodded.

"Who does Wyatt get to save, then?" Paige said. It didn't seem right that all roads had to end with Wyatt being saved...considering he had the whole "all-powerful" thing going on...

"Maybe he'll be a good little boy and stay in his time frame like _normal _people!" Piper said, trying to get her aggression out somehow that didn't involve blowing up her expensive pillows...because, even the Charmed Ones needed nice things...

"Well, people wouldn't have to come into the past to save our children if we could just do our jobs as parents and not bind or turn them." Leo said, pacing. He liked to pace. Pacing was what he did best. His pacifist side told him not to calm down, but his faternal side told him to freak out...so he paced.

"We _are _horrible parents, aren't we?" Piper said, sighing. She could not understand it. How could she be so absolutely bad at being a mother? There had to be someone better for the job of raising the most powerful children in the world...

"You're not horrible parents." Phoebe said. "Every parent makes choices that affect their children. The difference is, with your children, the consequences tend to be a little more...extreme."

"And plus, I was pushing for the whole "bind the child's powers" thinga little too much...sorry about that." Paige said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, by the way, did anyone else notice that you and Piper were under a spell?" Phoebe asked, but no one seemed to hear her. So, she gave up and mumbled,"Oh well, maybe I'll try again tomorrow." in that sarcastic manner that everyone loves so much. She had been trying to get them to realize that they were not acting of their own will for the past half hour, but no one seemed to care...

"I won't take offense to you acknowledging your nephew as 'the child'...thanks...but, what are we going to do about Chris, anyway?" Piper asked, attempting to avoid the conflict with her baby sister.

"What do you mean? We let him live life as a full-powered child..." Leo said, hoping that Piper didn't try to ruin her son again. Becuase...that would just suck.

"That's not what I meant. Paige, we can't enroll him in Magic School without permission from Sarah, right?...and let's face it...she's not going to accept him anytime soon..." Piper replied. Leo relaxed a little now that he knew that his wife wasn't out for his son's powers...although, he was certainly asking himself how his family became so dysfunctional...

"Well, I can't overrule Sarah...I gave her the job for a reason, and I especially can't make an exception for my nephew. It would be some serious nepotism." Paige said, biting her bottom lip. "I think the best option would be to teach Chris here. At the manor. I mean, I teach most of the classes at the school, anyways. There wouldn't be too much of a difference."

"What about Wyatt? We can't have Wyatt go to Magic School and not Chris. He'll feel so left out." Leo retorted, remembering to keep things fair.

"Well then, we'll just have to take Wyatt out of school, too." Piper thought aloud. She didn't want to take her eldest out of school, but in the game of fairness, it had to be done..

"Well, I'm sure he'll be happy." Paige said, hoping to make it easier.

"What do you mean by that?" Piper snapped at her. Jeeze...you try and cheep someone up around her and you get slapped in the face...

"What I mean is, Wyatt just goes there because we want him to.it's not like he's in love with the place." Paige backed. Leo and Piper looked at her like she had three heads. And a couple of extra arms. Maybe a leg...no, that's too much. Three heads, two arms and a peg leg...there, that sounds about right.

"What are you talking about?" Demanded his mother, who right now was a _little _peeved.

"Well, Wyatt told me once that he doesn't even like using his powers. He wishes he could just have a normal life." Paige said, feeling bad about breaking her confidence with her nephew to his parents. She knew how much she hated it when her dad told her mom things that Paige had never intended her mother to know...like that she failed math...

"Looks like he takes after his mother..." Leo said, grinning at Piper-who did not look amused.

"You mean, that all that crap he puts his brother through...and all that crap he puts everyone else through...and he doesn't even_ like doing it!_"

"He does it to get back at Chris for doing it. Now _that_ boy loves his magic..." Phoebe said.

"But Chris Perry said-" Piper started, but her youngest sister cut her off.

"Piper, it's time to forget about Chris Perry. And it's about time you realize that your sons are not the same sons that he saved. We all miss him. And none of us want to think about any of that happening again. But we can't live our lives based on what happens in the future. We need to live in the present."

Piper sat there for a few seconds, and then, looked like she was about to say something when she heard a clang from upstairs.

The sisters and Leo looked up, and immediately realized the only thing that would make that specific sound; wood on wood.

"The Book!" Piper said, and they all ran up to the attic.

But the Book of Shadows was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boys' room, Wyatt was flipping through the pages. 

He got to one page with a picture of a blue portal, and Chris made him stop.

"That's what the girl came out of! The ..." at this point, he made a 'swirly' motion with his hands "thing!"

"A time, p...port...portal? I don't know what that word is..." Wyatt said, attempting to read. He could read decently, by sounding out words, but he wasn't that great yet. He was just in 1st grade, for crying out loud!

"I dunno...a door?" Chris guessed, and Wyatt figured that must be it. It kinda made sense, anyways...

"A...por...door ...that...that...that takes one from one time to...to..an...anoth..er..another." Wyatt said, absolutely _exhausted_ by his reading.

"Does that mean that the girl camed from another time?" Chris asked.

"Well, maybe..." Wyatt started, but was cut off by his mother throwing open his door. His eyes went big and he tried to hide the book, but it was heavy, and he obviously couldn't orb it anywhere.

Chris was a little smarter...he threw himself on top of the book to hide it from view temporarily. Taking the Book of Windows was never a good idea, and to take it without permission meant gounding for sure!

"Chris, Wyatt, are you both ok?" Piper said, running in to check on her sons. Phoebe had gone to check on Melinda, who was sleeping in complete safety.

"Yes, Mommy. We're ok." Wyatt said, putting on his 'angel face'-

Which Piper knew meant trouble.

"OK, you two...Chris...why are you laying like..what are you on top of?" Piper saw that her son was laying on top of an old...oh no...

"Mommy, it was my idea! Chris had nothing to do with it! Really!" Wyatt said, throwing himself on the mercy of the court...

"I'm sure he didn't...Chris, get off the Book. _Now_." Piper looked pretty angry. But then, she remembered what she had almost done to her youngest son, and decided to let him off for this one. And this one ONLY.

"Mommy, I just wanted to know what the potion was...and why the girl came through the time door thing..." Chris said, giving his mother the angel face now. It worked for Wyatt, why not for him?

"...the time door?" Piper asked and looked down at the page that Chris had thrown himself on top of. Really, he was just lucky he hadn't ripped it while he was trying to "hide" it so well...

"Yeah...that." Chris said, pointing to the blue swirly thing on the page.

"It's a time portal, honey. Not a time door." Piper believed in teaching her sons vocabulary from a young age.

"Why did the girl come through the time poral, then?" Chris asked.

"_Portal_. It's a story I will tell you when you are a little older. Right now, it's time for your nap." Piper said, sighing. She wouldn't tell either of them off. They were just curious, after all. And no harm done, really. She picked up the book and examined it. Looks like neither of her children destroyed it...yet.

"Nap? But Mommy, I'm not tired!" Chris said, but to no relieve. His mother helped him take off his shoes, and put him in bed for his nap.

"Mommy, while Chris takes a nap, can I watch TV?" Wyatt asked, hoping that his mother was in a good enough mood to let him do that.

Piper looked wary. Every time Wyatt watched TV, he would end up terrorizing his little brother by making all the scary things come to life.

"I actually need to talk to you for a little while." Piper said, taking the hand of her "big boy" and leading him out of the room, Book in hand. "Good night, Chris!"

But Chris was already asleep.

And Chris had weird dreams. Dreams of a scary man coming out of the portait next to Aunt Paige's on the wall in Magic School. And that man hurting his Mommy and Daddy...

And Dreams that the bad man hurt him. _Bad.

* * *

_

Um...this is where I insert scary music and all that.  
Hope you liked it...aka, hope it didn't suck too much!  
Hm...let's see...did you know that every time you review, and Angel gets it's wings? 

LET THE ANGELS LIVE!  
REVIEW!

Sincerely, Review-whore Leora


	7. The bad man cometh

Well, hit me with a fish and call me Gabriel...I'm sorry for being late. Again. I'm doing about a million things right now, and inspiration can only hit so many times..lol. Thanks for the reivews!

On with the story!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.

* * *

"Wyatt, do you like Magic School?" Piper asked her son, who looked shocked at the question. He wasn't ever going to tell her this...in fact, he never told anyone this. 

"Of course, mommy..." Wyatt lied through his teeth.

"You know, Wyatt. It's not nice to lie. I won't be mad, I promise." Piper said.

Wyatt looked at his mother for a few moments, and sighed. "It's not that I don't like it..." And then, he looked at his mother once again, "...ok, maybe I don't like it. But, it's becuase I don't like being so..._weird_."

"Weird?"

"Yeah...you know? Everyone treats me different. Like, I'm more specialer than anyone else. But I don't want to be special. I just want to be like everyone else..." Wyatt bit his lip. He hoped that his mother wouldn't be angry.

Piper stared at her son in shock. This was supposed to be the son that turned into a power-hungry Demon Lo-...oh wait, she had to forget about the past/future...damn...this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Wyatt, it's fine that you don't want to be at Magic School. Would you rather we teach you, your aunts and I, how to use your powers?" Piper said, thinking that it would be better for Wyatt if he thought he was choosing this.

"...Mommy?" He really didn't want to ask this of his mother, but he knew that he was going to have to at some point, and it might as well be now...

"Yeah, honey?"

"Do I-" But he never got to finish that question. Because Chris had just orbed into his unsuspecting mother's arms.

* * *

"**MOMMY!**" Chris screamed as he clutched onto his mother. The bad man just hurt his mommy REALLY REALLY BAD! And Chris did not want to think about it anymore, but it kept flashing in front of his eyes. 

"Chris, what's wrong?" Piper said, immediately fearing the worst. Demon attack in the boys' room. "Was it a demon?"

"NO!" Chris cried. "He was a bad man! He wasmean! And he threw white stuff at you and daddy, and Wyatt, and you didn't get up and I kept telling you to get up, becuase the bad man was trying to get to me, but you didn't get up, and Daddy didn't get up, and Wyatt tried to stop him, but the bad man just pushed him and I couldn't blow him up or _nothin'_!"

Piper and Wyatt looked on in horror. Chris had never acted like this. Not even when Wyatt made him think that the clowns on his walls were going to eat him in the middle of the night.

"Honey, I think it was just a dream!" Piper said, but Chris just shook his head wildly.

"NO! It wasn't a dream! It was real!" Chris was scared. "And the bad man was real! And he hurt me!" Chris lifted up his shirt to show Piper his wound, but there wasn't one.

"Chris, there's nothing there, dufus!" Wyatt said, amazed at the gullible brother he had. Obviously, it was just a nightmare... "You just had a bad dream."

But Chris just cried harder.

"Oh, great job Wyatt. You're really helping things!" Piper said, trying to sooth her little boy. "Can you just get some water, please?" And when Wyatt looked like his was about to magick himself some water- "_Without magic_!"

Wyatt looked surly as he walked into the kitchen and got his baby brother some water.

When he came back, Chris was quietly whimpering against his mother's chest. As Piper let him drink the water, you could see him getting more collected.

"It wasn't a dream, Mommy." Chris confirmed, but Piper wasn't having it.

"Yes, it was, honey. If it was real, would Daddy and Wyatt and I still be here with you?" Chris had no answer. "Chris, baby, don't worry about us, ok? I promise, we will always be here to protect you."

"...You double promise?"

"I triple promise."

"_Pinky swear_." Chris said, knowing that the pinky swear was an unbreakable bond. You had to do whatever you pinky swore to do.

Wyatt knew this, too. And he gasped when his mother actually attached her pinky with his brother's.

He just hoped that his mother had crossed her fingers behind her back. Or else that meant that he was stuck protecting Chris for ever!

* * *

The next day, all the sisters had to go to their respective jobs, and Leo to the hardware store. He might have his whitelighter powers, but the Elders were not about to let Leo have charges, again. That would be dangerous. So, Leo had a job...as a handyman. Seemed like it was a good cover from the start, it might as well become his real job. 

However, this left Wyatt and Chris alone. Well, not alone. Their grandfather was over, but he was asleep in front of the television. What is it with old men falling asleep while watching golf? If it's such a boring sport, then why would you watch it? Just change the channel and not abandon your duties as a babysitter... _Really_...

"Chris?" Wyatt said, playing in the sunroom with his little brother.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of..." hmm...think of a really scary person...OOH! "the boogie man?"

"_The booger man_?" Chris wrinkled his nose. That was gross!

"No, the boogie man. It's this monster that lives in little boys' closets." Wyatt said, grinning. But Chris wouldn't believe him this time...he just wouldn't.

"Yeah, right. Wyatt. I don't believe you." Chris said, folding his arms in front of his chest. Fool Chris once, shame on you, fool Chris twice...shame on Chris...but fool Chris more than twice...that just won't happen.

"No really. When I was little, I had to fight him. All little boys do. Haven't you ever heard that squeaky noises in our closet?" Wyatt asked, and at the look on Chris' face, he knew he had succeeded.

"...Yeah..." OK, you can fool Chris as many times as you want, apparently. But he had that bad dream again last night, and when he woke up, the closet door was wide open...

"Well, that's the boogey man." Wyatt said, but before Chris could say anything, he had a sudden daydream.

_He was in magic school, and the bad man from his dreams came out of the picture...the picture next to Aunt Paige's!_

Chris snapped out of his daydream, and knew that it was real. But now, he knew what to do...he just needed help.

"Chris, are you ok?" Wyatt actually looked concerned, His brother just had some kind of attack or something...

"No! Wyatt, come on! We have to go to magic school!" Chris said, pulling on his brother's arm.

"Chris..._it's vacation_!" Wyatt said, groaning. And indeed it was vacation. One of those days off becuase they had no snow days...because it never snows in San Fransico...but no one really had to know that, right?

"So? We need to catch the bad man!" Chris said, pulling his brother up again. But Wyatt was determined. He wasn't going to leave his house-especially not to chase Chris' nightmares.

"Chris, it was just a bad dream. There is no bad man." Wyatt explained, but Chris was fed up. He grabbed Wyatt and orbed to magic school, where the portraits were.

"Chris, I'm going-what is _that_?" Wyatt said, staring at the new picture. That wasn't there yesterday, he was almost sure of it...

A picture of a man was placed to the right of Aunt Paige's. A man named...Gideon...

...And Wyatt knew that name...how, he didn't know, but he remembered something about that name...about that face...he could almost remember it...something about this school...

And then, several things happened at once.

Sarah walked around the corner and saw the two boys,and Wyatt was unexplicably and suddenlyknocked backwards into a wall.

Oh, also,the bad man came out of the picture.

And he looked _angry_!

* * *

So, I hope that would be called a "cliffhanger"...I'm really not very good at this. But I try, so I imagine that you will all forgive my lack of...er...suspense...or...talent in general. Hehehe. OK...so, who watched the Olympics for Figure skating? On a really random note...hm...until next time... 

**SAVE THE BABY WHALES!  
REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
"Review me!" Leora


	8. Walls Come Tumbling Down

Man, the baby whales are happy...and so am I. Thank you all. Oh, and about all that stuff...well, you'll see... grins and laughs in an evil manner! 

On with the storrrrrrryyyyyyy!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.

* * *

"Wyatt!" Chris screamed as he saw his big brother crash into the wall. He tried to run to his 'protector', but Wyatt's forcefield came up and stopped everyone from reaching the poor child.

"The forcefield..." The bad man muttered, but Chris could hear it. He was too damn scared for his brother and himself to care much about the mutterings, though. "...I had almost forgotten..."

Then, he grabbed Chris and orbed out. Wyatt lowered his forcefield and stared. _Orbed_? He didn't know any demons that could _orb_!

But before he could think about this, Sarah grabbed Wyatt and ordered him to take her to the Manor. Wyatt did as she asked, and the appeared instantly at the Manor.

"Where are your parents?" Sarah said, looking around hastily. "What am I talking about? Paige is in the office. Quick. Back to Magic School."

"Miss Sarah, I would really rather-" Wyatt was scared and wanted to stay at home, and let his parents and aunts handle this one.

"Chris is gone! Don't you understand? We have to get to him!" Sarah said, urging the 6-year-old to move. She might be a little scared of Chris' power, but under no circumstance was she going to let the boy get hurt!

Wyatt looked around to assure her that his brother was not gone, had simply orbed out of the Bad Man's arms to the Manor, but couldn't find him...and that was bad...because they Pinky swore to Chris...and you can't break a pinky swear!

"Oh no...CHRIS IS GONE! ButMommy pinky swore that hewouldn't get into trouble!Ooh...Mommy and Daddy are going to KILL ME! Why did I let him drag me there? Why couldn't I just-" He would have rambled on if not for the grown-up in the room.

"Wyatt, honey, It's not your fault." Sarah said, but mentally adding the word 'yet'. If they didn't get to Chris soon, who knew what would happen...

And as much as Wyatt didn't want to admit it, he was afraid that they wouldn't get to his little brother in time, either.

So, Wyatt looked at Sarah, stiffened his resolve, and orbed them to Paige in Magic School.

"Wyatt? Sarah? What's the matter?" Paige said, knowing for a fact that Wyatt would not come to Magic School for a nice visit.

"Chris was taken." Wyatt said, "By a picture." Paige looked like Wyatt had three heads.

"Chris? Taken? _Picture_?" Paige asked, not comprehending at all. Sarah took a deep breath and told Paige what had happened.

"Oh my God..." Paige said, orbing to the wall with the pictures. She immediately knew that her worst fear had come to pass...

"_...Gideon_."

* * *

Piper was at P3, attempting to give the band a good, clean soundcheck. But nothing is ever easy for Piper Halliwell, apparently. Her sound guy was out, and no one seemed to know (not even her husband, who was there attempting to help), how to start up a delay without the cable... 

"Maybe there's another way..." Leo said, looking at the wires. But it was no use, he was a handy man...not an electrician.

"Can you do the set without the delay?" Piper asked, looking up at the band. And they were in the middle of shaking their heads uselessly when they froze.

"Piper, why did you do that?" Leo said, exasperated. Piper had a habit of freezing or blowing up the things she didn't want to see.

"...I didn't..." Piper said, and then heard the all-too familiar sound of jingling.

They turned around to see Wyatt and Sarah, standing there with Paige. Wyatt's hands were out, signaling that he had indeed frozen the room.

"What happened now?" Leo asked, but Piper paled. She knew...she somehow just knew...but she as hoping she was wrong...

"Where's Chris?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was enjoying life-or at least, enjoying being tied to a rock...ok, so he was crying his eyes out. He was tied to a rock, in a cage of blue light, and he just wanted to get out of there! 

Unfortunately, the "Bad Man", as he was now called, had different plans.

"You know, Christopher, you really messed up things, didn't you?" The Bad Man said. "If you hadn't messed with the grand design, none of this would have happened. If you had let me get rid of Wyatt before, you wouldn't be here right now. But now, I have to go through all of the trouble of killing Leo and Piper before I can get rid of you. And once I get rid of you, Wyatt will be all mine..."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt, young Christopher. Oh dear, your parents haven't even taught you manners...how dreadful."

But Chris had just about had it...his mommy and daddy taught him lots of manders! ...whatever those were...

"I know manders!" Chris said, not realizing that he had just interrupted, again. He had forgotten he was scared, forgotten that he was only five and didn't even know how to control some of his powers...he just knew that this Bad Man was going to hurt Mommy and Daddy and Wyatt! And only he got to mess with his older brother. No one else would get close. Especially some_ old_ guy.

"Proving my point splendidly." Old Bad Man said, staring at the boy. "I do believe that, if you were my son-which you aren't- because I'm a much stronger person than your father ever was, you would be punished. And I think I could arrange that, don't you?"

Chris didn't know what to say. He just stared at his feet.Anger filling him up, though. This Meanie was insulting his daddy!

"Answer me, boy!" He said, throwing the white light from Chris' dream at him.

And it hurt. A lot!

After about two seconds of this torture, Chris sat there, crying hysterically and shaking. He just wanted to go home! He wanted his Mommy!

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Chris stuttered out.

"Me? Oh, I'm an old friend, Christopher. Not that it will matter to you. As soon as your parents arrive, my plan will be set, and you will all be dead."

Chris wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but he knew that it wasn't good.

* * *

"What I don't understand is how you boys ended up at Magic School to begin with..." Paige said, scrying for her nephew. They needed to find him. _Now._

"Well, Chris had a funny look on his face for a while, and then, when he stopped, he yelled at me to go to Magic School. I tried not to, Mommy! But, he orbed me!" Wyatt wanted to make sure that his mommy knew that he wasn't responsilble for this.

"A look? What kind of-" Phoebe said, but was pulled into one of her premonitions.

When she came out of it, Wyatt pointed and said "Yeah, like that."

Paige's crystal fell as she looked up.

"Chris had a premonition?"

"What's a prenmation?" Wyatt asked.

"A premonition. He saw the future." Phoebe said. "I didn't know Chris had those..."

"He doesn-..." And then, Piper Halliwellsmacked herself. She actually smacked herself. Wyatt had to stop himself from giggling. This was not a funny occasion...but it looked _funny_!

"Of course, " She muttered, "_The bad man in the dream_...it wasn't a dream at all...you know, I really am the worst mother in the-"

"Tell us later. Right now, we need to get to the underworld." Phoebe said, hurrying her other sisters to her. Wyatt tried to come, but Piper stopped him

"No, Wyatt. Let us handle this. Just stay here with Miss Sarah, ok?" Piper kissed her oldest, and Paige orbed them to the underworld.

Wyatt just looked at Sarah, who had to sit down...so many things were happening...and she didn't understand a damn one of them.

* * *

Chris was staring at the crystal next to him really, really hard. He was tied to a rock, yes, so that meant he couldn't flick his hands and move the crystal...but maybe, he could move it with his head instead. 

"Christopher, there is no use. You will never get out of that cage without your Mommy and Daddy and Aunts to help you. Or maybe you need your precious brother, the All Powerful Wyatt. Christopher, have you ever felt like...you aren't as good as your brother?" The Bad Man was talking to him again. Chris tried not to listen, but he was loud and mean. So,he just shook his head no.

"No? You never thought that you wished you had that power? Had the attention of your Mommy and Daddy like he gets? I know ou, Christopher. And I know that you feel abandoned by your parents.You want to be better than Wyatt, don't you?" What was Mr. Meanie-Head talking about? His Mommy and Daddy loved him the same as Wyatt... Bad Man was seriously pissing him off. Wyatt wasn't better than he was! They were the same! And he never wanted to be better than his brother-ever!

"Chris, you're not that powerful. That's why I'm letting you live-for now. But your parents...they won't be so lucky." And that made Chris snap. He wasn't sure what did it, but the crystal blew up without Chris even looking at it, and the cage split apart.

"What? How did you-" The Bad Man was very confused. He didn't know how Chris could do something like that. Combustion was not one of his powers...at least, it hadn't been...maybe Gideon was wrong...no, he was never wrong...but this just meant that he had to dispose of Chris, too. Both of the Halliwell children had far too much power...however, he could not dwell on that right now. At the moment, he had a livid 5-year-old trying to blow him up.

"I am not better than Wyatt! And you LEAVE MY MOMMY AND DADDY ALONE!" Chris said, and immediately flicked his hands to blow up the Mean Man. But Mr. Meanie didn't blow up. He barely even fell backwards.

That made Gideon feel a lot better. So, Chris was a little more powerful than he had originally thought. At least he didn't rival his brother...yet.

"Oh, Christopher, you'll need to do much better than that." See, evil men have the horrible habit of goading on their opponents. Don't these idiots realize that they're just making these people stronger?

And, by goading Chris, Gideon made the biggest mistake of...well...his second life.

"Oh yeah?" Chris said, and flicked his hands again. And again. And again. And again.

Gideon still didn't blow up. But the cave around them came tumbling in. On top of the two of them.

Paige looked startled as she heard the rumbling sound coming from ahead. And as she looked over at her sisters, she knew that they had heard it, too.

"Paige, hurry." Was all Piper had to say for the three of them to be orbed immediately to the wreckage, no matter what demons had just seen them.

"Oh...my...God..._Piper_..." Paige whispered, as Piper fell to her knees.

Underneath some of the rubble, was Gideon. And next to his outstretched, dead hand...was Chris' shoe.

"My baby..." Piper said, feeling her heart break into about 15 thousand pieces. "_My baby_..."

* * *

I think I'll leave it there for now...I can't add any more without having to write an entire other chapter, and I am TIRED!  
So, good night, and see you all later!  
By the way-so happy that Chris and Wyatt were in an episode- and they looked so cute! 

**HELP THE HOMELESS**-er...yeah.  
**REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
Cliffhanger- biotch, Leora


	9. Return of the Chris

Well, sorry about the wait...see, I knew it was going to be a little while before I could get it out, but I also knew that a little suspense is good for...er...most people... 

Aside from that, thank you all for the reviews. They made my life...

And on with the story!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts

by ME!

* * *

Leo couldn't sense him. Couldn't sense his own son...Leo could always sense his sons though. Even if he was in the Underworld, he could always sense them. Wyatt was in the attic right this very moment. 

And the only reason Leo wouldn't be able to sense him is if Chris was 'Up There'. Chris could only be 'Up There' if he came into his whitelighter side, (which he wouldn't for a good many years), or he...no, Leo wouldn't even think of it. Chris was five. Five year olds can't...they wouldn't...Chris wouldn't...

But somewhere inside of Leo, he knew. His youngest son was 'Up There'...and Leo had never felt so hollow-so emotionless- in his entire life. And death. And life again...and death-oh, you know what we mean!

Piper, on the other hand, had plenty of emotion. In fact, she was absolutely devastated...she couldn't believe it. Her little boy. Her baby. Her five-year-old child was gone. Gone from the world forever...he wasn't supposed to be gone. He was supposed to grow up and fight with Wyatt and go to school, and have his first date, and even, maybe (a very BIG maybe as Piper still hadn't forgiven her) marry Bianca, the demon bitch from hell..but that was besides the point.. He was supposed to grow into his giant green eyes- hell, he was supposed to grow, _period_.

She didn't understand how her little boy could be gone so quickly. Without even a chance for her to save him.

And, as a result of all this confusion, Piper Halliwell was sitting in front of the rubble, hugging her little boy's shoe tightly to her body...while Phoebe and Paige vanquished the demons around that were trying to get to her.

* * *

Wyatt was with Miss Sarah, who was still trying to decipher what, exactly, had just happened. 

"So...Chris is...good?" Sarah said, "And he tried to save us?"

"Yes, Miss Sarah. Chris had a prenmition like Aunt Phoebe-"

"Premonition, honey..." Sarah corrected, automatically.

"Uh huh, that. And he saw the bad man, so he went to get rid of him." Wyatt finished. He didn't know why Miss Sarah was so stupid. Weren't grown-ups supposed to be smarter than little kids?

"But Chris could've gotten himself killed!" Sarah said, sitting up straight. She was still getting her head around it. Chris wasn't evil. He was stupid, yes. Stupid, foolish, and apparently reckless as all hell...but not evil...hm...whoda thunk it?

"Didn't you say once that 'having guts is just knowing what you have to do and doing it?'" Wyatt asked. Although he was certain that Miss Sarah had not used the term 'having guts', he knew the basics of it, and so did she. He was a smart kid, no one would ever be able to argue that.

"...I hope your brother is all right..." Sarah said, flopping back on the chair. She still couldn't understand how Gideon reappeared after all these years, but she knew that she would never get any answers from the child next to her.

So, she just let Wyatt play with some toys, and promptly collapsed on the couch.

* * *

Chris was majorly confused. 

Chris didn't understand what had happened. One minute he was in the bad man's cave, and the next, he was on a really bright floor, surrounded by a bunch of men in gold and white cloaks.

Then, he heard a bunch of clicks and sounds that didn't sound like anything he could make. It made him laugh, though, so he didn't mind it too much.

"Little Halliwell, what are you doing up here?" One of the hooded guys asked, leaning down to little Chris.

"I think I'm lost."Chris replied, shrugging, "I was really scared, and didn't know what to do, and now I'm here..."

"It was not your time to come up here. You had many years before you were supposed to be allowed admittance." One of the pretty cloaked boys said.

"What's ammidence?" Chris asked, but it seemed as if the people were 'clicking' to each other. Chris couldn't understand anything of what they were saying.

"Well, I think you have stumbled across this place. Do you know what this place is?" When Chris shook his head, one of the people picked him up and put him on one of their golden chairs. "This is called the Elder's Plane. And we are Elders...you are in a place that is very sacred. With a very sacred history. Do you know what 'sacred' is, young Christopher?" The person asked.

Chris wrinkled his nose.

"Please don't call me Christopher. It makes me think of Bad Man."

The 'Elders' clicked a few more times and asked Chris who the Bad Man was.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me his name. But he came out of the picture, and he said that he knew Mommy and Daddy." Chris said, remembering that his Mommy and Daddy were at P3 for a little while longer, but he still missed them horribly. Apparently, getting kidnapped can really make you miss your parents... "Can I go back to Mommy and Daddy now?"

"Chris, you are a very special case...I don't know if you fully understand how special you are..."

"Mommy says I'm special. And so does Daddy. But not Wyatt. Wyatt just says that I'm a brat...and that I'm..apotted..no, atoped..._adopted_, that's it! But Mommy and Aunt Phoebe says that's not true, and that Perry is just the name of the puppy we were gotting, but then Perry ended up being a mean doggy, and instead, I got a cat. But Wyatt doesn't like his name-I named him Potter-"

"Oh my, for a little boy, you do talk quite a lot, don't you?" The first 'Elder' said, and then clicked to another 'Elder'...boy, that was a funny word...'Elder'...

Chris giggled. He still hadn't understood any of what the old man was clicking, but he seemed nice.

"Well, what are we going to do with you, young Chris?"

"I dunno..." Chris said, making the 'Elders' laugh again. Only in strange clicks.

One of them took his hand, and asked Chris is he was ready.

"Ready for what?" Chris asked, scrunching up his nose.

"We're going to leave." The man said. But Chris was enjoying himself.

"Can't I stay here for a little while?"

"No, you can't, Christopher."

Chirs' nose scrunched up, again,

"Can I come back, then?"

"When you're ready. you will come. Now, are you ready?"

"Uh huh..." Chris said, and was about to grab the Elder's hand when he looked back up at the robed man. "Mr?"

The man looked back down to Chris. "Yes, Chris?"

"What's your name?"

The Elder was astonished. No one had ever asked the name of an Elder. If They wanted to give Their names, it would be fine. But to ask for it was a sign of disrespect and rudeness.

Then again, it wasn't often you met a 5-year-old like Chris Halliwell.

"My name is Peter."

* * *

After about two or three hours of wailing, Piper was ready to go back to her home. She would be crying more when she got there, no doubt, but first, she would getrevenge on the world,and hide in her room until forever came and left. 

Without words, she told Leo to orb her back to the Manor, while Paige would orb Phoebe. Neither of them knew what to do with themselves. They didn't know how to feel, how to act...how to live without the youngest member of their family. It seemed so...wrong that Chris would be destined to live such a short life. Especially after what the little boy had done, and was supposed to do.

They appeared in the attic, and flew down after orbing in the same exact spot as Piper and Leo were standing.

"Watch where you're orbing, Paige!" Phoebe said, getting up and dusting herself off. Then, she looked at Piper, who was frozen to her spot of floor. "What is the matter with...oh my**..GOD**!"

Because, sitting right there, playing with his older brother and under the supervision of an uncouncious school teacher and an Elder, was Chris Halliwell.

"CHRIS!" Paige said, grabbing the boy and hugging him with all his might. She put him down, only for him to be picked back up by his other aunt and his father.

Finally, Piper came up to him and knelt down beside him.

"Mommy, guess what I did today?" Chris wanted to tell his Mommy what Peter the Elder told him. That he had beat the Mean Man, and had saved his family!

"I already know, Chris." Piper said, crying again.

Only this time, it was tears of joy. Her baby was back! And she would _NEVER_ lose him again!

"You know? How do _you _know?" Chris asked, but his mother just sat there, hugging him.

This was fine for about 5 minutes. Then, he got really bored.

"Mommy, can you let go, now?" Chris asked his mother. But she wouldn't do it. She couldn't do it.

"Not yet, Chris. Just sit here with Mommy for a few more minutes, ok?" Piper said, and Wyatt looked on in awkward facsination. How was it that his mother could be so happy when Chris had broken her rules? He wanted to be very angry at Chris. Who could not be? Wyatt couldn't get his mind around it. Chris forces his brother to leave the safety of their home and gets himself taken by an Evil demon-man, and then hours later, shows up in the attic with another man, giggling and laughing like nothing had happened at all?

Wyatt didn't understand it. And he didn't think he ever would. But he knew one thing. Chris was safe, and his Mommy was happy. Maybe that was enough. For now.

* * *

A couple of months later, Wyatt and Chris were enjoying summer. They knew that, in September, they would be starting Magic School (returning for Wyatt...of course, although he would only be attending part time, spending a full day in the public elementary school...what a mouthful...). The day after Chris had been kidnapped and returned, Sarah showed up and had a long chat with Leo and Piper. 

By long chat, we mean that Sarah was begging the couple for their forgiveness, and was more than willing to put Chris in whatever program they wanted.

Piper and Leo also had a long chat with Peter the Elder. Peter was apparently designated to deal with the messes that the Halliwell children were bound to make. No one knew what kind of problems they were going to run into, but with such powerful children, anything is possible..for instance, a man who is supposed to be dead can try to kidnap them by posing as a portrait. Yes, they learned that Gideon was in the Wasteland, had been sent there by the Tribunal to be punished for his sins. Apparently though, he learned how to cross the plane into the Magic School portraits, and slowly but surely, created a portrait for him to appear in. If Chris hadn't had the premonition of Gideon coming through the portrait, he would have been able to become a powerful being again, only this time, would most likely be able to capture Wyatt and Chris...and well, you know the rest.

It's not as if you all didn't figure this out before, right?

Becuase it's always the same...a demon tries to come in and kill one or more of this special little family, and they always get through it-except for that one time with Prue, but really...no one liked her all that much...ok, so maybe they did. But that takes away from our lesson, so we're going to make it up and say it never happened, deal?

Good.

All in all, Piper figured, it was just another day in the life of a Halliwell...

Hopefully, they'd live through the next.

* * *

Oh, I should probably tell you...it's not the end. It's just the beginning...hehehe.  
Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Do you wish I had never written it? Please, tell me. I'm a sucker for reviews... (ps-Oscars? Jon Stewart is my favorite person-EVER!) 

CURE THE COMMON COLD!  
REVIEW!


	10. Magical 'tales'

Thanks for the reviews! Very happy...

So, here's the next part in my story. I hope you will enjoy it.

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts  
by yours truly

* * *

"**MEEEEOOOOWWWWW!**" The black cat rushed downstairs to the kitchen where Piper was attempting to pay some bills. Potter was relatively unharmed...aside from the fact that his tail hair was completely blown off. She yelled upstairs to her youngest. 

"CHRIS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO POTTER?"

"IT WAS WYATT!"

"WYATT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO POTTER?"

"IT WAS CHRIS!"

And that's how life was at the Halliwell Manor roughly 2 years after the whole 'painting coming to life' incident. Chris was 6, Wyatt was 8, Melinda was 3-and Piper was about to kill _her_ children. Seriously, she was going to pull a Medea if they didn't stop with the same useless banter. 'It was Wyatt' 'It was Chris' 'No, it was you!' 'No, you did it!'-

"UH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"**YES, YOU DID**!"

"**NO**-"

"Boys!" Piper screamed to the rooms above her head. "Down here! _NOW_!"

She was sick of it, she was going to let them have it. She wasn't going to sit there and watch her two children bicker like...like...like _children_! Yeah, we know that made no sense, but Piper was past the point of making sense. She was livid. She was furious. She was ready to blow up her children. She was ready to-

laugh like hell at the sight of her two boys...becuase at that moment, they orbed into the kitchen, scared, shivering, and...covered in soap.

"Boys, what were you two doing?" Piper said, trying not to laugh at the obsurd looks her boys donned. Still trying to be angry...

"We were washing Potter." Chris said, looking at his mother...and it was gone! How were these children ever going to be disciplined when all their bad actions were followed by something so cute!

"Yeah, he_ stinks_." Wyatt pinched his nose, as if to make a point. Piper couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You..you gave Potter a _bath_?" Piper said, holding on to the counter for dear life...

"Um...yes..." Wyatt said, not understanding. He had to take baths when he was stinky. Why didn't Potter?

"Mommy, why are you laughing?" Chris asked.

"Honey," Piper said, picking up Chris and placing him on the counter. Wyatt jumped up, too, and Piper started taking off their shirts and pants to clean them, "you can't wash a cat."

"Why not? Wyatt and me have to take baths?" Chris asked, as Piper took off his shoes.

"Becuase cats hate the water."

"But you always say that we hafta face the stuff that we hate, and learn how to not hate it anymore." Chris was referring to the time when Piper tried to make Chris eat broccoli. That was the accident called "the dancing broccoli", becuase...well, let's just say it involved a lot of telekenesis, Melinda's pacifier, and a few very angry neighbors.

Believe us, you just want to forget that ever happened.

"Well...cat's can't really...learn that, sweetie...now, how did Potter get his tail-hair removed?" Piper asked, and immediately the two boys started in a huge explination...another one that you probably don't need to hear.

All you really need to know about that one is...make sure that, when you wash a cat, that you don't try to dry off his tail with an _electric_ blow dryer...especially while he is still in the tub.

"...you tried to...electrocute your cat?" Piper was trying to make sense of it.

"What's eclec...ece..." Chris was starting to ask, but Wyatt cut him off.

"No, Mommy. I just didn't know that that would happen. We didn't even mean it. Chris plugged it in so that it would be ready when we needed it, and his hand slipped...he turned it on by accident." Wyatt explained.

"Yeah" Chris replied, "and then, Potter kept trying to scratch Wyatt like he always does, so I tried to hold Potter down, but his tail dipped the dryer into the tub before we could do _anything_." Chris had grown increasingly dramatic in the past two years. His latest addition to his act had been to use hand symbols and sound effects during his stories. So, while trying to explain Potter's tail, Chris' hands flew up and he made a 'bloop' sound.

But with a six-year-old witch, anything involving your hands is probably not a good idea...

Piper discovered this the hard way as all the plates she was washing flew up and towards the three of them.

Wyatt's eyes widened as he flicked his hands out and froze them all before any damage could be done.

Piper and Chris both stared at the plates and quickly, Chris regained himself and moved his hands gently, making all the plates go back to their positions on the table.

After a few seconds, Wyatt's freeze wore off and the plates clanged on each other...making them topple to the floor and break anyways.

"Great going, dorkbait." Wyatt said, laughing. But Chris looked as broken as those plates were, knowing that they were his Mommy's favorites.

"I'm...I'm...I'm_ sorry_, Mommy!" Chris cried, and orbed straight to his room. Piper sighed and glared at Wyatt.

"You're really helping things." Piper scolded her oldest, who looked temporarily downcast, "Look, stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back" She said, and ran up to comfort her youngest.

Wyatt was quite content with just sitting on the counter, though.He wondered if he could fix the plates...his Mommy's birthday coming up, and it would be a great present to give her. So, he jumped off the counter and walked slowly towards the plates.

"Hm..." Wyatt murmured, biting his tongue in apparent thought. Wyatt was a thinker.He imagined it had something to do with the fact that Chris was always doing a million things at once, without ever thinking, so Wyatt had to do the thinking for the both of them.

For that reason, he sat on the floor and tried to think of what motion he would have to do to fix these plates.

First, he tried to telekenetically lift them up and put them together, but that did nothing but break the plate even further.

Then, he tried to put them together and freeze them for a period of time, thinking that maybe they would stick. That didn't work, either.

Hm...this was going to take a while. But by the sounds of Chris' wailing...he had as long as he needed.

Finally, after about a quarter of an hour, Wyatt had the smart idea of healing the plates. He thought that maybe you had to be alive in the first place to be healed, but he could try...

So, he put his hands over the plates and started trying to heal the plates.

Oddly enough, after about a minute of glowing, the plates started to remanage themselves into whole pieces, and after about 10 minutes, they were together and a complete set once again.

But Wyatt was absolutely exhausted, and plunkered down to sleep right next to them.

* * *

Aweek later, Piper sat her sons down for a talk. Her birthday had been the previous day, and after a lovely day of park-going and picnic-having, they opened presents. 

Leo had gotten her a beautiful ruby necklace in the shape of a heart...Piper smiled at the card;_ "I gave you my heart long ago, but it never hurts to give it up again."_

Chris had gotten her a picture he drew of the Manor and all it's inhabitants, including Phoebe, Melinda and Paige. It was made out of glitter glue and macaroni, and Piper loved it instantly.

Wyatt had gotten Piper the broken plates from before-but they had been fixed.

Piper looked at the plates in awe and asked Wyatt how he had gotten them, to which he replied 'I fixed them Mommy. I healed them!'...that's right. Some children give their parents macaroni and glitter glue...others give them _magically repaired plates_.

And although she had loved the plates very, very much, she had to sit her children down and give them the talk. It was time.

"Chris! Wyatt! Can you come into the living room, please?" Piper called upstairs and her two boys orbed onto the couch immediately.

"Yes, Mommy?" The two boys said,looking like angels. This was not a good sign. Piper was suspicious, but she would find out what happened later. First, she had to talk to them.

You know...Leo was supposed to be here for this...maybe she chould-

And Piper's excuse for stalling abruptly ended when Leo came through the door and ran to his wife.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, but Piper just waved it off. They both sat down and looked at their two children, sitting snugly on the couch, Chris with his hands under his thighs and Wyattgrinning uncontrollably...but still, sitting snug.

"Boys, it's time to give you the talk." Piper said, and Wyatt's eyes widened in fear. He had _HEARD_ about this talk, and he didn't want to hear it from his MOTHER!

"No! Mom, we really don't need to know about that. My school told me." Wyatt said. And it was true. Just three weeks prior, his health teacher came in with all sorts of diagrams and stuff...it was gross! And sure, Mrs. Hazelbaum might have told them that their parents should be talking to them about...it...soon, Wyatt hoped that soon had meant...well..._never_, really.

"What?" Leo was confused. Mortal schools taught about personal gain?

But Piper immediately knew what Wyatt was saying and turned pink.

"No, Wyatt. I'm not talking about_ that_ talk." She could barely talk to Leo about _that_! And if the schools were teaching everyone about_ it_, anyways, what's the point of her trying to inform her sons. They were taintedenough without sex, thank you very much!"I'm talking about a...magical...talk. For lack of a better word."

Wyatt calmed down and let his parents continue.

"Well, boys", Leo started, as he had more experience explaining personal gain than his wife, "you know how you can use your magic for almost anything, right?" The boys nodded. "So, there are some rules you need to know before you go on to the next level at magic school."

Magic School had so far been just about expanding their powers, developing them to the point where it took no effort to use them. Control was the next step, and although the boys had a fair amount of control on their magic, accidents did happen...

"Like what?" Wyatt asked. He had never heard of any rules.

"For one, you are not allowed to use magic to serve youself. That means that unless you're trying to help someone else, you can't use your powers. Ok?" The boys looked sulky, but nodded.

"That also means that you can't try to blow each other up for fun, or fix plates for Mommy's birthday." Leo looked at his oldest, who looked up in shock.

"But that was to help people! Those were Mommy's favorite plates!" Wyatt complained.

"By helping people, I mean saving them from bad demons or scary people on the streets. You can't use magic for too much without getting trouble."

"What happens if you use magic for everything, daddy?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, will you grow a tail or something?" Wyatt added grinning a little more. He didn't know about this talk, but this was great.

"Maybe a tail. Maybe something worse. Something will happen to you. Did you ever hear that Aunt Paige once used too many spells for personal gain, and her...chest blew up to three times it's size!" Piper said, thinking that now was not the time to explain to Chris what boobs were.

"Really?" Wyatt said, laughing. But Chris looked scared.

"What's personal gain?" Chris asked.

"Doing magic for youself only. Even if it is for Mommy's birthday." Leo explained, and Wyatt grinned even wider. This was gonna be good...but Leohad been a father for too long not to notice that look."Wyatt, you know, this means that you can't play any magical tricks on your brother." Wyatt immediately stopped smiling...maybe this wouldn't be so great...

"So, is our chests gonna blow up, too?" Chris was really scared.

"No. Not if you use your magic responsibly." Piper said.

"OK, Mommy. Wyatt and me will use our magic reposibly..." Chris repeated, figuring out what...what...well, whatthe 'r' word meant by it's context...

"Good. Now, you boys hungry? Let's go and get something to eat." Piper said, heading towards the kitchen. Wyatt jumped up, but Chris didn't move.

"What's the matter, Chris?" Leo said. And Chris started crying.

"Oh, Chris, darling...what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Piper asked, buthe just cried louder.

"MOMMY! I'M GONNA BLOW UP!" Chris screamed and jumped off the couch.

"He cries a lot, doesn't he?" Wyatt commented off-handedly, and Leo looked at Wyatt, knowing that he had something to do with this.

"What do you mean, Chris?" Piper asked, but Chris turned around and Piper screamed.

"Wyatt?"

"I don't have one, Daddy! Chris just got one in the night!" Wyatt said, looking as innocent as he could. But he was laughing inside.

"Wyatt, what is _that_ exactly?" Leo asked, hoping that this was just another practical joke.

"**IT'S A TAIL**!" Chris screamed, and ran out of the room, scared that he was about to blow up or that his head would shrink or something else."**IT'S 'CUZ OF PERSONAL GAIN!**"

Wyatt justsat on the floor laughing. It was amazing what one could do with a little magic...

But then, he sat on something springy...and it hurt.

He got up, put his hand on his backside...

...and _screamed_.

* * *

Is that ok? I hope it is. I want them to grow up and act like brothers...you know? I'm sad that we won't get to see it on Charmed... 

Ok...

**SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT!  
REVIEW!** (um...yeah...)


	11. Wyatt's turn

Hey, sorry that I haven't updated in a little while...I kind of flipped my van...yeah...fun story, huh? 

The story about the kids...ah, innocent children...

by me

* * *

The next day, the boys had to go to Magic School. It was April, and the boys...well...they were normal children, like anyone else. They were excited to be near break. 

Wyatt was freaking out. His tail might have disappeared when he removed his brother's, but everytime Wyatt saw the back of his pants, he imagined the horrible, springy tail coming back.

Unfortunately for him, being scared of a tail that you deserved coming back was not reason to miss a day of magic school, which of course, was the most important thing...ever. So on that Monday morning, Wyatt grabbed his brother's hand and stormed off into the yard. Apparently, being 8 years old meant that he was old enough to walk his brother to school. Alone. His Mommy was so mean sometimes...

"Wy-y-y-y-atttt!" Chris groaned as Wyatt flung his little brother around, "C-an't we go-o-o-o slo-o-wer?"

"No, Chris, we can't." Wyatt said, and started walking even faster. One of the requirements they had to walk alone to Magic School was for Wyatt to hold Chris' hand tightly. On the first day, his Mommy tried to duct tape them together, but Daddy stopped her.

He loved his Daddy. It was his Mommy he was angry at.

And that's just the way it was for Wyatt Halliwell, he thought with a smirk. His Mommy was always yelling at him and telling him to leave Chris alone, and to bring Chris down from the trees, and to bring Chris' teddy bear back from the Moon, and then not to fix the pretty plates that he worked so hard to fix!

But Mommy never yelled at _Chris_. She always tucked _Chris_ in, and made his favorite foods, and always had cookies waiting for him when they got home.

OK, that last one was a lie. Mommy had cookies for both of them when they got home...Wyatt just never really liked chocolate chip cookies.

Yeah...we know. Wyatt is obviously very messed up in the head to not like chocolate chip cookies. Wyatt knew that, too. It was apparently quite unnatural to not like chocolate chip cookies. It would be like..._not _being able to put your brother's bear on the moon. It simply wasn't an option. That's why he never told anyone.

But his Daddy was always great to him. Always playing catch with him...well, both of them, but he gave Wyatt his glove,which was really, _really_ cool! Always taking Wyatt on special trips to the Bridge when it seemed like they needed some time to be alone. Those were usually the times where Wyatt did something to make Chris cry (even though he so cried every 10 seconds. Chris was just a giant cry baby!), and his Mommy had been yelling at Wyatt to put back or remove whatever he had done. His Daddy even brought him on a demon chase...once!

Just once, though. Because his Mommy tried to blow up Daddy after that one...

That was another thing. His Mommy never let him go on any demon chases at all! Chris got to go against that demon two years ago, but since then, neither of them got to go NEAR the Book, the Demons, or even the Attic, really. We mean, they got to walk up there and all, but if they ever tried to do anything related towitchcraft or something, they were in a lot of trouble, so it was just better not to.

Chris got to have all the fun, Wyatt huffed as he walked briskly. He crossed his arms and sulked for a little while longer before coming to several realizations.

One being that Chris hadn't been whining too much on this trip. Very unlike Chris.

Another being that Chris had gotten considerably lighter...which scared Wyatt just a little...

The lastbeing that Wyatt could cross his arms. He shouldn't be able to do that...unless..

And then Wyatt turned around.

Chris was gone!

"Ughh..." Wyatt groaned to himself, "Not again...CHRIS!"

* * *

No one is truly sure how people get into Magic School. Well...that's not true. No one is sure how _other_ people get into Magic School. There is a place a couple streetsaway fromthe Halliwell Manor, where you walk in and get transported to the Magic School...plane...or whatever it is. Another way is to go by orbing, or by a spell or potion...but no one quite asks, 'so...how do you get here? Magical door?'...it's just not a very good conversation. Quite boring, actually. 

So, when Wyatt started freaking out about where his brother was, it didn't occur to him that other children can orb to Magic School. Honestly, Piper just let them walk becuase it gave them a sense of normalcy. If they weren't going to go to normal school full time, the least they were going to do was transport there in the most normal way possible. Hey, it worked for Piper. Why not her children?

Of course, she hadn't taken into account the fact that, when Wyatt would slam his brother against signs and mailboxes and the occasional dog and (most horrifically) against the belly of an old woman, Chris would get fed up and orb out of his brothers hands, making sure to let him stay right where he was walking.

Wyatt didn't know this. So, he panicked.

And when he stopped panicking two hours later, showing up to magic school without his little brother, but with his hair, body, and clothes covered in what looked to be Central Park, you can imagine his anger at seeing Chris trying to levitate his teacher's wig while shedroned on and on about the laws of subtraction.

"Wyatt! There you are! Do you know how worried we were!" Paige said, picking up his nephew and shaking him a bit.

"I lost Chris..." Wyatt said, pretty close to tears. After all, he had gone through quite the ordeal. Apprarently, he did not have the gift with animals that his brother did...and a few of those bigger dogs are really, really scary!

"Chris is in class. Like you should have been two hours ago! I'm going to clean you up a little, and then I'm going to drop you off at your class, alright?" Paige waited for her nephew to nod, and when he did, however tearfully it might have been, she put him down and started to walk towards her office, obviously expecting Wyatt to follow.

He sighed, and followed his aunt, knowing that this meant a whole lot of screaming when he got home...

* * *

"**WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL**! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE WENT THROUGH WHEN PAIGE CALLED US AND TOLD US YOU WERE NOT THERE!" Piper was livid. She was past livid. She was past _anything_. What she wanted more than anything in the world was to blow up her half-whitelighter son, to make him feel the pain that he caused her this morning. But, she figured that blowing him up would not be saving him from any kind of pain, and would only serve to prolong her misery. 

Not to mention, a bit tricky on how to explain that one to the neighbors. "Oh yeah, he pissed me off, so I blew him up. What? Oh, I blew him up with my hands. See, I'm a witch and-" and you can insert Oprah, crazy witch-believers wearing Harry Potter hats, and certain long-winded news reporters here.

Therefore, she continued to scream at her loudest volume for a little while, seeing her son sit there with a look on his face that obviously meant to piss her off. And it did. She was getting angrier and angrier...

Until a vase behind him blew up. That's when Piper stopped screaming. At least, in anger.

"Mommy." Wyatt asked, seeing the vase blow up, knowing that his Mommy only made things blow up unintentionally around people she really didn't like. "Why do you like Chris more than me?"

And that's when Piper stopped being angry at all. She saw her son at the table, with his messed up clothes and his spiked up hair (all the kids were doing it), and realized how rotten of a mother she was. She was screaming at an eight year old. More importantly..._her_ eight year old.

"Oh, Wyatt." Piper said, sitting down and staring at her son. "Believe me when I say that I will _never_ like Chris more than Ilove you. I just get really scared for you. Really really scared. When you disappear fortwo minutes, let alone two hours, Mommy doesn't know what to think. And she gets really frightened that something might have happened to you. What if a demon had kidnapped you?" And that, ladies and gentlemenm, was Piper's greatest fear.

"Mommy, why would a demon kidnap me?" Wyatt said, smiling a little. What would a demon want with a scrawny, prankster, eight year old like him. They'd probably want Chris more. In fact, a demon already tried to take Chris. So, that was proof that the world just adored and wanted Chris. Wyatt understood this. Chris was the outgoing one, the one that had all these friends already. Wyatt was just...Wyatt. The kid who showed up to Magic School twice a week, and the other three days, went to PS #127 with a bunch of mortals who couldn't even move a pencil with their mind.

"You'd be surprised, sweetie." Piper said, picking up her now quite-a-bit heavier son and putting him on her lap. She was going to have to stop carrying him soon. "Did you know that, when you were a baby, we had to fight off the people who wanted you?" She was somewhat smiling, but it was more a grimace, really.

"Really?" Wyatt was astounded. He knew a few stories of his toddler years, but they involved dragons and putting his parents in a dollhouse...not any kind of kidnap attempts.

"Oh yeah. There was this one time..." Piper was recalling Gideon's attempt, and decided to use another one, "three...was a cult, who thought you were their leader." Wyatt laughed at that one. Their leader?

"But I was a baby." Wyatt said, disbelieving.

"You were a baby, yeah, but you were quite the handful. Every week, someone else would try to make you their leader, or try to take you or...well...never mind. You were quite in demand. In fact, we got _extra_ help just to make sure you would stay in your crib for a little while. Everyone loved you. Never think anything else." Piper said, hoping that her little boy did not truly think this way. Becuase that would be a horrible misconception!

And, to be honest, it would just suck.

Luckily, Wyatt was able to be convinced of his mother's love, and for the rest of his life, he became the sole confident of his Mother. His _Mommy_. His Piper.

* * *

SOOOOOO...does this chapter suck? Because I'm still trying to come up with an appropriate plot...really..lol. I have one for the next segment...but I need one for this...I have a slight idea... 

hm...yo, review.

**SAVE THE VANS!** (you know..the tipped ones with the windows all shattered)  
**REVIEW!**


	12. Fact or Fiction?

Is it that time again? Sorry about last weeks...I really don't have an excuse for it. I was just tired, and couldnt get myself to write. Sorry, I'm a lazy butt. Hehehe... 

OK, read on!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name  
by leo01

* * *

"Mommy?" Wyatt came up to his mother with his reading assignment for the day. As the resident eight-year-old, Wyatt was trying to polish up his reading skills. He knew how to read most things, but sometimes he got stuck on the really hard words. Like aluminum. Who made up that word? It was a torture device for children, really, becuase all that word ever did was make them laugh. Or hippopotumus. Just call it a hippo for crying out loud! 

But right now, the word he was having a serious problem with was-

"Quidditch..." Piper said, looking at the word in awe. She couldn't believe that her son would be reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone at the age of eight, let alone as a reading assignment. "This is for school?"

"Yeah...Mommy, I actually have a question." Wyatt had started to say that phrase before he asked any question, which really got quite annoying...but eh, what are you gonna do?

"Mhm...what is it?"

"Why does Harry need a wand to do his magic, but we don't?" Wyatt wanted a wand like Harry Potter! Personally,we think he was just anxious to ride a broomstick. Becuase who really wants to be named Harry? We mean, it's kinda an odd name, if you think about it. It means 'to be furry or fuzzy'...who names their kid that?

But on with the story...so, Wyatt wanted a stick to play with...hehehe.

"Because Harry isn't real, honey." Piper said, laughing at her eldest.

Wyatt was surprised, and definately looked it. "You mean...I can't ride a broomstick?" He asked. (WE _TOLD_ YOU!) Piper shook her head and he opened his mouth again. "Or...or...beat up mountain trolls?"

"I don't think there are too many mountain trolls in San Fransico, sweetie."

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts, and learn how to do that stuff, then? Is Hogwarts unreal, too?"

"Hogwarts is fake, yes...but you can go to your own Magic School. In fact, I do believe you'll be going there tomorrow." Piper replied, earning a groan from her son.

"But Magic School isn't anything like Hogwarts! It doesn't have stairs that move, or paintings that talk or ghosts or _nothin'_!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Well, ghosts really aren't all that great, honey...take it from me. And it did used to have a British headmaster...you'd really be surprised how much Hogwarts is like your Magic School." Piper said, and Wyatt thought about something.

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"...If Harry's not real...and Hogwarts isn't real...does that mean that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still alive and in Britain?"

"...No, Wyatt...he's not."

"Good...because I would hate to have to vankish him..." Wyatt mispronounced the word.

"Vanquished, Wyatt."

"Yeah..that."

* * *

Later that night, Wyatt was thinking in his bedroom. He had to go to Hogwarts! And if his brother and him would orb all over the place, why couldn't they go to Hogwarts? After all, he and his brother were just like Harry, really. Famous for something they couldn't remember (and that would be being born, people...in case you didn't know), and Wyatt didn't like the attention, just like Harry!

He had to go to Hogwarts. He just_ had_ to! And he was starting to come up with a plan...

"Chris...want me to tell you a bedtime story?" Wyatt looked over at his little brother, who was trying to get into his PJ's...only they were backwards.

"Uh...okay...but isn't Mommy going to tell one?" Chris liked his Mommy's bedtime stories, becuase they were all about what she and the Aunts had to do when they were younger. His favorite one was the time when his oldest Aunt Prue turned into a boy, becuase he liked the idea of having an Uncle-even if it was only for like...a hour.

"My story is better, though. Don't you wanna hear it, Chris? _Come on_!" Wyatt wheedled his brother until Chris gave in, and then Wyatt turned out the lights except for his lamp, and picked up his copy of Harry Potter.

"Once, there was this boy named Harry Potter, but everyone called him the Boy-Who-Lived, becuase he killed this evil wizard named He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-" Wyatt started, but was cut off quickly.

"If you can't name the evil wizard, then how will you know who he is?" Chris asked.

"Becuase, he didn't really not have a name! Everyone was just too scared to say it." Wyatt tried to explain. "But, so, Harry Potter killed the evil wizard, who's name was-"

"Why?"

Wyatt looked downright annoyed now. How was he ever going to get to Hogwarts when Chris wouldn't shut his trap?

"_Why what_?"

"Why were they afriad of his name? Mommy always quotes that dead-Milkshake- guy when people ask about your name, remember? 'What is a name? A tulip would be as stinky if it were called a skunk.' Or something..." Chris liked to ramble. It was apparently the newest craze for each six-year-old.

"Chris, be quiet or I'll never finish the story!" Wyatt whined, banging on his mattress. Chris quickly shut his mouth and let his big brother continue, mostly because the newest craze for each eight-year-old is to beat up their six-year-old brothers when their parents aren't looking.

"So, as I was saying." Wyatt continuted, "His name was Lord _Voldemort_, but no one called him that. And Harry killed him when he was only one years old! ButHe-Who-Must-Not-Be-Namedkilled his Mommy and Daddy, so he had to go live with his Aunt and Uncle in a place called Little Wings or something, and they didn't treat him good so he madea snake chase after them and then, when he was eleven, thisbig, huge, giganticman called Hagrid came and told him that he was a wizard, and that he got to go to a school called Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts? What's that? Can we go there?" Chris asked, ears perking up at the mention of the Wizarding school.

Wyatt grinned. Perfect. "Why, yes, Christop-" and he remembered that Chris hated anyone calling him by his full name. Ever since Gideon, not even their Mommy or Daddy could call him Christoper. It was Chris or nothing. But once again, we digress.Wyatt was talking.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." AndWyatt resumed. "Hogwarts is the bestest place in the world!"

"Better than Disneyland?" Chris asked, wide eyed.

"Ten bajillion times better!" Wyatt almost squealed. And Chris looked amazed.

"How do we get there?"

"Well, at Magic School, I learned how to write a spell. And maybe, if we both say the spell, we can go there."

"Can I write it?" Chris asked, eagerly. He didn't know how to write yet, but that was just a technicality, right?

"No, Chris. You're not old enough!" Wyatt looked all important for about three seconds. Then, he grinned and they started trying to rhyme.

A few minutes later, they stopped talking as their mother came in.

"OK, boys...tonight's story is going to be about how your Mommy and Daddy switched bodies for a little while." Shesaidandher two little boys burst out laughing. She didn't find it very funny, but hey, maybe it was.

To be completely honest, Piper never thought any of the stories she said were funny. They were just true and useful ways to tell her boys the history of their family while they were young and wouldn't notice all the sexual innuendos that are in there...

"So, one day, I was pregnant with you." She pointed to Wyatt who looked embarrassed immediately...there is nothing more gross than listening to your mother talk about her being pregnant with you...nothing.

* * *

"WYATT! CHRIS! _WAKE UP_!" Piper yelled up the stairs. She had already woken up her children three times, and they were running seriously late for school, now. 

But upstairs, Wyatt and Chris were not sleeping. Oh no, they hadn't slept for more than a few hours that night. Nope, their night was spent trying to write a good enough spell to get to Hogwarts...and they thought that the spell they had might just work!

Either that or they would both be thrown in some random time and place...but really, they were willing to take that risk.

Wyatt was learning how to write spells in class, and he had quickly taught his little brother how to do it so that the plan would work.

"Are you ready, Chris?" Wyatt asked his little brother. Chris grinned and opened up the piece of paper with neat, (print) writing on it so that Chris and Wyatt would read it.

"One, two, three!"

"BOYS!" Piper screamed. "IF I HAVE TO GO UP THERE YOU WILL BE _**VERY**_ SORRY!"

But her children were not listening. They had held each other's hands and closed their eyes tightly, having memorized the paper in front of them to assure no mistakes in pronouncing anything.

But as they chanted, Piper started coming up the stairs.

"_Witches from the Halliwell line_" they started (Wyatt learned that most spells started with some variation of this first part).

Piper was furious. Her sons, if still in bed, would feel the wrath of a mother scorned!

"_Send us to this place and time_" (that line was in a lot of their Mommy's stories...)

In fact, she might not let them have dessert tonight! They weren't even answering her!

"_Harry Potter's really cool_"

Her children were so disrespectful that they couldn't even answer her! The only time she could excuse that is if they were...

"_So send us to the Hogwarts School_!"

Piper barged into their room right after a white light enveloped her two boys.

...and her children were gone. _Again._

**

* * *

**I hope that's alright. I know it's fairly short, and I do apologize for that, but there's not much I can say in this chapter. I kind of just wanted to continue with the plot, you know? Because I finally thought of one... 

By the way, the plot is that the boys go to Hogwarts...in case you hadn't realized that.

I don't own Harry Potter, but I have read the books too many times to count, and I did laugh when I saw the episode where they introduced Magic School to begin with.

Until next time!

...GIVE TO STARVING AFRICAN MONKEYS!  
PLEASE REVIEW!

PS- the save the van thing? Yeah...that was in loving memory of my van, which is officially totalled.


	13. Missing again, dot dot dot

I make a lot of mistakes. It's the middle of April, not the beginning of June like previously stated. Otherwise, Chris would be 7, and I'm not changing that.  
Thanks for the reviews! They were pretty! 

On with the show!

Story.

Oh, speaking of shows, everyone should feel bad for me because I got rejected from 4 musical theatre programs. For college. Go ahead. Pity me. Hehehehehe.  
Just kidding.

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
by no-talent-Leora

* * *

The first thing that Wyatt and Chris heard was the loud roar of children. They ran towards the sound and saw at least a hundred kids all eating at four tables. Wyatt immediately grinned, knowing where they were. 

"Chris, come on!" He said, dragging them toward a table in red and gold. He even saw a boy, about eleven, that he _knew_.

Or at least, knew from the books.

"Wyatt...this is Hogwarts? It looks like Magic School..." Chris said, wrinkling his nose.

"It's so much better...that's _Harry Potter_!" Wyatt said, frantically running up to the black-haired boy.

"Um...hello?" Harry Potter said, turning around and seeing two very small boys.

"It's you!" Wyatt whispered, eyes wide and mouth agape. Harry must have thought he looked like an ape...heehee...Harry...ape...oh my, the name Harry really is quite bad, isn't it? We feel for the poor child.

"Mate, I think you've got an admirer." A freckly boy next to him laughed. And then Wyatt noticed him,

"You...you-you-you're _Ron Weasley_!" Wyatt said, mouth opening a little wider...Ronald really isn't a lovely name, either. Well, anyways, then Wyatt saw the final girl in the group. "You're...um...how do you pronounce your name again...it's really really hard... Her...mee...on? Did I get it?" Seriously, if Wyatt were in front of his favorite musical group, which happened to be the Power Rangers (yes, we know they're on television, but Simon Cowell is a very stupid and desperate man...), he would not be more excited.

"It's pronounced Hermione." The snotty girl said, nose high in the air. Chris yawned, and Wyatt finally remembered that he had a little brother.

"Hi, I'm Wyatt and he's Chris. I love you guys!" Wyatt gushed. And the poor children thought he was a little crazy...after all, who was this kid and why was he annoying them during their break.

"Er...thanks...I think..." Harry Potter uttered and went back to his food. Ron just sat there, eyebrows raised at the boys. Hermione was the smart one, and raised her voice.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" She asked, but before they could reply, a tall man put his hand on both of the boys' shoulders.

"I was thinking the same thing...come with me, please." The tall man said, and his voice said that he was not someone to disobey. Chris felt like orbing out, but Wyatt grabbed his hand tightly and reassured him.

They walked out of the cafeteria-type place and went up a bunch of stairs. Chris watched in amazement as some of them _moved_, and the pictures _talked!_ There was even a big, grey, aluminuminuminuminuminum- well, that long word that Chris couldn't say properly- tall _KNIGHT_ that saluted to him and held out his sword.

They stopped in front of a statue of a really ugly thing, and the Tall Man said something that sounded like "Acid Pops"...but they didn't exist...did they? They sounded yummy. All of a sudden, Chris remembered that he hadn't had breakfast and was very hungry. Maybe he could try to get some food somewhere.

But first, they had to walk up more stairs.

* * *

Piper searched around the house frantically, hoping that her sons were just in the bathroom. Or even in the kitchen, trying to steal some extra cookies for their lunches. Oh please, let them be stealing lots of cookies! 

Unfortunately, her search proved to be in vain. And she sat next to the counter, wondering what to do next.

They couldn't have been taken by demons. They would have screamed. Wyatt would have used his shield. Something would have stopped the demon from taking them.

But a demon had gotten to Chris before...and to Wyatt, too.

Well, that wasn't a demon. That was Gideon...

...same thing.

Okay, for now, the demon theory is out. Maybe, they left for school early!

That must have been it. Wyatt all of a sudden _loved_ Magic School and couldn't wait to go there, and grabbed Chris and orbed immediately...they didn't need to hug their mother goodbye...or take their lunches...

That sounded crazy...they needed their lunches. They refused to go anywhere without knowing that there will be food waiting. And the day Wyatt loves Magic School is the day Paige gets a tan.

Wait...Chris was supposed to have a fieldtrip to Salem today, right? So maybe _HE_ dragged Wyatt out and made him go early...

Still the food-thing...but maybe Paige promised to buy him something in Salem! That must have been it!

"LEO!" Piper screamed, knowing her husband was upstairs.

Or at least, thought he was upstairs. She ran upstairs to their Master Bedroom and saw that it was empty.

"Will no one say goodbye anymore?" Piper thought out loud and ran back to the kitchen. Then, she grabbed her keys and drove over to Magic School as fast as she could go.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt were being stared in the face by the really Tall Man. And now, Chris could see that he had a really Long Beard. This guy was the oldest looking man he had ever seen! Like, he had to be _at least_ fifteen! 

"Who are you?" The old man asked. And Wyatt sat there, in shock. He was meeting his IDOL!

"You're..._**Dumbledore**_!" Wyatt said in shock. The man called Dumbledore chuckled a bit and repeated his question.

"I know perfectly well who I am, thank you, but I haven't the slightest who you two are."

"I'm-I'm-I'm" But Wyatt had temporarily forgotten his name in all the excitement. So Chris spoke up.

"I'm Chris and he's Wyatt. Do you have any food?" Chris asked, his stomach rumbling. Hey, what can he say? He's a growing little boy!

"Oh, dear, you must be hungry. Here." Dumbledore waved a stick and a plate full of sandwiches appear. "I do hope you like peanut butter. I like the way it sticks to the roof of my mouth!"

Chris grinned, and grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you!" He said with a full mouth.

Dumbledore laughed a bit more and nodded his head.

"I see that we have something in common...and do you have a last name?" The Tall, Old, Dumbledore asked.

Chris swallowed (quite dramatically, if we may add), and proudly recited his and his brother's name.

"I'm Chris Perry Halliwell, and he's Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." He said, intentionally not saying his full name. No one could ever say his full name again. _Ever_.

"Halliwell? As in, Penny Halliwell?" Dumbledore looked surprised. What he knew of the Halliwell line implicated that there were no boys.

"She's our grandma. Sometimes we see her, but she's all see-through and stuff." Chris said, taking another sandwich. He hoped he wasn't being a pig.

"Chris, _shut up_!" Wyatt was watching his younger brother tell their life stories to Albus Dumbledore! He wasn't going to care!

"Oh, no, Chris, please don't. If your brother doesn't mind, I'd like to know a bit more about you two." These boys had peaked his interest. Could these children be from the prophecies in the Ministry of Magic? Of course not...if they were, they wouldn't be in existence, or even a thought, yet. In fact, their mother would be no more than 22! And to have children as old as they were was a bit much, even for Americans!

"What do you want to know about us?" Wyatt was just as interested in the great Albus Dumbledore as he was in him!

"One thing, who is your mother?" Dumbeldore had to know which one. Which sister. If it was them at all.

"Piper Halliwell." Wyatt said, biting his lip. He hoped that Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be mad for sneaking into their school. Even though, it wasn't really 'sneaking'...it was more like...popping up out of thin air.

Dumbledore was not angry at all, as it turned out. He was a little unnerved that two children could appear in his highly-protected school, but that would make sense if they were who they said they were. But_that_ didn't make any sense at all! After all, Piper Halliwell was only 19 years old. She couldn't have children as old as these.

"This may seem like an odd question, but do you happen to know what date it is?"

"Um..." Chris shrugged. He didn't care. "It's Friday, becuase my school is going to the Salem Witch Trials!" And he was supposed to go with them...hey! "Wyatt, am I gonna miss the trip?"

Wyatt didn't answer and Chris got his answer. He sat there, wanting to throw a book or something at his older brother, but knowing that he couldn't becuase it would be personal...well, whatever, it would be bad. And he would get another tail...but they came here by magic...wasn't that bad? Was he going to get another tail? He was about to get worried, but then decided that if they hadn't gotten a tail yet, they were safe.

They better be, at least...

"It's April 16th." Wyatt said. Chris perked up at this.

"Only one month 'til my birthday!" Chris loved his birthdays! He always got the coolest stuff! Like last year, he got a really, really cool watch! Yeah, sure, he dropped it in the a..akwrium...or something, but it was really cool! It had a picture of Spiderman on it! And it even squirted spidey-web out the front! But that only worked for a little while, because he sprayed it all on Wyatt in his sleep. It was funny to see the face Wyatt had in the morning...

"And the year?" Dumbledore prodded.

"2010." Chris knew that one. "Duh. Are you living under a rock or something?" He heard that saying a little while ago and wanted to say it to someone. Living under a rock...like Spongebob!

"Oh no, I have not been living under a rock. No, I have been living right here. But it is June 4th, _1992_. Welcome to the past, Halliwell brothers."

* * *

Two traffic tickets later, Piper was at Magic School and running as fast as she could. She knew that she had parked in a Fire Lane...she didn't care.

"Piper, what's the matter?" Paige was standing there with about twenty six-year-olds, all eager and ready to orb to Salem. It was a special trip, even, because there was going to be a reenactment of the Witch Trials!

"Chris...where's Chris? Why isn't Chris with you!" Piper quickly started panicking again as she saw that her little boy was not with his aunt.

"Chris didn't show up to school today. Neither did Wyatt. I thought they were sick or something...aren't they?" Paige said, dropping the hand of the child next to her.

"NO! Where are they! _DAMN IT_!" Piper screamed and ran out. Then she saw her car, with a parking ticket on it. "**_DAMN IT_**!"

All the children around her started copying her, proving that "monkey see, monkey do" really does apply to humans...and Paige left the assistants in charge as she ran to console her sister.

"Piper, calm down!" Paige said, grabbing Piper and the car and orbing them back to the Manor. And we can say that if Piper hadn't been so frightened at that moment, she would have been screaming about exposure for a LOOONNNGGG time. Like, the length of that movie with Jack Nicholson and Diane Keaton...Something's Gotta Give...that movie is long! Let us tell you, never watch that movie if you plan to be home by daybreak. But we're getting off topic.

"I have to go back to Magic School and take care of this field trip, but I will be back in 20 minutes. I promise, ok?" Paige said. "Call Phoebe and tell her to come home. We might need the power of three to get them back. Do you have any idea where they are?" Piper could only shake her head. "Then try scrying for them. I promise, I'll be back in 20 minutes, alright?"

Piper just nodded as Paige orbed back to her twenty little monkeys, and tried to pursuade the assistants to take care of the children in Salem while she dealt with a "Charmed emergency" (she loved how she didn't have to say 'Family Emergency' at her job...it was sweet!), and to get one of the whitelighters to orb them there and back.

The Charmed ones were in for a long day. Even longer than "Something's Gotta Give"...and that movie is really, really long.

* * *

Hey, thanks! I know, I'm ahead of schedule, but I got bored, and started having ideas.  
Eh, what can I say? 

**SAVE THE MUSICAL THEATRE MAJORS!**  
PLEASE REVIEW!

Sincerely,  
your humble writer, Leora


	14. The real start of 'Future Consequences'

You know, I keep thinking that this chapter is going to be the final one for this segment. That we will finally be done with the Harry Potter stuff, but no. It's never going to happen.

Oh, I forgot-...er...forgot many a time-to put a Disclaimer on this story...so, here.

Disclaimer-I own Charmed : Orange skin looks natural.

There ya go, a little SAT review in there, too!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
by me.

* * *

Back in the past, Wyatt and Chris were slack jawed. That is to say, they looked a little like monkeys. 

After getting their bearings, slightly albiet, Wyatt did some math in his head. He was good with numbers, you see. "1992?" He said, shocked beyond belief, "But...we weren't even born yet!"

"No, and I'm sorry to say that you won't be for a good many years." Dumbledore said, looking at the two shocked children in front of him. "Is there a reason you are here?"

"It's Wyatt's fault!" Chris said, scared that he'll be in trouble with Mommy for going into the past...

"It's no one's fault, Chris." Wyatt said, but secretly hoping that it was going to be ok. He'd heard of people leaving their times before...it's been undone. "And I read the books, I wanted to-"

"What books?" Albus Dumbledore asked, confused.

"The Harry Potter books! You know, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone? It's a great book!" Wyatt exclaimed when Dumbledore looked even more startled. "The part where Harry and Ron and Hermione beat the mountain troll! And at the end of the book when Harry beats Lord-"

"Child, don't finish that sentance." All of a sudden, Dumbledore was scared. "You say there are books?" Wyatt nodded. "And they're about _Harry Potter_?" another nod. "Have you read books about Harry in his second year? Or third?"

"Well...I wasn't supposed to, but I read ahead a little. I'm in the middle of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." Wyatt grinned, and Dumbledore paled.

"The Chamber of Secrets was reopened? Again? By Whom...wait, no. What am I saying?" Dumbledore looked at Wyatt, who was scared out of his mind that he had said something wrong. "Wyatt, you must never tell anyone here about those books. Never mention them to the people in this school. Never mention the deeds they have performed. Do you understand me?"

Wyatt was scared stiff, but Chris was just confused.

"Why not, Mr. Bumblebee?" Chris asked, scratching his nose.

"Becuase, Christopher-"

"Chris. No one calls me Christopher." Chris said darkly.

"You called me Bumblebee." Albus laughed, but Chris was not having it. No one called him Chris. That was it. "I'm sorry. Chris," he retracted, and continued, "there are somethings called 'future conseqences'. Have you ever heard of them?" Both boys shook their heads wildly. "Well, when you know what's going to happen, you change it without even realizing it." The boys were obviously not comprehending, so Dumbledore simplified. "Let's say that you know that today you are going to lose your favorite toy-"

"Like my Spiderman watch!" Chris exclaimed and Dumbledore exercised that amazing patience of his.

"Yes, like your Spiderman watch. So, today, you are going to make sure you have your Spiderman watch all the time, and you don't lose it this time. That can be horrible."

"How is it bad if I get my watch back?" Chris was really not understanding.

"Becuase then, let's say that you were going to get another watch because you lost this one, and this watch led you to meet someone new, or to make a new friend. Because you never got that new watch, you never made that new friend."

"I like friends..." Chris said, "I won't tell anyone about your books, Mr. Bumblebore."

"You don't know anything about the books!" Wyatt said, starting a fight between the two.

"Yes, I do!"

"How?"

"You told me the stories! Like when-"

"Chris!" Dumbledore interjected. He could not allow Chris or Wyatt to tell him anything about the upcoming years. They had already said too much about the Chamber and about the books in general. Although, it was a good idea...these books...he'll have to talk to Fudge...maybe Ms. Rowling would like to take a shot at it...

The ideas were already zooming through Dumbledore's head as he looked again at these children. These very special children...

* * *

"Leo, you need to do this." 

"No, I need to get to my wife. Who is screaming for me. We already tried this once, remember?" Leo was aggrivated. Besides the fact that Piper was giving him a headache, these idiotic bosses of his were insisting on him recieving a charge. A _charge _for pity's sake! Not two years ago, they told Leo that he would never recieve a charge becuase of the danger!

"I do remember that you were a splendid whitelighter. A bit of a mess as an elder, perhaps, but a wonderful healer. You always had that touch." The...er...Oldest Elder, named...well, he never quite told anyone his real name. He made everyone call him Odin, but no one believed that parents would be that cruel. Can you imagine the second grade jokes for that kid? 'Come here, Odie!'...of course, Garfield-where this joke comes from-would have to invented...as well as the second grade...oh well, forget we said anything. Maybe Odin was a perfectly good name...

...Sorry, even _we_ couldn't keep a straight face for that one...

"Why do you need me, anyways? Don't you have enough?"

"Well..."

"OK, that doesn't even make any sense!" Leo exclaimed, seeing as it really didn't. We mean, if they were running low, all they really had to do was to kill off a couple of to-be-whitelighters and make them earn their wings. Or even, pluck a few dead people from...wherever they are. They're really not that busy for the next couple of centuries.

And Leo stole our thoughts exactly and told all of this to the Eldest Elder.

"Look, Leo, we can't just kill people so that we can lessen the load on our workers. We're not asking for too much. Just one charge. Please. We promise you will love him!"

Leo was loosening, and you could tell.

"What about my family? I can't just abandon them every time this new witch needs me." Leo said.

"I promise, Peter will not get in the way." Peter...another 'P'...wonder what this guy is going to be doing in the future...or...well, that's where a nasty joke is inserted, but we would much rather not. So insert inappropriate joke here.

"...If I-"

"GOOD! We'll see you tomorrow for the staff meeting?"

"No. No staff-"

"Splendid. Tomorrow at 9, EST. That's Earth Standard Time, so don't you show up three hours late because you thought we meant nine in New York. We didn't." As Odie- we mean, Odin, walked off into the foggy distance, he suddenly remembered something and turned around.

"Oh, by the way, Leo. Your children are running wild at Hogwarts."

"WHAT!" Leo said, trying to grasp what the Elder was telling him.

"Yes. Seems that Wyatt lured Chris into saying a spell that transported them to Hogwarts."

"Well, that's not so bad, we can just orb-"

"In 1992." And with that, Odin the Elder faded within the cloudy stuff, and Leo heard Piper scream incredibly loudly.

* * *

"Well, what are we going to do with you two?" Dumbledore looked upon the two children. 

"Um...could we write another spell?" Wyatt suggested, but Dumbledore sadly shook his head.

"These spells of yours may have worked in San Fransico, however, within the walls of Hogwarts, your magic will not function." Dumbledore replied, and although Chris understood every word, being the little vocab-smarty he is...or is going to be...or could be...well, whatever. On a whim, Chris understoof and Wyatt didn't.

"What?"

"Try your powers, Wyatt!" Chris said, throwing out his hands to freeze Dumbledore and failing.

Wyatt tried the same and saw that even his powers weren't working.

"Hey!" Wyatt was upset by this. He had always had his powers...he might not like using them, but he didn't like it when he didn't have them. They were just... a natural thing for him. Like...eating. Or something else that's natural...breathing's too cliche...we'll think of something.

"There's too much good magic protecting the school. Your powers will not be able to work on good witches, which this school is filled to the brink with." Dumbledore finished, and then nodded his head. "Yes, I think that we should just keep you two here until your parents come to get you."

"Then what?" Chris asked. He didn't see how this plan would work in any case.

"Well, possibly, the Power of Three and you two will be able to summon enough power to bring you back to your own time."

"Oh..." Wyatt said, and sat down.

"Wait." Chris said, and Dumbledore looked at the child. "What's the Power of Three?"

* * *

After scrying for 15 minutes with no luck, she went back to screaming for her husband, Who should be **ANSWERING HER CALLS!**

"**LEOOOO**!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs. He has a sensing power, he was granted it with his orbing. After all, SOMEONE needed to keep track of their children. She was hoplessly bad at it. But really, what other mother has to worry about their 6 and 8 year olds vanishing every two months?

Where was Leo!

"_**LEO**_!" Phoebe and Paige had arrived to hear Piper screaming bloody murder for her husband. Who was obviously going to get it when he acutally showed up...

They were at a complete loss as to where the boys were. They had tried scrying, which had only led to the crystal zooming to the clock next to Wyatt's bed. This wouldn't be so bad if Wyatt had made his bed and not just left his Harry Potter book lying on top of a large heap of clothing, therefore making the crystal get lost in the large pile. The girls had already gotten down and dirty with the 8-year-old's dirty underwear more often than they had wanted to.

"Your son's a slob." Paige said, carefully picking up the half eaten banana they had found in his jeans pocket...a _banana_, we beg of you...

We just hope that someone had the nerve to ask him if he was happy to see them or he had a banana in his pocket...just once, for the sake of hilarity.

"Yeah, well, your son's non-existant, so shut up and help me find LEO!" Piper screamed and finally, a swarm of blue lights appeared.

"Piper. I just got back from-ouch! _Ouch_! No, Piper! _Ow_!" And with that, Piper blew up her husband.

Or attempted to, at least. Seeing as he did just become a whitelighter again, Leo reformed, leaving a lot of questions in the sister's mouths. "No time to explain." he said, "Where are Wyatt and Chris?" He did hope beyond all hope that Wyatt adn Chris were just in Magic School, and that Odin the Elder had gotten it all wrong...

"WE! DON'T! KNOW!" Piper hit him as she said each syllable.She needed to hit something. And if it had to be her husband, well, so-be-it! He needed to be available when these things happen! "Which you would KNOW if you answered my **CALLS**!Now you and your STUPID ELDERS better tell me where they are RIGHT NOW before I do something that I have wanted to do for a **LONG TIME**!" Yeah...like go up there and kick them right in their golden a-

"They're at Hogwarts."

"They're at...what?" Piper said, mouth going faster than her mind.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...it's a school, popular from-"

"I KNOW WHAT HOGWARTS IS!" Piper scolded. "What I want to know is how my sons got there? Especially when it DOESN'T EXIST!"

"Oh, it exists alright." Leo said, "But no one really knows about it, it's all very hush hush...you know..."

Piper continued to stare. Apparently, Leo would have to explain. But seeing as this was his job, explaining, for the past however many years, he was used to it.

"A special branch of magic exists, an ancient branch. One that has only been taught to children in remote areas, and only to a select few at that. You use a wand and-"

"So, Harry Potter exists?" Paige stopped Leo. She was an incredibly confused witch.

"Existed. He died in his first year, fighting Lord Voldemort." Leo said sadly. It was a tragic tale, really.

"Isn't Magical Exposure a big problem, then, with the whole 'most popular book since the Bible' thing?" Phoebe asked, noting that Hogwarts wasn't exactly the Area 51 of witchcraft or anything...

"Actually, writing a book was the best idea. The Headmaster at the time had the idea to begin with. See, with the war happening, and affecting 'muggles' as they call them, Headmaster Dumbledore had to think of a way that their secret wouldn't come out. So, he had the idea that if someone wrote a book about it, being fiction, no one would tie the murders in real life to the ones in the book. If I know my facts, the woman who wrote it was a witch."

"JK Rowling was a witch?" Piper said, in shock over several things...one being that her son was right...about Hogwarts being real...

"What, you thought that she became richer than the queen because she was talented?" Paige smirked.

"Shut up Paige. My sons are at Hogwarts. We need to go and get them. Can we orb? Or is there some special ward we have to...why are you looking at your shoes? Leo...what aren't you telling me?" Piper knew that look. It was the look that said 'I'm afriad of you right now, and I don't want to talk.'

"Well...Wyatt and Chris didn't just travel to Hogwarts..." Leo said, grimacing. His wife was not going to like this.

"What, Leo?" Piper said, dreading it. What could be worse? She was trying to remember books...it was about now that she wished she had actually paid attention to the books instead of skimming them and watching the movies, where they took out most of the good stuff anyways...there was some sort of protection around the school...or something.

"...They kinda went into the past..." Leo said.

"...How far into the past did they go?" Phoebe asked, seeing as Piper was temporarily speechless. How many times did her children go into the past? Wasn't there something unhealthy about skipping through time like that? Premature wrinkles or...something...

"1992." Leo said, and seeing the blank faces, he added, "Somewhere between the last half of the first book and the first half of the second one."

"Well, that's...alright." Paige said, intervening a potential Piper-meltdown. "We can just write a spell."

"No, spells don't work in Hogwarts. Something about the mixing of magics and too much good. I was never really sure..." Leo said, suddenly finding anything but his wife more interesting than his wife. He didn't want to be blown up again, because that hurt like crazy and well, it didn't do much for his...manly...side, if you get it. If you don't, then nevermind. Don't even ask.

"Well then...looks like we're just gonna have to time travel the good old fashioned way..." Paige said, rolling her eyes. Her oldest sister was incredibly dramatic.

"Old fashioned?" Piper said, incredulous that they could even have an 'old fashioned way'...

"Yeah..." Paige said, not wanting to get into petty banter at the moment. Maybe after this was over...

"Which is?"

"Draw the triquetra and throw the potion. Hello." Paige said, throwing her hands up in that 'Paige' way.

"Um...I'm not sure I want to do that again. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Piper said, itching the back of her ear.

"That's because it was the wrong potion. Leo, there's a potion for time travel, right?" Paige said, looking at the newly re-instated Whitelighter...who hadn't told them yet...he thought that maybe they had enough of a surprise for one hour...

"Um...I'm pretty sure that there is a book explaining how to make it at Magic School." Leo tried to reasure everyone, including himself.

"OK. So we'll hop on over to Magic School, get the potion recipe, make it, and get those boys back here before you can say 'Alohamora'!" Paige said, and after seeing the odd looks on her family's faces, she blushed and explained the Harry Potter reference.

After that quick (and needless, considering the whole 'sons in potential crisis' thing...these parents get sidetracked real easy, huh?), explination, they were off!

And as they landed in the library of Magic School, they all groaned simultaneously. They had forgotten exactly how big and how unorganized the place truly was...

* * *

A few hours later, Chris and Wyatt were playing tag in the Headmaster's office. 

See, they would have been having fun, but the danger of playing tag in such a professional areais taken away when the Headmaster decides to join in.

It's also not that much fun to lose all the time, which they both did, seeing as Dumbledore was about three times their size.

So, when Dumbledore got a letter (a bird flew in and gave it to him...Chris decided then that Hogwarts was just weird..), and told the boys he had to leave, the two boys were-needless to say-quite happy.

"Wanna sneak out of here?" Wyatt asked his little brother, who was trying to reach the top level of the glass bookcase.

"Um..." Chris was busy, and Wyatt was just distracting him. He was almost...he could almost-

And then, the bookcase toppled over. Or almost did.

Chris got so scared that he threw his arms out, knowing they wouldn't freeze anything, but at least they would shelter him from harm.

Harm wasn't about to come to the little boy, though. Becuase Wyatt had thrown his arms out as well (out of habit), and the power of the two boys froze the bookcase.

Chris jumped off the desk he was standing on and stared at the frozen bookcase for a few seconds.

"I thought that our powers don't work here..." Chris said, gawking at his brother who was apparently supposed to have some sort of explination. But what was he? The encyclopedia of magic? Wyatt had no idea what happened.

"Um...me too..." Wyatt said, and then, the bookcase unfroze and shattered all over the office.

"Oh no..." Chris said. "The Bumblebee guy is going to be really really mad!"

"He won't be. I promise." Wyatt said, but was fairly unsure himself. He wanted his Mommy...he wanted to leave Hogwarts...he wanted to be invisible, so that when the Headmaster came back, he wouldn't be able to get angry...

"WYATT?" Chris said, watching his brother begin to fade a little before his eyes. Frightened, and unsure of what was going on, Chris grabbed Wyatt's hand, and slowly disappeared with him.

The two boys froze in terror and looked at each other.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked his brother, but Wyatt only shrugged.

"Can you see me?" Chris asked his brother, and Wyatt shook his head no.

"Wyatt? I can't see you...can you see me?" Chris asked, and Wyatt realized that shaking his headw as pretty stupid.

"No...what are we gonna do?" Wyatt asked. But Chris stared-or tried to at least-at his brother.

"You're asking me?" Chris said, and wished he could see Wyatt's face-just now. Becuase he was sure he would never see this look again. The look of certain admiration and defeat against his _little brother_!

"Um...never mind." Wyatt realized this, too, and quickly changed his demeanor. "You know what this means, right?"

Chris was in the dark again. "No." He replied, rather sulky. Ithad beennice, for those seconds, to be the wiser one.

"This means that we can go around the school and do whatever we want, and no one will be able to know it was us!" Wyatt ginned, knowing that Chris couldn't see him, but doing it anyways.

It took another three seconds for him to remember what part of the book they must be in.

"Wait a second.." Wyatt said out loud, and Chris' ears perked up again. "Dumbledore's gone...June 5th...first year...OH MAN! COME ON, CHRIS!" He grabbed his brother and ran with him out the door.

And through the power of literature (and the pretty map of Hogwarts etched inside his copy of the first book), Wyatt and Chris found their way to the third-floor corridor (hallway to all the "uncivilized" people out there!).

There they saw three kids playing a flute to a dog...which was quite the sight, really...

"Um...Wyatt...this place is weird..." Chris said, but Wyatt shushed him. Then, his older brother grabbed him and ran into the room that the older kids had just left, jumping into a hole in the floor...

"Look! It's the invisibility cloak." Wyatt said, looking at piece of clothing that no one wore anymore. You know, we never understood why, in Harry Potter, people write with quills and wear cloaks...it's England, not the 15th century...

But whatever, this is about Wyatt and Chris, not Harry Potter's severe inadequacies in the latest fashions.

"The invibisility what?" Chris asked in wonder. 1992 was a weird time...people playing flutes to dogs and jumping into holes...why didn't they just orb?

Wait...maybe they couldn't orb? Chris had heard about people not having powers...but that didn't seem like it could be true. Everyone he knew had a power...even that mailman who gave them their mail now because the old guy had quit...he told Chris' mommy it was becuase of "those two little", but then his Mommy made Chris cover his ears...the new mailman did that thing that's like orbing, but it's all wavy and not pretty...um...mean people did it...it was called...shivering!...well, something like that. But even the mailman had some power. So these big kids, who were so famous that Wyatt liked them, had to have a power.

That's the only reason Chris allowed Wyatt to push him into the hole. He wanted to see what powers the other kids had. Honest.

* * *

So, that's the (hopefully) second to last chapter in this segment...there's lots more to come though...if you want it to come, that is...

**DONATE A PROM DRESS  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
Geneseo-Bound Leora


	15. Harry Potter and the Future Boys

I'm back! But I'm in for a busy couple of weeks, so you might have to make do with this for a while...sorry!

About Phoebe's husband? So many people want to know! Well...you'll find out...at some point.

I guarantee, it's not as interesting as anyone would ever think. I just didn't want to make up a love interest that doesn't exist. At least...not yet. It's hard enough adding more children...heehee...I'm going to stop there...

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
by me!

* * *

"OOOHHHH!" Phoebe squealed, and Piper jumped up. 

"Did you find it!" Piper excalimed, running over to Phoebe.

"Find what? Oh, the potion. No. Sorry. But I did find this fabulous potion to get rid of wrinkles! Just in case Wyatt or Chris have some reaction to time traveling all the time...you know, that can't be good for-"

"PHOEBE!" Piper sternly...well, she pretty much shrieked like a banshee... "Stay on task!"

"Alright, alright...geesh...a little testy..." Phoebe said, opening up another book, opening it and raising her eyesbrows... "Um..."

"What now, Phoebe?" Piper was absolutely fed up with her sister. She loved her, but she wanted to kill her...Piper was having a lot of homicidal thoughts lately...apparently, it came from raising two little boys who wouldn't stop SCARING her!

"I found it."

* * *

"_WEEEE_! Wyatt! Look at me! I'm bouncing on the green stuff!" Chris was enjoying himself thoroughly. When Wyatt pushed him down the hole, he landed on this squishy green stuff and he was bouncing as much as he could... 

"Chris watch out!" Wyatt cautioned his brother, but it was too late. Vines from the squishy thing just trapped his brother's feet and arms before they could do anything. Wyatt attempted to blow them up, but his powers weren't working...again.

"WYATT! _HELP_!" Chris said, as he realized he couldn't move. "Why did you push me! I'm gonna tell Mommy when we get back!" He really was fairly upset...his day had not gone incredibly well...

"Look, we have to catch up to Harry and the others." Wyatt said, "But first we need to get out-" he would have completed that sentance, but a vine covered his mouth. It was now getting increasingly hard to breathe.

It was then that Chris realized the danger he was really in and orbed out.

"Hey! I can orb!" Chris said from the sidelines... he watched Wyatt struggle to get out and tried to orb his brother to safety, but he couldn't... "I can't orb you! You hafta do it yourself!"

So, very slowly, Wyatt dematerialized in those pretty blue bubble-type things that we call orbs.

"That was close!" Wyatt said, and grabbed his brother once again as he saw the three characters from his favorite book run ahead past the room with the giant troll in it...see, in the book, someone bashed the head in of a troll...not a pretty sight.

"Ewwwww..." Apparently, Chris didn't think it was, either... "Wyatt, what's that icky thing?"

"It's a troll, dumbnut. Now come on!" Wyatt urged his little brother, who was staring at the bloody lump on the top of the trolls...er...head-like thing...

"Trolls are icky..." Chris confirmed as he moved to the next room with his brother.

* * *

"OK, so we just need the...waters of the Dead Sea and the...head of a starved goat? Who discovers these potions?" Paige said, looking at the list which included a worm's better half, and the ears of a butterfly... 

"And why would anyone think of experimenting with starved goat heads?" Phoebe added.

Piper,ratherthan laughing with her sisters,was getting hysterical. "Leo, how are we going to make this potion? I need my CHILDREN!"It was hard enough to lose your children, but to know that you apparently lost them _EIGHTEEN YEARS PRIOR_...well, it was a bit much...

"Piper, don't worry." Her husband assured her, "We just have to orb around a bit. I'm sure we'll have the boys back before dinner."

"Oh no...dinner..." Piper suddenly remembered that she had to go to the friggin' CLUB! "P3..."

"Someone will open for us, don't worry." Leo said, smiling one of those smiles...

And then, he just narrowly avoided getting blown up.

"We can not keep putting the club on hold. Unless youwant to stop the handyman _crap_ and become _Dr. Leo_ again,P3 needs to be opened!Phoebe will open the club, draw the triquetra, whatever we need to do to get Chris and Wyatt back and not go bankrupt in the process. Paige and I will orb to get the ingredients on this list."

"What am I going to do?" Leo asked.

"Well, it's a long list, so you're going to get the God damned starved GOAT!" Piper said, and grabbed Paige's hand, who immediately orbed off to the Middle East to retrieve the stupid water...

"You _could _always go back to medical school...or...go to medical school...again..." Phoebe said,burrowing her eyebrows in thought.

Leo just groaned...

* * *

"Wyatt...I'm scared." Chris wanted his mommy...he was tired of being in this book. He had just watched the red haired kid get hit by a stone horse! And was now following his brother into a wall of fire... 

"Chris, don't be scared, alright? Just stay with me..." Wyatt stopped at a table, lined up with potions... "Oh no..." He then remembered that, at this part of the book, Hermione made Harry go alone, becuase there was only a little bit in the potion...but maybe, because they were younger, it wouldn't take the same amount...

"Um..." Now, if only he could remember which ones were poison, and which one was the one to get him ahead...

"Wyatt...these potions look funny..." Chris grabbed the biggest one, and Wyatt's eyes widened.

"NO! CHRIS! DON'T DRINK THAT!" Wyatt said, grabbing the flask and dropping it. Well, at least he knew one of them wasn't the one to get ahead...at least...he hoped so...it kinda...shattered...

"I don't want to drink any of them!" Chris said, trying to go backwards, but burning himself on the fire...

"You have to!" Wyatt groaned. How was he going to explain to his mother that Chris was trapped in between two walls of fire?

"No, I don't!"

"Fine. Don't. I'll see you later." Wyatt, realized it was the smallest bottle which held the potion he was looking for and grabbed it. He then took a sneak peak at his brother, who was surprisingly still stubborn.

"Chris...I'm gonna drink it..." Wyatt said, and held it closer to his mouth.

"Wyatt..." He groaned. He hated potions...more than he hated the name Christopher...or _broccoli_...

"I'm gonna do it. And you're gonna be all alone." Wyatt said, but Chris' lower lip just trembled.

"I...don't...**WANNA**!" Chris said, and suddenly, he orbed through the fire and onto the other side of the wall. Wyatt stared for a few seconds...

"Wow...why didn't I think of that?" Wyatt said, throwing the bottle behind him and orbing to meet his brother.

Unfortunantely, he was about to realize exactly how much fantasy had been put in those books...

* * *

"Paige, what's left?" So far, they had collected a hair from the head of a Brazilian monkey, the water from the Dead Sea, and the ears from a Perusian Butterfly. 

"Well, we can get eye of newt and dragonfly wings from the China Town Apothecary...or whatever that store is really called...and the rest we have in our stores...all we need now is ...the better half of a worm." Paige responded, and picked up a worm they had stumbled across. "Ugh...gross..."

"Which half is the better half?" Piper said.

"Well, we can just split it in half and see which part looks better? Maybe one part of the worm gets all squished or somet..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we get the point! Less talking, more cutting...ugh..." Piper shuddered as she watched her little sister split the worm.

The problem is...anyone who has ever tried to split a worm would know this...you gotta wonder why these two never knew, really...

"Oh my God, Paige, the worm's still alive!" Yeah...worms, when split, just multiply...in fact, it's kinda hard to kill one without stamping on it...the only way to do it, in fact, is to burn it's brain...or whatever they have...you really just need a really bright light to shine on it.

"Just freeze it, Piper!" Or you could freeze it...that too.

So, the two girls, grossed out by the now-multiplied-and-frozen worms, orbed back to San Fransico, where-hopefully- Leo had gotten the head of a starved goat...

"What do you mean, there weren't any!" Piper was now in a mood they had never seen. It was kinda a mix between horror and anger...with a bit of hilarity thrown it, because you couldn't really expect someone to get you a starved goat on deamnd, now could you?

"Well..I'm sure, in the evil future, there were a lot of starved goats...and in the past, too...but in the present, not too many people starve their livestock!" Leo said, and immediately ducked to avoid another of Piper's hand gestures.

"Guys, guys! It's alright! The China Town place had them. Amazingly...and kinda disturbing..." Phoebe said, picking up what looked a little like a dead muppet...it was a sad sight...oh yes...a sad sight, indeed.

"You're kidding..." Piper said, starting to laugh. It really was very funny...

"Do we even know the name of that Apothecary place?" Paige said, joining in on the laughter.

Because, after that kind of day, everyone needed to laugh a little.

* * *

"He lies..." There was someone talking...but Chris didn't know who it was...he wanted to scream, he wanted to shout for his Mommy...he even tried to orb out, but Wyatt stopped him on all accounts. 

"Chris, stop! If Voldemort sees us, we're dead!" On the contrary, Wyatt was excited. He had read all about this, and he wanted to see Harry stop Voldemort!

"Moldeywart...wasn't he the bad guy in that book?" Chris didn't want the answer to be yes...he liked the good old days...when books didn't come to life...and he wasn't stuck in a dark, dingy dungeon with his older brother watching some guy wearing a really big hat show off the face on the back of his head. "Wy-" But Wyatt slapped a hand on Chris' mouth before the sound left.

"shhhh!" Wyatt repremanded him as quietly as possible. They were already hiding behind one of the rocks in the room, but Wyatt was really scared what would happen if they were found...what if they changed the ending of the book?

"AHHHHHH!" That had to be the part, Wyatt thought, where Professor Quirrel touches Harry and burns his hands. But when he looked up, it was only Harry screaming.

In fact, the Professor wasn't in any pain at all! This wasn't right...but as he watched, he was Harry lose air and begin to faint...which only meant one thing...

"Voldemort's gonna get the stone! Come on, Chris!" Wyatt ran ahead and took ahold of Chris' hand. He knew what they had to do!

"Chris, try to blow Quirrel up!" Wyatt screamed, and Quirrel was stopped momentarily to look for the bodiless voices. They were, after all, still invisible...which happened to be quite the advantage.

"Who?" Chris asked, whispering. He wasn't sure he was allowed to talk yet. But he saw the man with two heads look in their direction, guessed it was Quirrel, and flicked his hands at him. At the same time as his older brother.

The professor never saw it coming. In fact...he wasn't seeing much of anything, seeing as he was dead...get it? He didn't see anything...seeing as he was dead? Laugh with us...you know you want to.

But, minutes later, Wyatt and Chris became visible again, seeing as they were incredibly exhausted. They had used a lot of magic...

Not thinking about the consequences, they fell asleep right there.

* * *

"Ah...Piper, Prue, Phoebe...how nice to see you..." Dumbledore rushed up to greet the three witches and the male...well, whatever Leo was...

"Prue's not here." Piper said, looking around. "This is Paige."

"Paige?" Dumbledore looked astonished. This was the rumored Charmed _half_-sister...he really shouldn't have heard about this...

"Nice to meet-" Paige started, but Piper was fed up.

"Look, it's nice to meet you and all, we know. Wow, Harry Potter's real, blah, blah...but what I need, what I sincerely _need _are my children. So, where are my boys?"

"You see...there's been an accident..." Dumbledore replied, and for once in his very long life...was scared for it to end.

"An accident?" Piper said, furiously twitching her hands. But nothing was happening. "Leo!"

"They're perfectly fine, I promise. They just got a little exhausted. You see, they went up to the third corridor and met up with a set of particularly tiresome tasks...the way I hear it, it seems your sons saved young Harry Potter from mortal peril." Dumbledore said quite cheerily...if that's a word. If not, just substitute 'cherrily' for 'happily' or something...

"Wait, Harry Potter's alive?" Leo blanched...

"Yes...was he not supposed to be?" Dumbledore then realized the importance of the two little boys... "Oh my...this will change things..."

"Wow, Leo, Chris just can't kick the habit of changing the future, huh?" Paige said, elbowing her brother-in-law in the ribs.

"So...where are they?" Piper said, trying to smile, but wanting to scream.

"In the hospital wing, getting some needed rest." Dumbledore answered, and led them to the two children in the hospital wing of a supposed fictional castle...

* * *

A few hours later, Chris and Wyatt were ready to go...er...well, not quite ready...but they were about to leave.

"Mom! Let us stay for a few minutes!" Wyatt whined.

"Yeah! Or I missed my trip to the Witch Trials for nothin'!" Chris was incredibly angry about his trip. It wasn't even fun! But we all know, that in a day or two, this trip to Hogwarts will be the most fun Chris had..ever!

"...I didn't even get to ridea broomstick!" Wyatt tried. But his mother was too angry.

"Oh, you'll get one when you come home, you better belive that." After all...she had a lot of mess to broom up at that Manor. Especially that goat head that shattered all over...that was just one mess she didn't need...

They stepped into the blue light on the wall with Chris hugging his mother tightly, and Wyatt struggling to break free and join the wizards going to their final classes.

"Piper...now that we have the boys...I need to talk to you about something..." Leo tried to approach his wife, as they stepped out of the time portal in the attic.

"Not right now, Leo. Please, I have a migrane. Can it wait until morning?" Piper didn't even wait for an answer, she just walked out of the Attic, leaving the three males of the family behind.

* * *

"What? But what about your-" It was morning .Time to talk. 

"I know, Piper." Leo cut off his wife. "I had the same worries. But the Elders have reassured me that-"

"The Elders...you know, for someone who is supposed to be good, they're really kinda...well, pains in my as-"

"OH My GOD! Piper, have you seen the paper!" Phoebe alerted her sister immediately.

"Um...Phoebe, we know that you work for the paper...we don't need the dramatic discovery..." Piper said, picking up an apple, but Phoebe knocked it out of her hand. Sometimes, the Halliwell sisters can act just like theirchildren. In fact, at this moment, Melinda was grabbing (or trying to, anyways) a cookie from Chris' hand. But Chris kept orbing it back.

"No, you don't understand..." Phoebe said and held out the paper.

"War in Iraq ended abruptly as English pull out..." Piper read, and grabbed the paper. "Late last night in a sudden change of heart, Prime Minister Rupert Radcliffe pulled out of the Iraqi War, leaving America without an ally. President Jebidiah Bush then immediately retracted his previous statement, which said that the troups would remain in the Middle East until all the danger is gone, and sent helicopters to pick up the remaining soldiers. When asked about his revelation...Phoebe, why am I reading this?"

"Just one more line..." Phoebe replied, paling.

Piper looked at her in an odd manner and continued reading. "When asked about his revelation, Radcliffe merely replied, 'a series of murders in the Greater UK has abruptly ended with the murderer being killed last night, and I have finally gotten to look at the papers my predecessor had signed about this horrible war. I had to end it immediately...'...once again, why am I reading this?"

"A series of murders ended last night..." Paige said, grabbing the apple that Piper was trying to eat and taking a bite herself. "You don't think those would be the-"

"No! No! Absoultely not!" Piper was seriously cracking. She couldn't handle this...

"Well, our son's seem to have saved the world...again..." Leo said, staring at his children.

"Our son's are going to kill themselves!" Piper quietly scolded. "They don't even know what they're doing!"

But Chris and Wyatt knew. Oh yes. They had realized that something had changed when Wyatt looked at his Harry Potter series...it had changed slightly. And no one else even realized it. They knew why, of course.

They had saved Harry Potter, whatever anyone else tried to say... Future consequences? Please!

* * *

The end of episode two? I hope it's alright. It's very late, and I have to go to school in 6 hours, so I'm going now...

Night!

**PAY A CHILD'S COLLEGE TUITION!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
Leora


	16. Spelling Bee Blues

You know, boys and girls, I am a little disappointed in you all...only 5 reviews? I am spoiled, becuase of your lovely attention, and now, I seem to have lost you...it's very saddening...those poor children who want to go to college...but they can't pay the tuition! WHY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE CHILDREN! 

Alright then, on with the story.

* * *

"Mommy, guess what! Guess what! Guess what? Guess what!" Eight-year-old Chris Halliwell ran around the kitchen like the Tazmanian Devil (oh...those Looney Tunes...how we adore you!), and pestered his mother to no end. His ten year old brother was in his room, like a good boy...why couldn't Chris do the same? 

"What, Chris?" His mother indulged. Yes...he was indulged quite a bit around the Halliwell manor. His parents figure that an annoying Chris is better than an evil one, so they let him run and shout.

"No, you have to _guess_!" He urged, and Piper Halliwell sighed. She had to cook dinner, do the sound check for the club, and prepare to open...she didn't have time for the mothering thing at the moment.

"Did you..." She thought for a moment...if she said something stupid enough, he would go away, right? "win the Olympic medal in Figure Skating?" There, that oughta get rid of him...

"No! Mom, that's silly! Guess again!" Chris giggled and orbed on top of the counter. Piper sighed again and she thought of something else.

"I don't know, Chris. What did you do today!"

"I won the spelling bee!" Chris was incredibly excited, apparently (note the extra exclamation marks), and then orbed a few laps around the kitchen before settling in a chair at the table.

"Wow, honey! That's great!" Piper was proud of her son. Sure, the spelling bee might have less priority than the arts of magic, but it was still a big deal!

"Yeah! And, in two weeks, there's the world wide magic spelling bee! Mom, can I go!" Chris pleaded with his mother, hoping she would forget about the stupid Hogwarts thing two years ago. It was FOREVER AGO! He was just a _baby_ back then!

"Who's chaperoning?" Piper asked, and then, her answer came in by the form of a very tired witch.

"Ugh, Piper...you'll never guess what I have to do in two weeks!" Paige Halliwell said, dropping her head on her arms and drooping onto the table.

"Chris just told me..." Piper said, and shooed off her son. For once, he obeyed her call, and flew upstairs to tell his big brother what he had done.

"I can't believe it. I run the place...how did I get stuck going to freakin' New York City with an armful of children! Not to mention, they're all very rambunxious and magical kids, so I'll probably be trying to track down every orb, energy ball and invisible prank they pull..."

"Well, you'll have Chris, and he won't really misbehave..." Piper tried to reason.

"Are you kidding? Who do you think is pulling all the pranks? He's their ringleader! The four of those kids together spell nothing but disaster...oh, and by the way, thought you should know, Bianca is one of the children." Paige added this on intentionally, knowing the Piper would not enjoy hearing this news.

"Wait, Bianca Bianca? As in Phoenix girl who tried to kill my son?" Piper was shocked. "You let her in your school?"

"You know I have no say in it, really. And since Billie left three months ago, and we had to hire that new girl, it's been a conspiracy against me. Sarah and Jaclyn have the two-to-one advantage."

"This isn't the power of three, this is the office of Magic School! You started that stupid place! I don't want my son to go to New York with that...that...thing!" Piper stated as calmly as she could.

"That thing? She's a girl, like any other girl."

"No, she's an _assassin_! She throws fireballs and shimers...she's a freakin' _demon_, Paige! You let a _demon _into your school!"

"Look, Piper, if you are that much against it, I'll just tell Chris he can't go and put his replacement in, alright?" Paige was just a little fed up. If it wasn't her sister's, it was a parent... "Now, I have to go meet Peter for dinner."

"Oh no you don't. I made dinner, and you're eating it!" Piper said, and as Paige began to orb out, a light shattered above her, making Paige immediately retreat.

Once she re-materialized, she shook off the glass, and stared at her sister.

Piper's anger dissolved quickly after that glass broke. "Look...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control. I just can't stand this...it's like history is repeating itself..."

"If you really want, I can make sure they never see each other anymore..." Paige said, but Piper waved her hand.

"No, Chris was so excited about this spelling bee...and you say they do everything together already?" Paige nodded and Piper closed her eyes. "Then, it's too late anyways. How about this- I accompany you to New York. Maybe with his mother around, Chris won't try his usual tricks."

"Alright...but I really should get going. Peter's expecting me." Paige said, thinking of her boyfriend of, now, about a year.

"Why don't you bring him to the Manor? I mean, he already knows us, he might as well sit down with us." Yes, you know it. Peter is indeed Leo's charge...Peter Gayle. Witch to rule them all- well, not really. He's kinda weak...but he has a...sensitive soul...

In other words, he's butt ugly and has a pretty bad sense of humor.

Eh, once again...we're over-exagerating. Peter Gayle used to be a "bad boy", if those still exist. He rode the Harley, and smoked the cigarettes non-stop. But when his mother died, giving him his powers, he changed. Found the "greater good" to be a better thrill than a cigarette (aw, how sappy...) ...either that, or he met Paige (better...much better). We're still not sure.

Enter Paige, smart, pretty, everything you might want. Peter fell for her, but she...well...this is not a story about Paige. You don't need to know. All you _do _need to know is that eventually, with his yellow teeth and fish-like eyes, he won her over.

She thought a little about this (more about the fish eyes than about the story, to be honest), and orbed out to retrieve him. It was time he ate with her family. If they were going to get married and all...he'd have to realize that she was married to her sisters and her work first... yes, we know how sick that sounds. Get over it.

In the mean time, Piper went to get her sons. If they were going to be royal pains, they were at least going to be royal pains who set the table.

* * *

That's all you get. Until you cough up the reviews you owe!  
Hehehe.  
Hope you liked it. I'm going to move the story along a bit now...between this, my school, and trying to catch that one episode where Little Chris and Wyatt are at the school...with Little Melinda...well, life is busy. 

LOSE WEIGHT WITHOUT DIET OR EXERICISE!  
PLEASE REVIEW!

Sincerely,  
Starving Leora


	17. Drunks and Dinners

Very happy...Chris has powers...and that was a damn good episode.  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
Alright then, on with the story.

Wyatt Haliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts  
by me.

* * *

"So..." A very awkward silence filled the air. And it wasn't one of those awkward silences right before a kiss or after some damn great...well, you get it. It was a very uncomfortable, awkward, look-theres-a-demon-at-the-table kind of silence... 

And there wasn't even a demon at the table...

"Peter...Leo tells me so much about you." Piper tried.

"Wait, I thought that stuff was supposed to be confidential." Peter said, all of a sudden sitting up a little straighter.

"It is..." Leo said, glaring at his wife.

"Oh yeah...well...I mean, he hasn't said much. Just...you know...um...never mind..." Piper looked at her food with great interest...

"Peter..." Chris said out loud. "Your name starts with a P."

"No duh, Dummy!" Wyatt replied, giving his brother a shove off his chair. As Chris orbed back into his seat, he gave his brother a smouldery look of death.

"Aunt Paige thinks you look like a fish." Chris said instantly, but when Paige sharply turned her head and glared at her nephew, he slapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean, she never said it. I just know it. Why do you look like a fish?" Chris said, and Piper immediately sent her son to his room.

"I'm sorry about him..." Piper apologized profusely, but Peter just laughed.

"It's alright. I know I look like a fish. Comes with smoking...I think. My mother told me I was cute when I was little..." Peter said.

"Yeah, but she's your mother, right?" Wyatt said, noticing the horrified looks on his parents faces. It was the only way to get out of these dinners..."I mean, she's gotta say that stuff."

"Wyatt! Room! _Now!_" Piper said, and put her head in her hands. At the same time, she dunked her elbows into the mashed potatoes on the table.

"Piper..." Phoebe said, when Piper didn't even raise her head.

"I know, Phoebe. I'm just trying to figure out a way to end the night where I don't jump off the Golden Gate Bridge. I'll be right back..." Piper replied, got up, and went to wash that mashed potatoes off her elbow.

Oddly enough, it turned out to be quitethemoisturizer...maybe it's all that butter and milk...

Back in the dining room, things were progressing very rapidly from bad to horrific.

"So, Leo..." Peter tried, but Leo wasn't even sure if this was legal...having dinner with his charges...as if marrying one weren't bad enough...

"I think I'm going to help Piper with her..uh...elbow." He quickly remarked, leaving as quickly as humanly possible...which meant orbing, of course.

"And then there were three..." Paige said, staring at Phoebe with a pleading look if there ever was one.

"No. Four!" Melinda knew she didn't want to be here, but she also knew that she needed her mother to send her off.

"Oh, Melinda. You're being such a good little girl, I had almost forgotten that you were there." Phoebe said, turning to her daughter and hugging her tightly. "Thank Heavens for you, my little Melly-Doll."

"Mommy...can I be escuzed?" Melinda said through the hug.

"I'd rather you stay with Mommy."

"Pwease? I'm weally bored..." Melinda said, hoping that she was being bad enough to be sent to her room.

"No, Melinda. You can't." Phoebe said, letting go and going back to her plate.

"But..." Melinda tried once more, but it was useless. Chris and Wyatt knew how to be rude and mean to everyone, but she couldn't ever be mean like them. She tried once, to this boy who was being really really mean to her, and telling her she had spiders in her hair...but she just couldn't get angry. She just felt really bad about the boys...

"_No."_ Phoebe stated once more and the conversation was over.

Paige knew this was not going to redeem itself anytme soon, and for some reason, she really, _really_ wanted Peter at the moment...

"Peter...let's get out of here..." Paige said, and Peter immediately got up. "Phoebe, we're just going to go back to Peter's apartment...get really drunk and forget tonight ever happened...or something...I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Drunk? What, Paige? **PAIGE**!" Phoebe shrieked as her younger sister orbed out with her fairly unattractive boyfriend.

"Oh, did Paige leave?" Piper asked, walking back into the dining room with her husband and a new bowl of mashed potatoes. And mighty soft elbows, if we may say so.

"Yeah..." Phoebe said, and noticed her daughter trying to figure out what the word 'drunk' meant...

"Mommy...what does-"

"Melinda, you're excused." Phoebe said, allowing the girl to hop off her chair and go running up to hang out with her cousins.

"What's going on here?" Piper asked her sister.

"Paige left here with Peter...to get drunk..." Phoebe replied.

"Drunk...oh no, Melinda...did she?" Piper said, realizing what must have happened.

"Yeah...I think Paige needs a break from the kids..." Phoebe replied, standing up and setting her napkin down. "Piper, I think I'm going to take a nice bath."

"What about Melinda?" Piper asked, but by 'Melinda', she meant 'her lovely dinner'.

"She's already upstairs with Wyatt and Chris..." Phoebe said, throwing her hands up and walking up the stairs.

"What?" Piper was about to go upstairs, but Leo stopped her.

"Piper...what's the worst that can happen. It's a word." Leo soothed her, and she decided to let her children sort this one out. She hoped it wouldn't end in disaster.

"I'm seriously not cooking for you people anymore..." And she went back to wash the dishes...

* * *

"_Drunk_...a verb...it means _'to imbibe alcoholic liquors_'..." Wyatt read from his dictionary. It was an Adult's Dictionary, too! It wasn't really his though. He orbed it off of this bully at his school. Apparently, the kid was being real mean to Melinda. And she was a _girl!_ It was the one thing he liked about being back at Magic School permenantly. It meant he could use magic freely. Oh, by the way, you should probably know that Wyatt was back at Magic School permanantly. It was his punishment for the Hogwarts thing...sorry, most likely, you should have been informed sooner, but hey...we've got lives...sometimes, you gotta figure out stuff on your own! 

"Now...we just hafta know what imbibe alcoholic...lickers...means..." Chris said, grabbing his children's dictionary. Much prettier than the Adult's one... "Drunk. Past tense of drink. There. Nothin' fancy...imbibe..." He was annoyed...or rather.._he_ wasn't...maybe he was...he wasn't sure.

"Yous a dummy, Cwis. Dwunk is not just ta dwink...or Mommy would'nt not been so mad when Auntie Paige told it ta her." Melinda told her cousin.

"Don't call me a dummy, Melinda!" Chris replied. He needed to tell off someone...he just wasn't sure why.

"I call you whatever I want! So there!" Melinda said, grinning at how mean she was! And she even stuck out her tongue! So, boo ya!

"Well...You're a poopyhead!" Chris replied. Greatest insult ever, right there. _Poopyhead._

"Ewwww!" Melinda scrunched up her nose and swatted Chris away.

"Chris. Leave her alone. She's only five!" Wyatt said.

"So what? You were mean when I was five!" Chris told his brother.

"Well that was different." Wyatt replied.

"Why?"

"Becuase you were really annoying, that's why." With this, Chris felt a _new_ wave of anger...he had to say something...to do something.

"You're mean!"

"Well, so are you." Wyatt was getting angry again. His brother always got on his last nerve lately.

"Am not!" Chris just wanted to push Wyatt's buttons...in fact, he just wanted Wyatt to fight him...so he pushed. Wyatt _hated_ to repeat himself over and over.

"Are too!"

"_Am not_!"

"_Are too_!" Wyatt was giving Chris one more chance before he-

"Am-_**OW**_!" Chris shrieked as Wyatt tackled his brother to the ground. Melinda started crying as she saw her two cousins begin to fight-or rather, Wyatt try to beat up Chris. But Chris was abnormally good at Orbing, so Wyatt could never actually punch something solid.

"Chris, become real like a man so I can fight you!" Wyatt called out to his brother.

"Alright." Chris said, and Wyatt watched as his brother rematerialized on the top of the bookcase.

"Stop..." Melinda said, getting more upset.

"Come down here, you freak!" Wyatt screamed and Telekenetically grabbed his brother across the room. This was kind of fun...

"Stop!" Melinda said again, but no one listened.

Chris immediately orbed again, but Wyatt was too fast for him. He grabbed him again, and prepared to get him back on the ground.

"_STOP_!" Melinda shrieked, and well...a few things happened. First of all, Wyatt lost control of Chris. As a result, Chris slammed into a wall, crunch sound and all. At the exact same time, Phoebe came shooting into the bedroom wearing simply a towel and a rather lot of soap, while Piper and Leo came orbing in with dish gloves on.

"What the...**_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE_**!" Piper shrieked and heard the most rediculous phrase ever said by man.

"HE STARTED IT!"

* * *

So...that's the end of that chapter...I have the idea all set...I just needed certain things to happen...alright...I'm out!

**GET RID OF SPAM!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
Geneseo-Bound Leora


	18. The Hidden Object

Thanks for the reviews!  
And you KNOW you loved the Charmed Finale. That was so sweet. I especially liked Chris. :) What can I say? Drew Fuller is and always will be a hottie.

Alright, on with the story.

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
By yours truly.

* * *

Piper was trying to decipher exactly what had happened. Wyatt pointing at Chris, who was lying on the floor.

This didn't happen in her house...this COULDN'T happen in her house...she couldn't believe it...not of Wyatt...

Becuase if she had to believe it of Wyatt...she had to believe that he could be evil...

And that was not a possibility.

"Wyatt, what did you do!" His mother shrieked, and Wyatt sat there for a second. Why wasn't Chris arguing with him, telling their mother the whole story as he saw it? In fact, why wasn't Chris getting off the floor?

"I-I-I" Wyatt was shocked. What happened? They were just playing? Sure, he was angry...so was Chris...he knew Chris was angry...he ALWAYS knew when Chris was angry...he knew when Chris was happy, sad, sleeping, angry, scared, whatever...so why didn't he know what was going on here!

Leo simply watched, trying to put the pieces together, knowing something was missing...something was wrong...

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check on something." He informed his wife, who wasn't paying all that much attention at the time. Phoebe nodded her head, and Leo immediately orbed out.

"What do you mean, he started it...Wyatt!" Phoebe was trying to get the little boy to talk, but Wyatt was too busy staring at his brother.

"Chris, Chris..." Piper was gently shaking her youngest son awake. Hey, you try slamming into a wall at something like...we dunno...the speed of telekenesis...it would knock you out, too!

"Mommy...is Cwis ok?" Melinda tugged on her mother's pant leg, and Phoebe looked down.

"Yeah, honey. Chris is fine..." Phoebe said, and then brought her attention back to Wyatt, who seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Wyatt, are you alright?" She tentatively asked her oldest nephew.

"What's the matter with Chris?" He asked, white as a sheet.

"Honey, he's...fine...he's fine." Phoebe reassured herself, but Piper wasn't getting him up.

"Move out of the way!" Wyatt said, pushing his father away so he could reach his brother. Once he did, he immediately began to heal his younger brother, who awoke with such a passion, Wyatt and Chris bonked heads.

"_Ow!"_ Chris said, rubbing his head. "Wyatt! What did you do that-" And then, he got really, really scared. And really happy at the same time. He looked around...he thought he was confused...but he didn't feel that way at all...

..Maybe he was going mad.

"Chris, baby! I'm so happy you're alright!" Piper flung her arms around her youngest son, who immediately felt relieved.

But he wasn't relieved about anything...alright, it was official. He was nuts.

Completely and utterly mad. Bonkers. Banjo-Kazooie...or not...

"Wyatt, Chris, what happened?" Phoebe asked, as Melinda broke into tears once again. It was quite the day of crying for this little girl.

"He started it!" Chris said, pointing to his older brother.

"So I've heard...start at the beginning." Piper said, and heard the entire tale from beginning to end.

* * *

The next morning, Paige orbed into the Manor exhausted and upset. 

"Good morning, Paige. Had a nice night?" Piper asked, already at the table. It was a Saturday, and she was letting the kids sleep in. They had a long, hard night filled with yelling...and the sweetest punishement she could think of.

"No. You will never guess what that horrible little freak of a charge did to me." Paige said, slumping into her seat.

"What did Peter do now?" Piper figured, before she let Paige have it (seeing as well...she did sort of START this whole mess), she'd let Paige attempt an explanation.

"He gave me a love potion."

"You know on second thought, I would rather- he did WHAT!" Piper was just about at the end of her rope. Her children fighting _to the death_ in their bedroom, and her sister under the influence of love... How could life get any worse...

"He gave me a love potion. I slept with him last night. And right after a wonderful experience that I'm not even sure was so wonderful anymore, he sprung the news on me." Paige was pissed. And she had every right to be. She had been conned into giving this fish of a man the most important gift she could give...

"Well, did he try to rationalize it?"

"What, you mean, by saying that he loved me and needed me, and this was the only way to be with me?" Piper nodded the affirmative, and Paige snorted. "No. First, he slept with me. Then, he dumped me."

"Oh, no he didn't!" Piper said, gasping.

"Oh, yes he did. 'Sorry, Paige, but I just saw you and...well...you are rediculously hot...I wanted you. And I knew you could never want me...so I was deperate. But now, I got what I wanted. I just want to thank you...' Then he got out a cigarette and started smoking...I thought he'd given those up! Can you believe that? The bastard actually THANKED me! Like I was some common whore or something!" Piper looked around anxiously, hoping that her children hadn't gotten up yet, hearing their Aunt's potty mouth.

Seeing the perfect segueway, she decided to gripe.

"Look, Paige, I'm sorry the guy was a total Prick. But you need to watch your mouth around the children."

Paige was just a bit more stunned than usual. Here she is, bearing her soul for all to see, and he gets admonished for it?

"What?"

"Are you aware of your actions last night?"

"You mean the part where-"

"Not that part!" Piper snapped. "I'm talking about the part where you let it slip to Melinda, the resident 5-year-old, that you were going, and I quote, 'out to get drunk'?"

Paige struggled to remember the previous night.

"Um...I don't remember saying anything like that around the kids...let me think...Wyatt and Chris were sent to their rooms-"

"Where they decided to hold a wrestling match, only with magic."

"-and then you dunked your- wait, excuse me? Did I miss something?"

"Only the part where Wyatt magically flung his baby brother into a wall, effectively knocking him out." Piper was smirking..but not in one of those smug ways...it was more a smirk of sheer horrifi...cation...hehehe. Alright, we're allowed to make up words...we're...us!

"Oh my God. Is Chris alright?" Paige was about to run upstairs, but Piper stopped her.

"Yes, thank God. Wyatt healed him. It turns out that it was just a silly argument...over the definition of the word 'drunk'." Piper replied, and Paige's eyes widened.

"Oh man...and I...and they...she...oh no. I'm sorry Piper. I honestly don't even remember saying anything of the sort." Paige admitted, closing her eyes to possibly remember something...anything...

"You seriously don't remember?" Piper looked concerned when Paige shook her head. "When did Peter slip you the roofee?"

"I would rather you not call it that...and he said something about giving them to me in my coffee...oh no...you don't think-"

"I do think. But now is not the time. I am more concerned over the fact that apparently, Chris is still going to get beaten up by his brother..." Piper said, breathing in a shaky breath...how was her little boy supposed to defend himself against his big brother...?

"Yeah, but how is that any different than normal siblings?" Paige asked.

"Well..._my_ sons can kill each other..." Piper replied, looking at the ceiling, wondering what her sons were doing now...

* * *

Well, what the boys were doing was sitting. Quietly. Oddly enough. 

"Chris, I _said_ I was sorry!" Wyatt said for about the thousandth time, but Chris wasn't listening. He wasn't talking at all, either...and that just freaked Wyatt out. Chris always talked! It was just what he did!

"Mhm..." Chris said, eyes all squinty with concentration.

"Chris, what are you doing? And don't say Mhm!" Well, we were wrong when we said that Chris wasn't talking...he was saying 'Mhm'. and wow...that was one hell of an aliteration...well we were wrong when we...that was cool!

"Um...yeah.." Chris got up from his 'criss-cross' style of sitting, and opened the bedroom door.

"Chris, we're not supposed to leave our room!" Wyatt did not feel like getting into any more trouble, thank you very much. And, since he was feeling especially sorry for his possibly brain-damaged little brother, he didn't want him to get into trouble either.

"Mhm." Chris said, and slowly walked towards the attic. He knew there was something in the attic. And he wanted it. He had to get it. Now, don't ask us what it was or why he wanted it so badly, but it blocked out all the fear and stuff he was feeling, so he was fine with it.

"Fine, then at least I'm coming with you! And say something..." Wyatt said, getting up and following his kid brother.

"OK." Chris replied, and walked up the stairs. It was closer now. He knew it.

Once they got up to the attic, Wyatt looked around. What was Chris looking for that was so important?

"Wyatt..." Chris spoke up at last, looking around the attic, moving towards the right hand corner of it.

"What? Why are we up here?"

"Can you feel it?" Chris said, moving closer to the corner.

"Feel what? Chris, what's going on?" Wyatt was starting to get a little freaked out. Mostly becuase Chris was starting to act like the demon child from The Ring. He watched it at his friends' house the other weekend, and it was so scary that they didn't sleep at all that night. They just played hide and seek in the dark and ate popcorn, and talked.

Chris didn't answer his older brother, though, and kept walking towards the corner. That's when Wyatt stepped in.

"Chris, come on. Let's go back!" Wyatt was scared now...he tried orbing his brother away, but Chris just shrugged it off and kept walking. "No, Chris...I said _NO_!" He ran foward to stop his little brother, but without moving any muscles or anything, little Chris threw him across the room.Wyatt landed on the billions of boxes that his mother used for storage, and looked up at his brother.

Chris didn't even notice his brother though, and kept going towards the corner. He finally found what he has looking for this entire time.

Now all he had to do was uncover it.

* * *

I hope this is alright. I have an idea for this one...surprisingly enough, I'm not sure if they're ever going to make it to New York...I imagine they would..

Oh well. Charmed still rocks.

**SAVE 15 PERCENT OR MORE ON YOUR CAR INSURANCE!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
The Gecko


	19. The Misread Prophecy

Your reviews made my life...it was great. Thanks so much for all of them!  
Um...I hope this is alright...

On with the story...

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts...  
by me

* * *

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Phoebe was writing her column on her brand new Dell Inpiron T9100 (...a damn good computer...so new, it doesn't even exist yet!), when her daughter not only ran into her bedroom, but tripped over the power cord, making the entire machine slip off her table and crash onto the carpeting.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT, MOMMY! MOMMY, GUESS WHAT!" Melinda was having a freakin' field day with her favorite phrase of the minute. You would think that she had something to say..really..

But at the moment, Phoebe Halliwell was staring at her two and a half hours of work that hopefully saved when the computer shut off...although, she was thankful that her laptop had that lovely "break-free" policy...

"MOMMY! LOOK AT ME! MOMMY! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT, MOMMY! I BET YOU A GAZILLION DOLLARS YOU WON'T GUESS! MOMMY! GUESS WH-"

"What, Melinda, dear." She had to quiet the girl down before the police came to investigate what her child was so excited to share.

"LOOK AT ME!" Melinda said, and closed her eyes as tight as she could. Then, she slowly (but surely) made her way off the ground. Pretty soon, she was floating halfway to the ceiling.

Then, she lost control and fell- luckily, into her mother's arms.

"Oh! Melinda! That's great, darling! I'm so proud of you!" As Phoebe chanted a few more approving words, her daughter did it again. And again. And again. And...well, you get the point. Melinda Halliwell found her first active power, and was going absoultely NUTS.

"What's going on?" Piper said, running into Phoebe's room at the sound of one more crash (Phoebe was letting her daughter levitate and fall on her bed now, seeing as she really had to get back to work...plus, no one had that much energy...Melinda was sure to fall asleep soon...).

"AUNT PIPER! LOOK AT ME!" Melinda levitated once more, fell, and promptly fell asleep.

"Phoebe, did your daughter just faint on your bed?" Piper asked, eyes widening. Phoebe turned around, took off her glasses and smiled.

"I thought she'd be sleeping soon...so, where are your boys?" Phoebe said, although not really listening, as she was engrossed in a letter by 'Dumped and Dangerous'...the names people came up with, honestly...

"Doing something fatal again, I'm sure..." Piper sighed and looked at her niece. "Wow...we're really horrible parents, aren't we?"

"Yes." Phoebe replied, and went back to work. When she saw the look her older sister gave her, though, she put down her glasses, SAVED her work, and shut off her computer. "What? You thought I would keep saying no after the 17th time you've asked me? And that's just today."

"I don't ask that much..." Piper said, frowning.

"Oh yes you do. 'Wyatt threw his brother into a wall, I'm a horrible mother.' 'Chris stole Wyatt's toy! I'm a horrible mother!' 'Oh, Phoebe! Today, Chris didn't eat all of his ice cream sundae! I'm a horrible mother!' You know, one of these days, someone somewhere will have a child, and their first phrase is going to be 'I'm a horrible mother'...they'll call it the Piper phrase..." Phoebe laughed at her little joke, but Piper just kinda stared at her...you know, in that way that says' you're a nutcase- and a horrible mother'.

"...you pick up steam after a bit, eh?" Piper said, wondering where her sister really came from. She wasn't buying that whole 'same parents' thing anymore...

"I'm an advice columnist...what can I say?" Phoebe said, getting up and following her sister out the door. They might as well let Melinda sleep if they were going to be kept up at all hours of the night, watching Melinda levitate and fall.

"How about, good morning Paige. How lovely to see you?" Paige said, watching her siblings walk through the kitchen door and stealing her cup of coffee. "And thanks for the coffee, Paige."

"You're welcome." Piper replied, being the maker of the coffee. "And it's afternoon."

"Oh yeah...you know..the afternoon...after you told my daughter you were going to get drunk? Yeah...good afternoon." Phoebe added.

"I already said I was under the influence of icky, alright?"

"Influence of what?" Phoebe asked.

"Turns out Peter drugged her. I'll explain later." Piper said, rolling her eyes at a very bewildered Phoebe.

"Wait, wha...ok..." Phoebe said, sitting down and drinking her coffee. "Ew...it's cold, and it's black."

"Well, I happen to like my coffee cold and ...black... well, I like it today..." Paige said, looking at the mud-like beverage.

"Well, Melinda's asleep, and the boys are being...quiet..." Piper said, looking up. "What's the matter with the boys?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Paige said, getting up and following her sisters to the boys' room. Which was empty.

"You know, when I tell them they're grounded...they just ignore me, don't they?" Piper sighed as they walked out the door and saw the attic door wide open. "And in the friggin' attic!"

The three girls were about a foot away from the staircase when it happened.

* * *

Wyatt walked back into the front door, after being blown out the stupid attic window! 

"I told him not to touch it. But he never listens! Chris...I'm going to blow you up when I get back up there." And he orbed back to the attic- or at least...he tried to.

The closest to it he could reach was the stairway, next to his aunts and mother.

"Wyatt! What's going on up there!" Piper scolded, immediately trying to get past the obvious forcefield sheilding the...attic...

"I don't know! I told Chris not to go near the stupid rock. But he didn't listen and the next thing I knew-"

"Wait, rock!" Piper gave her son a double-take, and tried with all her might to get past the shield.

"Piper! Stop! What's so important about a rock?" Paige asked, pulling on her sister, but when Chris appeared at the top of the staircase holding on to something shiny and, apparently, very heavy, Paige turned even whiter.

"Not rock..." Phoebe said, startled. "...Stone..."

"What's so important about a stupid stone? And why does Chris have a _sword_?" Wyatt asked, expecting answers from the adults. But they just stared, wondering how this could possibly be.

"You mean...Piper was a keeper for the keeper of the sword until ...wow...I still don't get it." Phoebe sat down in Piper's seat, as she attempted, once again, to take the sword from Chris and put it back in the stone. Unfortunately, the sword kept finding it's way back to Chris' hand, no matter what he did. It was like a very strong magnet...a really annoying, huge and dangerous magnet...but still a magnet.

"Well, the way the Elders explained it to me is that Piper and Wyatt are bonded closer to Chris than anyone else." Leo said, still a little hurt that he wasn't considered in this Grand Plan...the father wasn't good for anything...really... "So, when the sword needed to be looked after, and Chris wasn't born yet...the two of them could control it."

"...What?" Paige asked. "OK, I understand the whole 'pre-Chris-protection thing...but why did that ruler guy go after Wyatt if he wasn't the true heir?"

"No one really knows what those phrophecies say for real. None of them were made in English. For instance, the one about Wyatt could have been translated to say either "a child twice blessed will be born on a day when magic rests" or "a cub will overthrow his uncle to become king." ..."

"So...what does Excalibur have anything to do with Wyatt and the basic plot from the Lion King?" Paige asked.

"Well, long ago, a prophecy was made. It could be read either as "the twice-blessed will rule with the Sword", or it could mean, "The twice blessed will protect the Sword." Leo said, looking quite smug at his plethera of information.

"Protect the sword? Does that mean that my son is the Lady of the Lake?" Piper asked.

"Well...yes and no. Wyatt has enough power so that he can control the sword...he's just not the one meant to use it. It's always going to be loyal to Chris...do you know what I mean?" Leo was wondering if he made any sense to his wife...or to anyone else, for that matter.

"Alright. So Wyatt has to protect his little brother. Tell Chris to stop poking him with the great and mighty Excalibur then...because I'm sick of gettin' jabbed with the thing..." Piper said, getting poked once more and backing off.

"I think, this time, only Chris can give it back..." Leo said, bending down. "Chris, do you wanna give Daddy the sword?"

"Daddy is trying to trick me into giving you back..." Chris said this, not to Wyatt, but to the sword.

"OK, Chris. It's not smart to talk to your toys." Paige said.

"Honey, they're not real." Phoebe said, but Chris just giggled.

"I know that, Phoebe. But you always said it wasn't polite not to talk to someone when they talk to you, right?" Chris said, looking at his Aunt for a brief second. "And the sword keeps talking to me. So, I gotta talk to it."

"No. In this case, I'd say it was alright to be impolite." Phoebe replied, trying to take the sword. But that whole forcefield thing popped up.

"Oh yeah...I forgot...I'm notthe 'protector'..." Phoebe said, getting blown over to the couch.

"Hm...Wyatt...come here." Piper said, calling her oldest over. Once she gave him the plan, he called out for the sword.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt called and the sword came to him. But when Chris called for it, it zoomed back to his hands.

"No, Chris. Excalibur!" Wyatt retried, and the same results occured.

"Try once more." Piper pushed her son. Wyatt closed his eyes and called once more.

"EXCALIBUR!" It came to him and he felt himself actually holding the sword. Then, unexpectedly, he felt a surge of anger at his little brother, who was making a face of such fury, Wyatt knew it wouldn't be good.

"NO!" Chris yelled, pushing his brother into the old grandfather clock.

"WYATT!" Piper said, watching herboy zoom through the air, orb quickly, and land safely next to his mother.

"What did you do that for!" Wyatt asked, staring at Chris, who had dropped the sword and was stanging there pale and scared-looking.

"Yes Chris, please explain why you did that to your brother!" Piper backed her oldest child up. She couldn't understand what was going on with her sons.

Chris was wondering the same thing.

* * *

Yeah...like I said, hope this was alright. I wanted Melinda to have something...and considering who her father is...there wasn't much to go by...

**KEEP YOUR MORALS!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
Leo the freakin' Lion...


	20. Jon Stewart and the New Powers

So...many...REVIEWS! THANK YOU!

Alright, boys and girls...I'm graduating from high school next Sunday...so these updates might be a little further apart...but that in no way means that I will be slacking. Alrighty?

Cool.

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
by ME!

* * *

Chris, Wyatt, Piper, Phoebe, and the great and powerful Excalibur were standing in front of a Troll, a Pixie, two Leprachans, a wizard, Jon Stewart and Glinda the Good Witch. Alright...Glinda wasn't there, but we felt the room needed a splash of pink to make it extra special. 

Wow...that was the greatest opening sentance EVER

"I'm sorry, honey...but we can't have you trying to impale your brother every other day." Piper told her youngest, as the magical creatures worked their...well...magic. They were working hard to encase the sword, and Chris was looking at his new toy with utter dispair.

"But mommy...I don't even know what 'impale' means!" Chris whined, and raised his arm, waiting for the sword to come to him. The magic of Jon Stewart though (his power to make even the most boring news hillarious, of course- what, you thought that wasn't magical?), kept that sword in it's place...which would be in the stone...

"I know, sweetie...I know..." Piper said, and taking her sons by the hand, intending to lock them in their room.

"Mommy, can I have 5 minutes with Aunt Phoebe before I'm grounded for life?" Wyatt asked his mother, who glared. Couldn't her kids ever just do what they were told? And not weasel their way out of it? Just _once_?

"No, Wyatt. You are grounded. Go to your room." Piper said, pointing upstairs.

"But Mom, I didn't even do anything-"

"What did I tell you, young man? You and your brother have caused enough chaos for one day. Go to your room. Now." She was putting her foot down! This was getting rediculous!

"But mom-"

"If you 'but mom' me one more time, mister. Go to your room!" Piper scolded, and Wyatt quickly went up to his room. Chris lingered for a little while he stared at the sword quickly disappearing from view as it is magically secured. "Christopher!"

"Don't call me that!" Chris suddenly got very angry. At least as angry as his mother. This little boy was having some anger issues...

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL, GO TO YOUR ROOM! _NOW_!" Piper said, and her son fled quickly. His mom had never really yelled at him like that. Ever...

"Piper...you never scream like that." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, and that's why you won't get mother of the year." Jon Stewart added.

"Why are you even here?" Piper asked Mr. Stewart. After all, it was an odd appearance...

"I have no idea."

"I'm just trying out my new power." Paige walked in and waved Jon Stewart away. "Apparently, I have the power of projection."

"Alright...why did you have to work on it right now?" Piper asked.

"No reason. Just wanted to make you laugh..." Paige said, "Plus...I just have this itch to use magic lately...well...that and I really want a peanut butter and banana sandwich...anyone else want one?"

"Um...ew..." Phoebe said, and Piper, angry as she was, simply glared.

"Piper, hey...chill out..." Phoebe told her older sister, who glared once more, before taking a deep breath.

"I know...I'm sorry..." Piper said, sitting on the couch. "But...It's just that...so much has happened...in the past 7 hours..."

"More has happened to us. And you haven't gotten this crazy before." Phoebe replied.

"Well, it didn't have to do with my children. And the fact that everything we thought about them was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong." Piper replied, putting her head in her hands.

"Ok, so Chris is the heir to the sword instead of Wyatt. It's not that horrible."

"Did you see what he did to his brother?" Piper asked, and Phoebe blushed.

"It was done out of defense." Phoebe tried, but it was no use.

"He was angry...everyone was just so..._angry_." Piper explained.

"You know, I was thinking about that...I don't think that's all his fault." Phoebe started, but before she could go further-

"**MOMMY**!" Melinda screaned, running down the stairs as quickly as a 5-year-old child can.

"What, honey."

"Mommy...I had a really bad dream!" Melinda cried into her mother's shoulder. Phoebe looked at Piper, who waved her off. Phoebe could explain her views later...now, she had to be a mother. Or try, anyways.

Piper had to try, too. And she slowly began her climb up stairs. Then, she stopped.

She did all the disciplining around here. It was Leo's turn.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Chris." Wyatt said, throwing his pencil at his little brother. 

"Nuh uh, Wyatt. I didn't do nothing!" Chris humphed, frowning. He sometimes stopped speaking proper English-

"Oh yeah. Nothing. Except, you know, escape from our room after we were punished and stealing my sword!" Wyatt told him.

"It wasn't your sword!" Chris said.

"It was before you touched it!"

"Nuh uh, Wyatt. It wasn't never yours!" -but only when he was really, really angry.

Wyatt knew this.

"Chris, why are you gettng so angry all the time?" Wyatt grinned. Time to pull the big brother charm... "Going evil?"

"I am NOT evil!" Chris stomped his foot.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you so angry? And why are you always breaking stuff?" Wyatt was having the greatest time of his life.

Apparently, so was Chris. Seeing as, the next moment, Chris fell into hysterics.

This stopped Wyatt's amusement, and turned it into confusion. What the hell was going on here?

Chris stopped laughing immediately and looked up at his brother.

"...Um..." Wyatt looked at Chris, wondering what was wrong with his little brother. Whatever it is, it can't end up good. It's probably going to end up with Wyatt saving Chris or something...

"...What's wrong with me?" Chris wondered out loud, and Leo orbed in at that moment.

"Chris, Wyatt. You two have been causing quite the scandal around here." Their father said, kneeling down at his sons.

"Yeah...but Dad...I think there's something wrong with Chris." Wyatt said, as Chris started holding his head. He was amused, and confused, and scared, and angry, and happy and sad all at the same time! And it was making his head hurt!

"No, there's nothing wrong with Chris..." Leo replied. "Come on downstairs, boys. I have something to tell to your mother and to you."

"Is Mommy in trouble?" Chris asked, standing up, his head hurting more every second.

"No, Mommy's not in trouble. Come on, boys. Do you want to orb down?" Leo asked his sons, seeing as they did love to orb.

"Not right now." Wyatt said, holding Chris' hand.

"Piper! Come here!" Leo called for his wife, who was busy trying to explain to Paige the wonders of using the LID on a mixer.

"Not right now, honey! Did you talk to the boys?" Piper called from the kitchen.

"That's what this is about!" Leo replied, and Piper walked into the parlor to see what was so important.

"What's so important?" Piper asked. See? She came out to see what was important. We rock!

"I found out why the boys are having so many problems lately."

"Really. Now, enlighten me." Piper said.

"You've caught my interest." Paige added, entering with her banana, pickle, and chocolate sauce sandwich.

"Ew...Aunt Paige. That's gross!" Wyatt said, wrinkling his nose. Chris did the same, next to him. But, boy, his head was really killing him now.

"Anyways..." Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Wyatt and Chris often feed off each other. So if one gets angry, the other one will get angry too...this was amplified when Chris-"

"Daddy, what's _amplified_?" Chris asked his father.

"It means that something is bigger than it was before-" Wyatt explained to his obviously inferior brother.

"Well, not exactly." Leo started, but his qife cut him off.

"Alright, Leo. So, tell us. We're dying to know." Piper interjected, just wanting to get back to her poor mixer.

"Well, like I said, the boys got even angrier when Chris recieved his new power." Leo told the girls, who looked immediately confused.

"What new power?" Piper asked her husband.

"Chris is an empath."

* * *

Yeah, I know...this is a pretty bad chapter. I'm sorry. I just ...I dunno...I felt like I should write something, but I couldn't think of how to proceed. I'll probably rewrite it...at some point. 

SCAN FOR VIRUSES FOR ONLY ...FREE!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
Writers-Block Leora


	21. Fatal Empath

Hey, so thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're liking this story so much! I've decided that, when I finish this story (and I'm not sure when that will be...I need to decide at what age to cut this off...hehe), I'm going to rewrite it, add some chapters, put some more character in it...I guess. I dunno...I've been watching the early episodes of Charmed, and I've noticed that I need to just...add more..hehe.

Oh, and just so youall know,this is (quite obviously) AU. Ihave nointention of putting Coop,or Henry, or any of their real kids in this...I didn't even really get used to that plotline...I have no idea if I like it enough to make it part of the story (which I apparentlytake FAR too seriously..HAHA!)

Anyways, also, I wanted to say that I'm sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to end it at a certain part, and well...it doesn't really matter or anything...so...ENJOY!

On with the story!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name- and other random thoughts...  
by MEEEEEEEEEEEEE- and me.

* * *

The family stared at Leo for a good long while.

"He's a what?" Piper said, in complete shock.

"A what?" Yeah...Chris just had no idea what his daddy was talking about...

"You're a what?" Wyatt said, eyes wide. He'd heard about these people!

"I'm a _what_?" Paige asked. Everyone looked at her, and she grinned. "What...I wanted to be in it, too..." When everyone stayed silent, she looked down and noticed that the top of her paper- thin shirt had ripped. "I think I'll just go...man...I think I need to change my shirt..."

"Yeah..alright...so, Leo...let me get this straight...Chris is the heir to Excalibur..._and _an empath?" Piper tried to understand. No child is that blessed...never.

"Well...can we talk about this in ...a different room?" Leo urged his wife.

"Why?"

"Becuase...well...it has to do with..._Chris_." Leo hissed. Piper looked confused, and then realized very quickly.

"Oh...yeah, sure. Why not...Chris, Wyatt, go to your room."

"But, I wanna know what an Impact is!" Chris whined.

"Empath, dummy. I know what one is. I'll tell you." Wyatt said, orbing up to their room. Chris quickly followed.

"Don't call your brother a-" But they were already gone. "...never mind. You're not listening anyways...alright. Now, where were we?" Piper turned to her husband.

* * *

"Wyatt! Cwis! YOU'WE NOT WATCHING!" Melinda was screaming her head off, _and_ levitating at the same time. Now _that_ was a gift. 

"Melinda, please. My head hurts!" Chris wished he never became an impact...or...empact...Wyatt was trying to explain, but Melinda kept levitating onto their bed and shrieking with laughter.

What happened to her bad dream, you ask? Well, her mother decided to "do her job" and sooth her child...stupid Phoebe. Now, no one will EVER get a moment of peace.

"CWIS! CWIS! STOP COVEWING YOUR EYES!" Melinda screamed in her cousin's ear, who winced and telekenetekally threw a pillow back at her. "OW! **MOMMY**!"

"No! Please, don't call Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt said, scared to get grounded three times in a day...or was it four...either way, Wyatt didn't want to set any records...

"But-but Cwis hit me!" Melinda said, tearing up. Wyatt rolled his eyes, while Chris magicked the pillow back to him and put his head under it. His head hurt so much!

"Yeah, but he didn't mean it!" But it was too late. Melinda ran out to get her Mommy, so that she could get Chris' mommy to ground him- again.Oddly enough, Chris didn't seem to care.

"Wyatt...it hurts!" Chris whimpered himself, really hating this new power. He just kept hearing everyone's feelings and thoughts...right now, his Mommy and Daddy were downstairs, and they were both sad for some reason. Auntie Paige had a tummyache, and Melinda was angry- probably at Chris for hitting her.

Of course, this meant that Chris was feeling some version of all of this. Sick, sad, and angry. Not the best feeling in the world.

"I'm sorry, Chris."

"No, you're not." Chris could kind-of tell. Wyatt was not sorry at all. Wyatt was...jealous?

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not. You're jealous...of me." ...Maybe this power wasn't so bad...

"What? Jealous of what? Of your giant head? That you're a whiny brat?" ...As a sudden burst of anger hit, Chris hated his power once again.

"No...I dunno...Wyatt, I don't wanna talk right now!" Chris was feeling everyone else's feelings at the moment. Why on earth would he want to have some of his _own_?

Now, that surprised Wyatt. "Woah...you don't wanna talk? You're head must kill."

"Really, now.." Chris replied, sarcastically. Maybe if he slept a bit...

...ok, he will never sleep again, apparently. Too many voices...

"Wyatt..." Chris was in absolute misery...absolute...misery...

"What?" He was going to be sympathetic to his little brother if it killed him...well, maybe not if it killed him. But if Wyatt had to cut his hear or something to be sympathetic to Chris, he'd do it!

"Can you orb down the street and help Mrs. Franklin with her chicken? She's being really loud about the stupid chicken..."

...Wyatt was in shock. A chicken? What the hell was Chris hearing?

And whycouldn't he hear it? You know, for being the "Twice Blessed" and everything, Chris was a lot more powerful than him...

"Believe me, you don't want this, Wyatt." Chris replied, and started to cry. His head REALLY HURT!

"Um...I'm going to get Aunt Phoebe. She's am empath, too. Maybe she can tell you how to handle it..." Wyatt said, running from the room. He was scared...true...but mostly, he didn't want Chris to read his ...whatever...anymore...

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Leo figured that the best way not to get blown up in this situation was to ease into what he was going to tell his wife. "...Do you remember...when you went into the past the first time?" 

"The first time...no, sorry...can't remember that far back." Was Piper expected to remember every single demon vanquish and time travel incident? It wasn't as if someone released their lives on DVD...according to season...and made it into a Primetime TV show...or anything.

"When you had to break the bond between the demon Nicholas." Apparently, Leo watched these non-existant DVD's every night...

"The demon Nicho...how the hell do you remember them all?"

"It's a whitelighter thing...but do you remember?" Nicholas...pretty ring...used to try and kill them (who didn't)...Phoebe's obsession with baby pictures...a very vague recollection was coming to her.

"I guess...yeah...when we met little Prue and Piper, right?"

"Right. Well, Grams said, over and over from the time you were little, that you have to be really careful when you change the past." Piper never heard that phrase...nor could she think of a way that Grams could have said something like that without one of them replying that time travel was impossible...but she didn't want to fight with her husband right now.

"Alright, whatever. Get on with it."

"When Chris came back, he knew what he was and wasn't supposed to say and do."

"Following so far."

"Saving Wyatt and telling us he was our son was a definate no-no."

"Ok. Stopped following. Why would he come back if it wasn't to save his brother? And what was he supposed to do, then? Let Gideon get to Wyatt because we kicked him out? Leo, would you rather have an Evil Overlord for a son!"

"Piper, you know I wouldn't. But Chris wasn't supposed to stop it. When he did, he messed up everything."

"What did Chris mess up that's worse than his brother killing everyone?"

"Chris messed up his own existence. He's not supposed to be this powerful. And he's definately not supposed to be an empath."

"How did he manage that? Think he 'picked up a few things' from the womb, do you?" Piper couldn't believe her ears. Her son was kind of odd, true, but mostly, her son was perfect.

"In the original timeline, I wasn't an Elder when he was concieved."

"...What?"

"I was a regular Whitelighter before Chris-"

"I know what you mean!" Piper replied angrily. "So, instead of half-whitelighter...Chris is half...Elder?"

"Yes. But, Elders are just more advanced Whitelighters."

"So, why is this a problem?"

"It's not the only thing he changed. When you do a force of great good, you change your future. In Chris' case, he changed his entire life."

"Again, get on it with it, Whitelighter."

"Chris is an empath, only because he saved his brother."

"I still don't understand why this is a problem."

"Empaths are supposed to be earned over lifetimes. So that they can handle their gift. If it's just given like it was, the witch has well..." Leo hoped his wife would understand what he was getting at.

"...Wait, are you telling me that Chris isn't going to be able to handle the empathy?" Piper said, standing a little straighter. "Didn't Prue almost die because she couldn't handle it?" Why couldn'ther sons be normal...break bones...bruise...scab? Why was it always near-fatal?

"Now you see the problem."

* * *

Alright, hope you liked it!

I'm off to bed, seeing as it's 3 in the morning and I have graduation in...3 days and 11 hours! Good night, people!

WATCH RE-RUNS IN ORDER!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
Leora the soon-to-be High School Graduate...


	22. Double the blessing, double the fun

Alrighty...I'm officially a high school graduate! And...now, I'm back. I have a feeling you'll be getting more regular updates...seeing as my job is MAS boring...

On with the story!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughs...  
by me!

* * *

"MOMMY! DADDY! **MOMMY**! HELP!" Melinda woke up in terror. She was having yet another nightmare. The poor girl had been having them for days now, and Phoebe was starting to get worried.

"Melinda! Baby, what's wrong?" Phoebe came running in, but Melinda wouldn't stop crying. This was going a bit too far, now. Phoebe had put up a sound-proof barrier around Melinda's room, so that only she could hear her daughter (don't ask...it's way more trouble than it's worth), but she had a job, too. She had to sleep.

She couldn't bring this problem to her sisters though. They were working on a way to save Chris from his Fatal Empathy, as Paige called it (she watched the movie far too many times for ANYONE'S good), and a few nightmares were nothing against the life of her favorite nephew...yeah, she said it...er...thought it. Usually, when one nephew rescues the other from a destiny of complete evil, it tips the scales in their favor.

But, of course, back to the screaming child in her arms. Every night for the past three nights, Melinda would wake up screaming. But she never told Phoebe what her dreams were about. All she would say was 'Mommy'-  
...and 'Daddy'. She was screaming for her father. The man who didn't even know she existed. Didn't even know that Phoebe existed. Well...alright, he knew that Phoebe existed...he just...probably forgot by now.

And as Melinda gradually calmed herself down in her soothing Mother's arms, Phoebe remembered the man who...well...

2006

_"Phoebe! I've been waiting for you!" The snow was falling in San Francisco...rare enough as it was, but the fact that it was only November was even crazier. Phoebe flipped around and saw him. The man of her dreams._

_"Hey!" Phoebe replied, kissing her handsome man on the lips._

_"We're going to be late..." He replied, still kissing her._

_"Oh, who cares? She'll be back." Phoebe said, smiling. The ignorance was blissful...and the bliss was amazing!_

_"Maybe...but I waited in line for_ six_ hours for these tickets. Do you really want to tell me that was just a waste of time?" The dark haired beauty asked, smilingin quite the coy manner.Phoebe sighed._

_"As much as I would love to say yes, I know that I have been bugging you about this for too long." Phoebe said, pulling back from the kiss and walking towards the car. When she approached the car, though, she was still alone. "Are you coming?"_

_"...Aw, screw it. Come on." He rolled his eyes, grabbed his woman and shimmered out to their special place.__

* * *

_The next morning, Chris was sitting in his room. Alone. Well...not alone...no, right now, he was with this really old...father...guy, trying not to magick the frying pan into his head to make it all stop. This stupidguy apparently helped his...other Aunty...Prune...when she got this power...who Aunty Prune was, well, his Mommy wouldn't talk about that. She just turned and walked out his bedroom door...mean Mommy...

It had been three days. Three days, and three nights, and Chris hadn't slept. He felt Melinda's nightmares, his Mommy's worry, Aunt Paige's tummyaches, even the stupid cat's anger at the stupid kitchen table for not moving when he wanted it to. Chris had already tried to blow the stupid thing up twice, but he kept missing and hitting instead kitchen cabinets...stacks of fruit...anything...

...In short, Chris felt like he was going crazy. He couldn't even do magic anymore, because he might kill his brother with it or something...according to his Mommy.

"Christopher, you must learn to accept your gift, instead of fighting it!" He finally heard the man's voice through all of the other voices. Problem was, now _he_ was angry, too.

"_Don't! Call!_ _Me!_ _**Christopher**_!" Chris screamed, throwing the Father across the room, into Wyatt's bed. Wyatt wasn't sleeping with Chris anymore. At least, not until Chris - wait a second...

"MOMMY! I DID IT!" Chris screamed to his mother, who barged in at the second he screamed.

"You did what, honey?" Piper said, hoping this meant what she thought it meant.

"He threw me into a wall..." Fatherwhatever-his-name-was (Chris didn't really listen),said, getting up and dusting himself off. "It's a good thing I'm already dead...otherwise, I'd have quite the problem..."

"But, he controlled his powers...that means he's getting the hang of it, right?"

"Oh, quite the contrary, Mrs. Halliwell...Chris' used _his anger_ to lash out on an innoccent. Not his grasp on humanity."

"Chris, you can't do that! Please...just try." Piper begged her youngest son, but Chris looked about ready to give up.

"Mommy...I don't _wanna_ anymore! Please, can't you give my Sympathy to Wyatt or something? Chris still couldn't really figure out what the name of this stupid power was, but he knew it was stupid.

"Chris...I'm sorry...I really am..." Piper said, wiping her son's tears away for the countless time. They tried to appeal to the Elders, but those..well...she was going to be the civil one...the Elders decided that Chris deserved whatever he got.

Piper thought they deserved a swift kick in the-

"OW!" Chris said, feeling his Mother'sthreats on top of everything else. "MOMMY! STOP!" He had it. Enough was enough. Three days! Either this power went away, or he would MAKE it.

"I'm sorry- Chris, what are you doing?" Piper looked on in anticipation. Chris got his favorite stuffed animal (a giant Lion he'd named Percy), grabbed his blanket, and a few books and looked at his Mommy with even more tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Mommy. Will you tell Daddy and Wyatt I love them?" Chris asked, and Piper's eyes got big.

"Why are you asking, Chris?" Piper said, eyes wandering towards the door. She wondered if Leo could read thoughts...LEO!

"Mommy, I hate this! I can't take it anymore! I'm never gonna get it! Never, ever!" And he suddenly felt his stomach drop- probably his Mother... "Tell Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, too." When his Aunty...whatever...got this power...she hid in the basement...but it was too close to the other people...so, he just had to go as far away from people as he knew...

"Chris, you're not going _anywhere_!" Piper said, putting her foot down. She was his mother. She had power over him, God Dammit! She was his MOTHER!

"I know you're my mommy...I love you." Chris needed to get out of here. And as he felt her start to cry, he needed to leave right away. His mommy might be sad, but she would be even more sad if he stayed. She would realize that, soon.

* * *

"Hey Potter...no one fed you today, huh?" Wyatt asked, looking at the cat in front of him. Potter looked at Wyatt, and sniffed his hand. Once he was content with the company, Potter began to rub his head under Wyatt's hand. 

"Wanna know a secret?" Wyatt asked his cat. "No one fed me either." Now, this wasn't really true. Piper had given him cereal, and milk, but before she could cut the fruit, his brother had screamed.

Chris, the all powerful one.

Wyatt didn't understand it. Why was Chris getting all the attention all the time? Chris got all the cool powers. Chris got all the attention! Chris was even smarter than Wyatt! All of the teachers at Magic School talk about Chris getting pushed up a grade, but their Mommy said that Chris wasn't "emotionally mature enough". That wasn't true though...whatever it meant. Everyone loved Chris, but no one even NOTICED Wyatt.

What happened to Wyatt being the 'Twice Blessed'? Or even the heir to the Sword? Chris stole his Sword, Chris stole the limelight...

...Chris stole Wyatt's parents. And they were his first! He didn't get it...

Then, Wyatt's thoughts were broken as Potter swatted a hand in his direction. Apparently, even Potter didn't want to be with him.

And he'djust fed him, too! What did Chris have that Wyatt didn't?

Maybe it was the brown hair...Chris looked more like a Halliwell than Wyatt did...maybe that wasit!

"I bet if I looked like Chris, everyone would pay attention to me..." Wyatt said, sighing. "Too bad that's impossible..."

He should have known by then...nothing is impossible.

* * *

Alright, kiddis..that's it for now! Night!

**SCAN YOUR SOFTWARE FOR FREE!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Love,  
the high school graduate...Leora


	23. Wyatt, Chris' identical older brother

Yay for reviews...that's all I can say. This chapter is...REALLY...REALLY...REALLY...

long.

Have fun!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
by ME! (Not you! Oh no!)

* * *

"What do you mean, he just orbed out?" Leo was furious. No, he was past furious. His son was gone and no one even bothered to tell him! "Why didn't you call me?"

"We did! You didn't come!" Piper was getting angrier by the minute, as well. No one, not even her husband, was going to talk to her this way. Not right now!

"Well, you sure as hell did not! Becuase I would have heard you!"

"Not if you put us on _MUTE_, you- son of a-"

"Mommy...why is Auntie Piper so angwy?" Melinda asked, walking back into her room. This was her room...why was everyone in it?

"Have you seen Chris, Melly?" Phoebe asked, looking at the daughter she was so thankful for.

"Cwis? Mommy, he's wite there..." Melinda replied, pointing to the staircase, whichher cousinwas walking up.

"Mommy-" He started, but Piper didn't let him finish.

"Chris, you're back!" Piper was so relieved. She worried for the past half an hour that her little boy had gone to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge or something.

"What?" The little boy looked around. Had his mother gone crazy? Why was she calling him Chris?

"Oh, Chris, I was so worried! Honey, don't ever do that to me again!" Piper said, hugging the little boy tightly. Unforutnately, this wasn't her little boy...

"But-" And then he caught his reflection. He looked exactly like Chris!

...He was going to get so grounded...and he didn't even know what he did...

Wait, Chris was gone! His own brother was gone and no one bothered to tell him! ...Apparently, the males in the Halliwell family are quite underappreciated...at all times...

* * *

The real Chris, on the other hand, was indeed on the Golden Gate Bridge. He was up there, attempting to block out the world...and he was succeeding. Kind of. 

Now, all he had to do was stay up here...forever...

"Wish I brought some candy...and a book..." Chris told himself, and suddenly had a brilliant idea. "I wonder if I can orb stuff from the house.."

So, he tried it. Chris closed his eyes tightly and imagined the Book of Shadows (it was the only book he could think of) in his mind. "Book of Shadows!"

But nothing happened.

"Oh well...can't blame a kid for trying..." Chris said, sitting over the edge. At least he didn't have a headache anymore...Kind of.

* * *

"Chris! Where we you!" Leo scolded his son, and Wyatt looked on in disbelief. Chris was gone? Why didn't anyone tell him? Wyatt immediately tried to sense Chris, but kept getting distracted by his father, who was shaking him. 

"Dad, stop!" Wyatt said, trying to get free. But, instead of letting him go, his dad just started shaking harder.

"Bud, you scared me! Scared us! Don't orb out without telling us where you're going again, alright?" Leo looked at his son...there was something different...Chris didn't...he didn't know how to explain it. "Chris...it is you, right?"

"No-" Wyatt started, but thought about this for a second before finishing his confession. Everyone loved Chris so much more than him...to be Chris for a little while wasn't a big deal, right? Anyways, Wyatt would just find his brother, get his butt home, and ...hopefully change back into himself before anyone could ever find out... "No...one else could I be, right?" Yeah...he knew that sounded stupid...so he laughed a little after.

"...Right...you feeling alright, bud?" Leo asked, feeling his son's forehead. No fever...but Chris was different...

And then Leo realized that Chris didn't look like he was in pain. And no fever... "You got control over the empathy, didn't you?" His father exclaimed, and Piper snapped her head towards her son.

"You did?" She grabbed her son and smiled like a...well...like a mother who just got her child back. "That's great! I knew you could do it!"

And all of a sudden, Wyatt was covered in praises. This was amazing. No one ever praised Wyatt! They just expected him to be great...(not as great as Chris, mind you..but still great)...and Wyatt was loving every minute of it.

"Hey, let's go out for ice cream!" Phoebe said, and Melinda yipped. Yes, she actually yipped. After all, she was getting ICE CREAM!

"That's actually a really good idea. What do you say, Paige?" Piper asked her baby sister, who was right now lying on Melinda's Bed with an arm over her head.

"...Sure...why not." Paige said, getting up and streching out. "I could use some strawberry/peanut butterice cream...or something..."

"We're all agreed then. Let's go for ice cream! Chris, go get your brother, alright? We'll be waiting at the door for the two of you." Wyatt's eyes widened...he couldn't let them find out now. They would KILL him. "Um...Wyatt left."

"Left? Where'd he go?"

"Um..." Wyatt really wished he had thought this through before he did it...no matter how accidently it had happened. "To...Tyler's house."

"Tyler? Who's Tyler?" His dad asked, looking at his wife. Apparently, his parents knew nothing about him!

"Tyler. His friend...from, like, Kindergarten? Come on!" Wyatt couldn't believe it. They really didn't know who Tyler was! Then Wyatt realized...Tyler wasn't his real name...well, it was his middle name..but that's not a real name...anyways, everyone just called him Tyler because it was better than his first name. "Norbert..."

"Oh, Norbert. ...Why didn't he tell us?" His mother looked angry now...great. He was grounded no matter what happened...

"I think Wyatt is a little...underappreciated around here, don't you think? He got angry and left..." Told you the males were sulky and underappreciated...is there another word for underappreciated? Because that is one hell of an annoying word...always looks misspelled.

"You felt that from him?" His mother asked, shocked.

"Um...sure...yeah. Let's just go get ice cream...we'll bring some back for him." Wyatt said, realizing that his parents needed a break from the two of them. Between him and his brother...well...the house is never uneventful, that's for sure.

"...I'm going to have a talk with him when he gets home..." Piper mumbled more to herself than anything else.

"Yeah, you will. But until then, ice cream!" Paige said, grabbing Melinda's jacket for her and leading everyone out the door.

Wyatt stayed behind and sighed. Nothing was ever going his way. Not even when he's being Chris!

* * *

Life wasn't much better for Chris. Aside from the fact that he had to run away from home to make his head stop hurting, he still felt what some of the people were feeling. Especially because it was five o' clock, and there were lots of cars all over the place. 

"Stupid traffic jam..." Chris said, as he watched about a hundred cars slow down to watch a man on the side of the bridge. He looked like he was about to jump. And hey, if no one really knew, Chris did. Because he had to feel it...

"GOD DAMMIT! DO YOU REALLY NEED TO WATCH HIM JUMP OFF THE BRIDGE!" Chris screamed to no one and everyone at the same time.

He was cold, and he was tired, and he was angry that he had to wait in traffic...wait, no...that didn't make sense. He was angry that he had to be angry that he had to wait in traffic...there.

Sulking (because that's what Halliwell boys do best), he sat down on the bridge and started counting the cars. Again. 1...2...3...

* * *

Half an hour later, Phoebe was alone again. Melinda was taking a nap- it had been quite the day- and Phoebe couldn't help thinking about her father. Leo kept fussing over Chris today at the ice cream store. His parental instincts made him pay attention to his son, but he couldn't tell what was wrong. 

At least, that was what he told Phoebe.

Phoebe, on the other hand, had no idea what was wrong with her daughter. She had resorted to watching her sleep, for pity's sake!

If her father was here...

2006

_"Baby, what's wrong?" Her adorable lover asked her, all wrapped up in the sheets... (yeah, we know, we're about one cigarette away from the generic love scene, but eh...we're not romance writers!)_

_"I don't know...something about this..just...doesn't seem real." Phoebe replied. And it was true. It was weird, but she couldn't believe what was happening..._

_"You could never believe that good things could just happen." Phoebe laughed at that comment._

_"I guess..." She said, "But you know-"_

_"Yeah, I know. You don't need to remind me." The dark man said, wrapping his arm around her. It really was amazing that he was here...with her..._

_"I love you." Phoebe said, closing her eyes._

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that..." He replied, and looked at his sleeping woman. "Too bad this is just a dream..."_

"MOMMY!" Melinda screamed, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What, honey?" But Melinda wasn't waking up this time.

"MOMMY! **DADDY! _MOMMY! HELP_**!" She shrieked.

Oh, why couldn't she be Leo! Phoebe, with all her powers of empathy, couldn't figure out what was going on! And it was hurting her little girl!

* * *

"_Mommmmmyyyy_" Chris heard, but he had no idea where it came from. He knew who it was, though... 

"Melinda?" He called, but she wasn't around him.

"_Daddddddddyyyyyy_!" He heard it again! What was going on around here! He closed his eyes like his daddy and Wyatt used to do when they were trying to sense someone. And he thought hard on his baby cousin. His only cousin. Why could he hear her when she wasn't around?

"DADDY!" Chris was so surprised by the volume of his cousin that he jumped. Off the bridge. Yeah, he's damn lucky that he could orb. Otherwise, there would be some serious complications at this point...

"Melinda!" Chris called again, but his cousin simply wasn't there. Chris had to think for a second. He could feel what other people felt, right? So, what was Melinda feeling?

...Chris tried as hard as he could, and in his trying, he never realized that his headache had all but disappeared, and that he wasn't hearing the thoughts and feelings of everyone around him.

...He began to sense that his baby cousin was in trouble. She was sad and scared, and he knew he had to help her. But where was she?

* * *

**"HELP ME! MOMMY! HELP! DADDY!"** Melinda continued to shout, and all Phoebe could do was shake her and try to revive her daughter again. It was no use, though. 

"What's going on?" Piper asked, hearing the noise reguardless of the so-called 'soundproof' walls.

"I can't wake her up! Piper! Help me!" Phoebe cried to her older sister who rushed over to help.

Soon, all three girls and Leo were ...well...kinda just watching...as Melinda continued to thrash.

"Think we should take her to a hospital?" Paige asked, looking at the little girl on the bed.

"Maybe..."

"NO! DADDY!" Melinda screamed, and Phoebe looked at her daughter for one second.

"Yes."

"Chris!" Piper called her for her youngest. He could orb over to Wyatt for a while.

"What?" Wyatt came in, dejected and tired from the never ending sensing he tried to do for his brother.

"Orb over to Wyatt. Oh wait, never mind, here he-" Piper said, seeing a second pair of blue orbs. But it wasn't Wyatt orbing in.

It was Chris.

"What is going on here!" Piper was kind of freaking out.

"Now is not the time." Phoebe replied, seeing that her daughter was still screaming her head off. "We have to get to the-"

"Hold on. I think I can help." Chris said, grabbing Melinda's hand and being plunged into a premonition.

"Do you see something?" Paige said, confused...and kind of wondering who was the real Chris.

"She's scared. Someone keeps vanquishing a demon...and she wants to stop them."

"Oh good...it's magical. What are we gonna tell the doctors?" Paige asked.

"Wait, stop them? From vanquishing a demon?" Phoebe said, completely ignoring her younger sister. Her baby was in trouble, and all Paige could do was tell jokes!

"Well, who's the demon?" Piper asked.

"Um...a guy with dark hair?" Chris supplied. "Hold on." And he held Melinda's other hand. "Yeah...he's got dark hair...but...it's you."

"You? You who?" Phoebe asked.

"It's Mom and Aunt Paige. It's you who's vanquishing the demon. She keeps calling him Daddy. Mommy, is the demon Melinda's daddy?" Chris asked, and Phoebe paled.

"Well, I knew him in the dream world, he must be trying to contact Melinda. She is his daughter, after all."

"And she must be seeing when we vanquished him..." Paige said, and Piper just laughed a bit.

"Wh-"

"But she wasn't even a thought when we vanquished him." Phoebe interupted her sister. The kids didn't know about Melinda's father...they were too young.

"Maybe she's having premonitions now, too?" Piper thought aloud. "Only...in her dreams...because of the deep connection?"

"MOMMY! NO! HELP!" Melinda screamed once more and Phoebe stiffened her resolve.

"Well, it doesn't matter how she's seeing him...how do we gether out?" She asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Paige replied. "We just have to save...the demon."

"Save...the demon." Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Not the demon. We have to save Melinda's father." Phoebe sighed.

* * *

"Chris...where did you go?" Wyatt asked. They were plopped on the couch while their mom and aunts said the spell to go into Melinda's dream...geez, they really can't have normal problems once in a while, eh? 

"Why did you make yourself look like me?" Chris asked, and Wyatt smirked.

"Questions neither of us wanna answer..." Wyatt said.

"How'd ya do it, then?"

"I dunno. I guess it's a new power or something."

"That's really cool!" Chris said, grinning. "I wish I could do that."

"It's not as cool as your powers." Wyatt replied. Chris held out his hand for the popcorn on the kitchen table and it zoomed into his hands.

"Eh. The only reason they're cool is because it means I can get stuff from other rooms now and stuff." Chris said, eating a mouthful of popcorn. "I mean, you can have the greatest Halloween costumes now!"

"...I never thought of that..." Wyatt replied and looked at his little brother. "Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris said, magickally getting the remote, too.

"You ever do that disappearing act again, I'm going to kick your ass." Wyatt threatened, and changed the channel by pointing at the TV.

"You just said a swear! I'm going to tell Mom!" Chris said, eyes widening.

"You do, and I really will kick your ass." Wyatt said, grabbing that popcorn and getting into one hell of a pillow/popcorn/remote fight with Chris.

The best part?

Wyatt won.

* * *

Yes, corny. Yes, annoying. Yes, almost over.

No, won't tell you Melinda's father..until next time!

**FIGHT FOR FREEDOM...SOMEWHERE...  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
Leora-the-Late

PS- Orientation's next week...so I might write a chapter on the way up there...but I'm not sure when I'd be able to upload it on the lappy...I'll try, though.


	24. Too tired, insert chapter name here

Hey guys, I know it's really...really...late. I'm sorry. I'm working at this camp and...well, you don't wanna hear my life story.

Thanks for all the reviews...you guys are too damn smart for your own good...hehehe. Alright, ON WITH THE TALE!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts.  
by MOI

* * *

"Alright...Phoebe...it's all you." Paige said, leaning against...an oddly placed pole. How...odd... 

"What? Why me?"

"Because we can't go against ourselves. It's useless..." Piper pointed out. Phoebe grimaced.

"I can't stop the two of you. You know that." Phoebe replied. They watched as their dream selves battled the demon. And, they were impressed.

"We are good. Gotta give us that.." Paige replied, but sighed. "How do we help her, though?" And she pointed to Phoebe's little girl, crying the corner for her daddy.

"I have an idea..."Piper said, suddenly and pushed Phoebe towards Melinda. "You're going to go help your daughter. Go."

"What are-"

"Act now, explain later. Go!" Piper said, and held Paige's hand. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

"What did you just do?" Paige asked, pulling her hand away.

"They're us, right? So if we say the spell to call their powers, they should rise up and come to us. We own them, after all."

"And..no powers, no vanquish. Brilliant." Paige deducted. "One thing."

"What?"

"What happens when the demon wins?"

"He...goes back to his family." Piper replied, watching as the demon- and more importantly, Melinda's father- walked over to Phoebe and her daughter. At that moment, Piper realized that, to be a good parent, you don't need to watch them every second, or punish them for every mistake they ever make. All you have to do is be there for your child. Even if it's just once, even if it's not possible to see them outside of some fantasy world. To show them you love them is the most important thing you can do.

All right, enough sappy-ness...

Piper then realized that they had faded out of Melinda's dreamworld, and back into the Manor.

"The spell's finished." Paige said, sitting down and yawning. "Thank GOD. No more problems today.."

"...Oh Paige" Piper sighed. Paige was not one of those woman who should be a parent. And she knew it.

Oh yes, Paige realized long ago that her job was to be the fun-loving, money-lending, advice-giving, parent-avoiding aunt. The favorite aunt in all occasions. And she was fine with that...

Especially because these adventures seemed to tire her out more than normal. And hey, how would she handle a kid if she couldn't handle her own witchy duties?

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go play, sweetie?" Phoebe said, worried. It was eleven o' clock at night and Melinda just wanted to go play her version of 'hide and seek' with her cousins...the most aggrivating version of the game...ever. No one ever won, because two of the players could become invisible, and the third player could levitate above the boys' reach when they found her... 

"Yeah, Mommy! Let me go!" Melinda exclaimed, pulling away once again.

"You don't have any questions? You're not ...I dunno...tired?" Phoebe urged, but to no avail. Melinda just squealed a bit and tugged on her own arm. "Alright, sweetie. But Wyatt and Chris had their own adventures today, so...if they're asleep, just let them sleep, ok?" No one heard that, though...seeing as Melinda had already run out the door screaming for her cousins.

Phoebe sighed as she gazed at her younger sister, lying on her bed...asleep. She decided to be a nice person andlet Paige sleep in her bed tonight. After all, they rarely slept in the same bed, and Phoebe kinda wanted someone to be with this night...so...it wasn't really her being nice...more like needy, really...

And as Phoebe stared into space, trying to call sleep, she thought about something...well..rather...someone.

_2006_

_"You know you can't stay, right?" Phoebe asked her lover._

_"I know..."_

_"My sister's will kill you..."_

_"Well-"_

_"They'll find a way. They always have before."_

_"You know, Phoebe...I'm starting to get the feeling that your sisters don't like me." Her dark haired beauty joked._

_"Yeah, well, how many times have you tried to kill us?"_

_"Never succeeded, though. And all's well that end's well, right?"_

_"Tell that to Paige-"_

_"And all the good shoes I made her break chasing me. I know..."_

_"Speaking of chasing..."_

_"It's time to go, Phoebe."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked, looking into her ex-husband's eyes._

_"Well, do you remember how you asked me how I was here? I'm not real, Phoebe. You're not real. This is all a dream..." Cole Turner said, kissing Phoebe one sweet last time._

"But Cole, I don't-" Phoebe started, and woke up. Looking at the clock, she noted that only fifteen minutes had gone by. But she also knew that she had to talk to Melinda. As she looked for her daughter, though, she sighed as she remembered that wonderful time, no matter if it had been real or not. They say dreams are just figments of your imagination. However, Phoebe Halliwell knew better. Her ex-husband came to her in a dream-

And he got her pregnant in one, too.

* * *

"Wyatt! Cwis! _WAKE UP_!" Melinda screamed at her cousins, who groggily opened their eyes. She had been delayed in her quest to play 'hide and seek' because her mother really wanted to talk to her about 'what happened today'...she didn't need to talk 'bout it! She knew what happened. She saw weird stuff happen to Chris and Wyatt all the time. She was just happy that she finally got an (as she calls it) "'venture" of her own. (What can we say, we're suckers for little-girl-speak). 

"Melinda! We're tired!" Wyatt groaned. Chris and he had been having a pillow fight until all the good TV went off, and they started showing informercials. Then, they fell asleep. Unfortunately for them, Melinda had been sleeping all day. So, now, at 1:48 in the morning, she wasn't tired at all!

"Yeah! It's gotta be like...2 AM!" Chris whined.

"No...the cwock says it's only...um...like dis!" Replied the youngling, bouncing in place. She wasn't tired at all! So, to tell her stupid cousins the time, she stuck out her hands and imitated the clock! Like all little kids do when they can't tell time...they act like inaminate...inanimate...yeah...inanimate objects...inanimate, right? We don't know...that word is like 'aluminum'...you never quite know how to say it. Anyhoos, before we go on a ride at Tangent-City, we should get back to the story. It's long enough as it is...

"Melinda...learn how to tell time, and then wake us up again, alright?" Wyatt replied, going back to sleep on top of his brother. It was too early to pretend like he was happy...it was just too early, period. Melinda should take oh...about...three years to learn to tell time. And then, she was welcome to waking him up. He'll be a teenager by then- he'll just push her off a table or something...

But Melinda was not pleased. And when Melinda is not pleased...well...when the _new and improved_ Melinda (yes, there is a new and improved Melinda...what? You think that people can't develop over time? Hah!), is not pleased...

"**MOMMMMMMYYYYYY!**" Melinda shrieked, (after all, whenever Chris screamed, he got what _he_ wanted...), and every single person in the tri-city areawoke up-

Alright, not everyone. For instance, Paige and Phoebe we safe in the make-shift sound-proof room they had created for Melinda...ironic, ain't it? Whatever it was, they got to sleep, and that's all that matters. Piper and Leo, on the other hand, we not so lucky.

"What the ...what is going on down here!" Piper said, coming downstairs with her husband in tow. After ten years, she still couldn't stop herself from swearing at friggin' two in the friggin' morning, (yes, insert actual swear words where the 'friggin' is...).

"Melinda won't go to sleep..." Wyatt said, awake now. Chris, on the other hand, had just orbed a pillow directly into Melinda's face and fell asleep, using Wyatt as a pillow now. Ah, poor Wyatt. First, he thinks that no one likes him, then heturns into his really annoying (and short, apparently), brother, then he has to get up to aid his hyper-active cousin, and now, he's a human pillow. The kid really didn't have the best day.

"Melinda, your mother would not be happy to see you awake at this hour. I think you should go to sleep." Leo told his little niece. Ever since they stopped her nightmares...three hours prior, she's been all crabby. Completely unlike her, really.

"But I'm not tired!" Melinda frowned. See? She turned into a brat by spending a total of like...an hour with her father...at least...that'sthe excuse we're going to use. Becuase it's late, and we all just want to go to sleep.

"I think you are. That's why you're so cranky." Leo said.

"I'm not cwanky!" Melinda said, stamping her foot. Hear that? She's not cwanky at all...she's hunting for wabbits, maybe...but she wasn't cwanky...

"Yes you are. Now, let's go to bed. Alright?" Leo said, picking up his niece and taking her to her bed. In her own room this time. She didn't need to sleep in her Mommy's room anymore...

As Leo carried the now fast asleep Melinda to bed (it really is amazing how quickly children fall asleep), Piper looked at her two little boys. Yeah, they probably should have been grounded...or at least, carted off to their bed the second she got ...home. But she had learned something that day, and she wanted to actually practice the lesson...it was time she stop controlling everything her kids did...or at least...attempting to control them...she never could, really...but it was time to stop trying.

Yeah sure, they would have backaches, neckaches, all sorts of aches...and Melinda would be tired the whole next day in school.

But those problems were for another day...

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know, it's late. It's not even that good. But, I dunno...I couldn't think of a really good way to assemble all of my ideas. It's still not really finished...well, sorta. This "part" is done. But for a while...I'm not going to skip to the next age group. I'm going to keep this age for about a year Charmed-time...so, I have plenty of time to explore all those loose ends and stuff... 

Alright, I'm tired ,and I have to work at a SUMMER CAMP in the morning...so I'm off!

Night.

**HAVE THE RICH TASTE OF CHOCOLATE IN A CAN!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely.  
Camp Counselor Leora


	25. Tea Parties and Doctors

Um...hi...DON'T SHOOT!  
Sorry...anyways, I go to college NEXT FRIDAY! WOOOOOOOOT!

On with the story!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts  
by MEEEEEEE

"Good morning, Paige...what do you want for breakfast?" Piper asked, coming downstairs and seeing her baby sister with her head in her arms.

"Nothing."

"Well, that's not an option. Pancakes?"

"No. Don't-" Paige started.

"Waffles?"

"No, please, Piper, just-"

"Eggs? Ham? Bacon?" Piper opened the fridge, took out the bacon and started up the stove. When she looked up, however, Paige was no longer there.

Piper just shrugged, assuming her sister had once again gotten fed up with her nagging ways. It was all part of being a mother.

And speaking of motherhood...

"MOM! Chris won't stop bugging me!"

"Well, Wyatt told me that he's moving out! Mom! You can't let him move out!"

"Why not? I can take care of myself." Wyatt smirked.

"Because...because...I said so!" Chris said, obviously on the verge of tears. Piper knew it was time to chime in.

"Wyatt, stop teasing your brother. You're not moving out. Chris, Wyatt's just going to Brian's house for a party. He'll be back by dinner." With that, she put an egg on another frying pan.

"He will? You will?" Chris said, turning to Wyatt, who in turn began to laugh.

"You're stupid."

"Hey! Don't call me stupid! MOM!" Chris whined, and Piper simply shooed her sons off. They took care of these kind of arguments on their own, which made Piper incredibly happy.

"You realize that your sons are a bit loud, right?" Paige said, sulking back in.

"Decided to have breakfast after all, huh?" Piper said, putting a plate in front of Paige. But Paige just pushed it away and groaned.

"No. Don't even talk about food..."

"Oh no, not again..." Piper said, realizing that Paige was not simply being stubborn. For the past three weeks, Paige had been throwing up half of what she ate for breakfast. And lunch. And dinner. And all those other snacks that people enjoy eating because, hey, this is America. Land of the food. "Paige, you need to see a doctor."

"I won't. It's just the flu."

"Paige, come on. You know it's not just the flu." Piper replied, and Phoebe came in, holding Melinda.

"Mommy, I can walk by myself." Melinda pulled away and walked the two steps to the kitchen chair. She climbed onto the seat and stared into Paige's face. "Aunty Paige, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetie...just a little tired." Paige groaned.

"Paige, I made an appointment for you for today, like you asked." Phoebe said, grabbing a plate of pancakes from Piper. For about a second, Piper was offended by the theft Phoebe had just committed, but then realized that...well...she was a chef, and could probably achieve a couple more pancakes if she tried really, really hard.

"Like I asked? When did I ask?"

"Well...you asked when you ruined the cord for my laptop...again." Paige had the uncanny ability to somehow find Phoebe's laptop and trip on the cord every single time she ran to the bathroom. Even if the laptop was in a different room. It was almost intentional. Almost.

"I said I would pay for it."

"Paige, for God's sake, just go to the damn doctor!"

"Why does Aunty Paige need'a go ta the doctor?" Melinda asked, mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie." Phoebe avoided the question. She quite enjoyed avoiding questions...that way, no one could be angry if her answer was wrong...or right.

Unfortunately, it doesn't always work.

"Why does Aunty Paige need to go to the doctor?" Melinda re..asked...

"Are you done with your pancakes, honey? Why don't you go play with Wyatt and Chris?" Phoebe said, and Melinda sighed. She was a Halliwell...she knew when she wasn't getting an answer. She moped out the door, looking for her cousins.

"I'm not going." Paige was stubborn. When she wanted to do something (or ..not do something...), no one could make her. No one.

Alright, maybe one or two people could...when they threatened to throw her keys, favorite earrings AND her favorite cashmiere sweater down the garbage disposal...

"You wouldn't be able to fit it all down there, you know..." She grumbled.

"We would have cut it all up before." Piper said, driving her wonderful black SUV...which she just bought this past year. And before anyone says anything about SUV's, remember one thing. This is San Fransico...everyone worries about the environment...Piper figured that she could drive an SUV, because instead of the environment, she gets to worry about other things...

Like...demons taking over the world- and _then_ polluting it with all their icky guts...

"You know, you don't have to come in with me." Paige said, slamming the door.

"Hey! Watch the car..." Piper snapped. "And yes I do. Or else you'll just run away...I swear Paige, sometimes you act exactly like Chris..." For instance, the last time they tried to eat mashed potatoes...or the last time Piper asked either one of them to clean a room...or-

"Where do you think he learned it all?" Paige laughed.

"Come on..." Piper said, grabbing Paige and going into the doctor's office.

Back at the Manor, Chris was...bored out of his mind...

"Cwis, do you want more tea?" Melinda asked him. Chris stared at his full cup and sighed. He wished Wyatt was back from his party...but he wouldn't be back for another four hours...

"No thanks, Mel. Do you wanna play something else?" Chris asked, but Melinda was set on tea party. She had the whole set up. A pink rolling tray, cups with plates...even a working teapot that Phoebe had filled with apple juice!

Of course...apple juice. Chris hated apple juice with a passion. The Passion of the Chris...it was all anti-round-red-fruit...

"You want more sugar with your tea?" Melinda asked him, and before he could say no, she poured in some of her "sugar"...oddly enough...it was sugar...Splenda, maybe...but sugar...

By the way, never mix apple juice and sugar. You will throw up. Chris found this out the last time Wyatt went to a party. He sure had a lot of friends...too many for Chris' liking. Wyatt and him were supposed to be best friends. That's the way all the TV shows are!

"Um, Melinda. I'm kinda sick of tea-"

"CWIS! PWAY WITH ME!" Melinda shrieked and Chris realized that he was stuck. Stuck in little girl hell...

"Wanna play hide and seek?" He tried.

"Alwite!" Melinda said, and jumped up.

"Ok, you hide and I'll come find you. Ready?" Chris started, and Melinda squealed while she ran out of the room.

Good...that'll hold her off for a while, but -

He really wished Wyatt was here...

"Paige Matthews?" The receptionist finally called her name...

"Finally...damn, why do doctor's offices always have to be so slow? Paige mumbled, as Piper prodded her into a hallway.

"Alright, so you're in here because of..." And the lovely nurse (who smelled far too clean for Paige's liking...it was like sniffing the bottle of hand sanitizer...and that stuff burned like crazy...) listed her even lovlier symptoms..

"Yeah, yeah..." Paige said, and Piper (astounded at her sister's ...assholiness...), smacked her.

"She's a little cranky." Piper excused her sister's behavior, and the nurse just smiled...perky little bitch.

Well, let's get your height and weight first, shall we?" Ms. Perky asked, but Paige knew that she couldn't exactly say no. So, she jumped off the stupid crinkley paper on the stupid hard sofa/bed...thing... and walked outside.

"Alright so...five eight..."

"And a half." Paige insterted, but the lady wasn't listening. She heard this all day, every day. People claiming to be thinner, taller...whatever.

"And 131 pounds." Now, THIS was Blasphemy. Paige Matthews had never been over 130 in her life. Not even when she became a "chocotarian" and ate nothing but chocolate for three weeks!

"Your scale must be wrong." Paige said, stepping off.

"Sorry, our scales are scaled to perfection." This lady's face was going to be punched to perfection if she didn't shut up...

But Paige held back as the happy-pills-nurse brought her back into the room...and then got something out of a drawer. "So...we can figure out what's wrong with you in about 5 minutes. My guarantee."

"Really? Can you get rid of it that fast, too?" Paige asked, and the receptionist looked offended.

"...No..." She said, and then, the smile came back to her face, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it's damn uncomfortable." Paige said, hating this woman more by the minute. No, the second. Especially when she told Paige what she had to do.

"I just need you to pee on this stick." The nurse giggled.

"What? No, that's impossible." Paige said, eyes widening.

"I assure you it's not...Miss Matthews." Finally, a doctor walked in and took the chart from perkybitch.

"Finally..." Paige muttered, and the nurse, looking scandalous, huffed out.

"Alright, Paige...I just need you to take this into the bathroom..." And the doctor trailed off. Paige seriously wanted to say that she would take it into the bathroom and sharpen it so she could stab the perky nurse who insisted she was a fatty with it, but she thought that might not be appropriate. Plus, why sharpen anything if she could just orb a pair of scissors or something into this guy...which she would never do, of course.

"I'm telling you, that's impossible." Paige repeated. She could not be, she would not be...

"It's not hard. All you have to do is..."

"I'm not saying the test is impossible. I'm saying that the results are. I am not pregnant." Paige was exasperated.

"Are you sure?" The doctor said, and Piper started thinking about this. Paige...a mother? This was gonna be weird...

"Yeah. Promise, doc. Now, give me some anti-flu pills or something, 'cause that's what I got." Paige wanted out. She had a job she had to get to...

"Alright...if you could just follow me, then. We'll get some blood..." Ew...Paige hated doctors...she hated blood...she hated everything about this place. Especially at the moment.

"Melinda, did you know that you were adopted?" Chris said, finally understanding why Wyatt was so mean all those years ago... Melinda had played hide and seek for all of 20 seconds before jumping back to the living room and demanding that Chris play Barbie with her...he had had enough...

"Apotted? What's that?" Melinda asked, bewildered...

"Um...adopted...it's when..." And she looked so eager to learn that Chris almost felt bad about what he was doing... "When your mommy's not your real mommy. Your real mommy is an alien from the planet...Venus." It was a planet...he thought...all he knew was that his Mommy always told his Daddy that women were from Venus. Made sense to Chris...

"Mommy? ...I don't believe you." Melinda said, although her lower lip was trembling. And Chris realized in that moment that he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Melinda the horrible things that Wyatt told him...wait...yes, he could.

"Fine, don't believe me...but don't come to me when your mom gets sick of you and gives you back Ms...Pipe...she's your real mom. And she eats children!" Chris said, smiling (he couldn't believe how great that was! No _wonder_ Wyatt always tried to trick him), and Melinda broke out into tears. "Oh, Mel...don't cry." Now, Chris was gonna get in trouble...great. "I was just kidding."

Melinda stopped crying immediately and started giggling. "Told ya." Melinda had been faking it! That's so unfair! He had to go and believe everything Wyatt told him, go running to his mother...blowing up whatever was around him...and here's Melinda, who just fake-cries and he folds!

Rather than get angry..angrier...though, Chris decided to pass the time another way.

"Hey, Melinda...do you wanna hear a story?" Chris said, and Melinda snuggled up to him as he told the story of their parents...and a demon...

Alright...I hate writer's block...and I was on vacation..and I'm obsessed with college...

..and I'm making way too many excuses. Please, don't hate me. I will try to write better...

GET EXTRA LONG TWIN SHEETS ON SALE!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Love,  
PianoWoman...


	26. Surprise! Have fun now, ya hear?

Alright, I should probably start by saying thank you to everyone who's been reviewing this. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying it...and if you're not..well...you're keeping your opinions to yourself...so thanks for that!

Here's the next chapter. I wanted to give it to you before I left so you all get something...sorry if it's not up to par. I usually get to write these alone, and my mom is sitting...about...well...she's on top of me, really. So I'm not getting quite enough privacy to be my dorky self.

And I keep deleting everything by mistake, because my arm slides over the keyboard...dammit.

So...let's go on with the show!

Wyatt Halliwell-Wyatt is a weird name...and other random thoughts  
by moi

"What do you mean, I'm pregnant. Didn't I just tell you that was impossible." Paige was past angry. This entire doctor's office was CRAZY! ABSOULTELY NUCKIN' FUTS! We mean...oh, never mind. This is rated too low...dammit.

"No, it's not impossible-." That poor doctor was trying...you had to give him that...

"I can't be pregnant, the sheer power of my will prevents it!" Paige said. And it was true. Nothing worked quite as well as a strong...will...

But, you know, a little thing called protection might have worked better...there's that chance...

"Miss Matthews, please-"

"Do you see a husband? No, do you even see a boyfriend? I don't. I see a stupid fish-faced kid who likey-likey the roofey's too much-"

"Did you just say-"

"So, because the idiot who decided to mess with me for a year...messed with me, I can not and will not-"

"Miss Matthews, there are many options here. But the fact remains that you are indeed pregnant. I'm sorry if this is unwanted. But it's here. And it's real. So please, deal with it accordingly." The doctor heard too many of these people to really care.

So, he did what any other caring man would do.

"**YOU CAN'T JUST THROW ME OUT OF YOUR OFFICE**!" Paige screamed, but the doors had already closed behind her. "I can't believe that son of a-"

"Paige, you yelled at the doctor. When you should be yelling at Peter." Piper said, picking up her jacket and leading her to the car.

She gave it a few minutes of silence, and then couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna keep the baby?" (Oh no! This is getting racy! What ever shall Paige do? Will they cancel this story like they cancelled that show on the WB for showing a girl getting an abortion? NOOOOO!)

"Are you kidding?" Paige said, staring at Piper as if she had two heads. "...look...this baby is going to make a differnce on the world. It'll have powers, and a purpose. I can't just...get rid of a child like that." (Oh...never mind...)

Piper just kinda smiled. She wanted to be an aunt again.

"Plus, like hell I'm wasting the 20 dollar co-pay." Paige smirked, and let Piper drive her home.

Of course, with a new kid on the way, lots of things needed to be changed, gathered, bought, spared, and the many other...past tense verbs...that one might do in preparation for a baby.

If only Paige's new power wasn't getting in the way.

"Paige, you don't need another Hershey Bar..." Phoebe said, exasperated at the new projection.

"I didn't want it. I think...my kid does..." Paige said, unwrapping the chocolate bar all the same...hey, a girl was only pregnant...um...once in a while...yeah...let's stick with that...once in a while...

"Your kid? But...what does that mean?"

"It means that this new power isn't yours, Paige. It's your baby's." Leo orbed down to report this news.

"What? Are you telling me that first, I'm going to get fat, and now, I don't even get the kick ass power of projection? THAT'S UNFAIR!" Now, she was just sulking.

"Didn't you expect that? You were saying that the baby was projecting Hershey bars from the womb..." Phoebe wondered.

"Well, yeah, but I thought it was just..I dunno...using my power! Not the other way around..." This preggers-lady was not happy.

"But...that's awfully early to get powers, isn't it?" Piper asked her husband, now ignoring her baby sister...

"Yeah...talk about your first response..." Phoebe added.

"Well...I don't know." Leo was kinda sick of being Witch-ipedia. Was he really expected to know everything?

"You are an ex-elder, you _have_ to know." Apparently, the answer was yes, he was, as his wife looked worried. "Even Wyatt didn't get his powers until he was a few weeks old...Is there yet another prophecy we don't-"

"No, I think they've all been fufilled for now..." Paige interjected. She wasn't allowing her kid to be this all-powerful being...oh no, if she was having a kid, the only thing that child would be the best at was ballet...even if it was a boy. Ballet dancers were hot.

Maybe they'd even inherit her wonderful voice...only...you know..be better..because let's be completely honest with ourselves here...Paige isn't all that good...we're not sure how the idea that she could sing got into her head...we all just wish it would get out.

"So this kid is just awesomely powerful...?"

"No, that doesn't make sense..."

"Hey!" Paige was now insulted. She might not want an all-powerful kid, but she could create one if she wanted! "What are you saying?"

"I think...the kid is making up for lost time..." Leo said, biting his lip. It was time for the truth to come out...the whole truth...nothing but the truth...so help him...Elder-Beings...

"Lost time? What are you talking about?" Now, the great and powerful mother-to-be was confused...again. It was a very fierce change of emotions for her.

"Well...I think you were supposed to have this baby a while ago..." Or...you know..he might have...knew it...think...know...same thing, really.

"When?"

Leo braced himself. "Alright...do you remember that parole officer? Henry?"

"Um...yeah...I remember getting married to him and then, him running off scared when we had our first problem." That bastard was a sensative subject. Paige hadn't thought about him in 6 years, and she wasn't planning on starting now.

"Well, I think, maybe...um...in an alternate timeline, one that...could have happened...you and him...you know...um..._you know_..."

"That's impossible! He was a king among pricks! How could you even have thought an idea like this?" Outrage! Scandal!...Truthiness, as the great Stephen Colbert would say...

"Oh...just...a..." Leo started, but faded out... "The Elders told me..."

"And why would they tell you something like that!" Piper was kinda pissed too. Why didn't he let her in on the family secret! It was _her_ family!

"Um...well..they felt bad...it's...why..."

"Oh no...you're kidding. YOU'RE KIDDING!" Paige screamed.

"What is he kidding about honey?"

"LEO ASSIGNED PETER TO KNOCK ME UP!" Paige shreiked, and stormed out.

"Oh...oh no..." Phoebe couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Leo, you are so dead!"

"What was I supposed to do? Tell the Elders that Paige didn't need love? Or a kid? You know she wants to be a mom." Leo said.

"No, she wants to be the great Aunt she is! Or to find love on her own. Without ...outside help!" Phoebe snorted. This really wasn't funny...so why was she laughing?

Piper was just sitting there...the elders needed to stop butting in all the time...something was going to happen if they didn't just...stop.

The next day was Monday. Which meant...school time for the kiddies. Wyatt and Melinda ran off to their respective classrooms, joining in with friends and laughing and playing. Aw, how very very sweet. Chris on the other hand...well...

Chris was a fairly popular kid, don't get us wrong. He was funny, smart...funny...um...smart... all the things he ought to be. So, he had lots of friends in the third grade. But Chris was too smart for his own good. Too good at what he did, so this lovely Monday...he was sent to the assistant principal's office.

You may remember Sarah...let's just say...she became more of a bitch.

"Hi, Chris. Can you have a seat?"

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Chris asked. He was always in trouble.

"Oh no, you're not in trouble. I just want to talk to you about something."

"...Okay..." Something was wrong...she wasn't this...involved...usually...

"Chris, you won the spelling bee." No freakin' shit, sherlock. But, to an eight year old (we have to dumb it down)...it was more like... 'DUH!'

"Yeah...I swear, I didn't cheat!" Chris actually knew how to spell 'insignificant'! And 'Pyrokenisis'...yeah, he is a smartie-pants.

"I know, don't worry. But I was looking at your file...it seems that you're ahead in every one of your subjects."

"Uh huh..." Chris was scared. This was going somewhere...he wasn't sure where, but he could feel it. She was actually excited...and when an adult was excited, that was never good. It usually meant some bad idea was coming...

"We're going to try a little experiment, ok?" And here it was! Right on time!

"What kind of experiment?"

"Chris, you ask a lot of questions..." Sarah said, standing up, and taking Chris by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Sarah responded, taking Chris down the hallway and towards the second floor. "Chris, how would feel if you moved up a class?"

"Up a class? You mean...like...leave the third grade early?" Confused, he wondered why she was asking now...in the middle of March...

"Yeah...as an experiment. For the next three weeks, you'll be in the fourth grade, and we can see if you can keep up. If you can, next year, you'll join the fifth grade instead of the fourth." Sarah said.

"Um...do I have to?" Chris liked the third grade. All of his friends were in the _third_ grade!

"It'll be fun! I promise!" Sarah said, and stopped at a door. "Here's your classroom."

And Chris just stared. He knew this door. He knew that room...

It was Wyatt's classroom.

"I still don't get something." Paige said. "Why did Phyllis get powers so early at all? I mean, Melinda took five years to get her powers..."

"Phyllis?"

"It's a 'P' name..."

"I think you need to give up on naming the kid right now. We have to work on you being able to focus her power.Try and get...a new and clean nursery!" Piper wanted a girl, she was going to call the child a 'she' until Piper knew otherwise.

"This can't be good for her.." Phoebe thought, thinking of both the child and the mother. Personal gain had to come into effect here...Yeah, Phoebe was just too lazy to find the proper term for an undiagnosed gender...

"Yeah, well killing her mommy won't be so good for her either." Piper retorted. She was kinda sick of Paige's bitching. If this was how bad Paige was at one month, imagine what it would be like at eight!

"It won't work, anyways. Projections only last a little while..." Leo said, and Paige snapped her head when she saw who was there. She was still angry at Leo...but she didn't exactly have a boyfriend's house to hide in...so she came back.

"So...why do some kids get powers prenatally?" Paige asked Leo. WHOM SHE WAS STILL ANGRY AT!

"Most kids get them. At least...most kids in this family..." Leo replied, completely oblivious to the fury radiating toward him.

"Why not Chris or Melinda?" Phoebe asked.

"...Did anyone stop and think that maybe Chris and Melinda did have their powers?" Leo stopped. This might make sense...

"What? Did you see Piper orbing?" Paige questioned.

"No...but Phoebe had a lot of premonitions..." Leo remembered.

"OK, so Chris is the black sheep?" Piper said, looking around to make sure he couldn't hear that...but it was noon, and he was still at school...

"No...Chris had his powers...they...just weren't ...showing themselves." Leo started...but Phoebe caught on.

"What?"

"Ok, maybe it's like this." Phoebe explained, "Big Chris had his powers...and was using them quite frequently...so...little Chris never got to use them while you were pregnant with him...and then...Wyatt kept orbing things to and away from him...but what if half of that orbing was Chris' doing? And we just thought that Wyatt couldn't leave him alone?"

The three other people in the room sat stunned.

Silence...silence...silence a little longer and then...

"...Phoebe, that's a really stupid idea." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Well...I tried."

"Wait...one thing sounds like it could work." Piper said, and even Phoebe was surprised...

"Like what?" Phoebe asked. She wanted to know what was ...right...with her explination.

"That Big Chris had his powers... I mean, can two people share the same powers?" Piper asked her husband.

"It's possible. I guess..." Leo tried to sound like ...well...like he knew what he was talking about.

"...Alright, that's it. Go check on why my baby is superwitch! And don't come back with any more theories that have to do with devine intervention." Paige grumbled. Leo orbed up, afraid of the consequences if he didn't.

"That would be pretty cool. If it was a devine intervention thing..." Phoebe started.

"Don't."

"Yeah, you could name is Jesus. ...Jesus..a if it's a girl, and we can get a manger." Piper added.

"Stop."

"I wonder if you can find a manger now-a-days." Piper thought.

"I think I saw one at the Super Walmart..." Phoebe replied.

"Super Walmarts are just weird. You can get-"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled, and orbed up to her room to cry some more. She really didn't wanna be in this situation right now!

So? Was this alright? I move in to my college on Friday...so we'll see when I can update again. Hopefully soon. I have a plotline for this one!

Yay for me.

**GET FREE BOXES!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sincerely,  
Off-To-College Leora


End file.
